


I've Got a Dark Alley

by tiffaniesblews



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Child Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffaniesblews/pseuds/tiffaniesblews
Summary: Katara just moved into her first apartment with her brother's girlfriend, Suki. She's looking forward to her junior year of college with her friends, and she has to admit, the boy next door is pretty cute.Zuko just wants to finish his senior year and get out. He's been living in his off campus apartment for a few years now, working at his uncle's tea shop whenever he's needed. Unlike his next door neighbors, Zuko has always been a loner; but when the new neighbor comes knocking at his door, he can't turn her away.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Suki / Sokka, Sukka - Relationship, Zutara - Relationship
Comments: 336
Kudos: 512
Collections: best zutara fics





	1. the take over, the breaks over

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first Zutara fic, so please all the feedback welcome! I'm a big fan of college AUs and while I have a bit of an idea of where this is going, sometimes I just let my imagination run free. If there is anything you would like to see let me know!  
> We won't really get to the Zutara until the next chapter.... or the 3rd chapter...  
> Shoutout to lumosflies for taking the time to read this for me!! 
> 
> And yes, Zuko is an emo boy. Fight me.
> 
> EDIT: Title of the work comes from Fall Out Boy's song "I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth (Summer Song)" off their album From Under the Cork Tree.

“Come on, Sokka, pivot!” 

“Are you seriously quoting _Friends_ at me right now? Katara, this couch is _heavy,_ I can only do so much!”

Katara let out a deep sigh as she heaved the couch through the open door to the apartment she will now be sharing with Suki. Sinca Sokka was not only Katara’s brother, but also Suki’s boyfriend of five years, it seemed to make sense to have him help the two girls move in. 

The two siblings finally got the couch through the door and into the living room. Groaning, Sokka dropped the couch and sank into it.

“Remind me again why Aang couldn’t help you with the couch?” asked Sokka, rubbing his temples. 

“Because,” replied Katara, giving Sokka a good natured punch to the shoulder, “if he injures himself, he’s out for the season. You know how much the jumps coach depends on Aang.”

Sokka sighed. “Sure, sure, you’re right. Still, can he carry _something_?”

As he said this, Aang and Suki walked through the door carrying boxes marked ‘KITCHEN’ in Katara’s neat handwriting. 

“Oh, you guys got the couch in!” exclaimed Suki as she placed her box on the countertop. “Honestly, I was going to help you guys once I put this box down, but since you guys handled it, I guess I’m all set.”

“No, no, Suki, Katara and I handled it! Don’t worry!” replied Sokka, standing up and striding over to help Suki begin unloading the first of the boxes. Katara rolled her eyes. Of course Sokka would pretend he wasn’t complaining two minutes ago now that Suki is here.

“Is there anything else you guys need us to bring up?” asked Aang placing his box next to Suki’s and looking at Katara hopefully. “I know you were able to get most of it yesterday, but if there is anything else we can help you with?” 

“Actually, Aang, I think Suki and I have everything.” Katara looked at Suki who nodded in agreement. Suki began opening cupboards to begin storing the various mismatched mugs the two girls owned.

“Oh,” sighed Aang, “okay. Well do you need help unpacking?”

Katara looked over at Suki for help. She loved Aang, really she did, but decorating her first apartment was something she wanted to do alone. Then again, maybe the help would be nice.

“Aang, why don’t you help me with these dishes over here,” Suki interrupted. “Sokka, go help your sister put together her bed frame.”

“Aw, man! Why can’t I help _you_ and Aang help Katara?” 

Suki gave him ‘the look’, meaning she had her reasons and he didn’t need to know. 

“Ugh, fine! Lead the way, Katara.”

_Thank you,_ mouthed Katara to Suki when Aang wasn’t looking. Suki gave her a small nod as she continued to unpack the dishes. 

Katara led the way to what is going to be her bedroom and opened the door. Her desk was cluttered with different boxes, clothes were pouring out of suitcases, the mattress and bedding sitting on the floor, and her bed frame was leaning up against the wall. 

“Think you can handle it, big guy?” asked Katara as Sokka made his way to the bed frame and looked for the instructions.

“Should be easy enough,” he replied, finally finding the instructions and flipping through them. 

The two siblings got to work on the bed frame, Katara handing Sokka various tools and parts he asked for. As Sokka predicted, the work was easy, albeit finding where each piece fit annoying. 

“So,” said Katara, deciding to break the silence, “you excited for senior year?”

Sokka shrugged. “Yeah, you can say that. But this semester is going to be a _bitch._ ”

“Why? Decided to take that extra class?”

“Yep, so now I have about 18 credits. And I decided to join Teo’s robotics club. He plans on building a robot like C3PO, and I could _not_ pass that up.” 

Katara nodded, understanding. Sokka was an engineering major and an ambitious one at that. While Sokka struggled in high school, he was surprised to find that college was different. He was diagnosed with dyslexia when he was 15, making him feel as though college wasn’t going to be worth it. Of course, math and science are different, and Sokka was given multiple opportunities to help him succeed in his major. Katara was proud of her brother, even if he did get on her nerves.

“When do you start your clinicals?” Sokka asked, snapping Katara from her thoughts.

“In two weeks, I believe! I hope I’m placed in Boston Children’s; it’s one of the best in the area. But who knows, honestly. Boston Children’s is pretty particular about accepting nursing students.”

“Pediatrics is what you want to end up in, right?”

Katara nodded. “Yeah, eventually. Or I hope so at least. After I graduate with my BSN, I’m hoping to take my NCLEX and then go back to school to become a nurse practitioner.” 

“Man,” said Sokka, glancing at Katara, “you have this all figured out don’t you, sis?”

“Don’t you?” Katara teased. Sokka shrugged. “That’s just the plan though. It might not work out the way I want it.”

“Well, whatever happens,” replied Sokka, “dad, Gran Gran, and I will be proud of you no matter what. Now help me move this thing.”

Katara got up off the floor and helped Sokka get the bed frame up against the wall where she wanted it; they then placed the mattress on the bed frame. Once that was done, Sokka left Katara to make her bed and find Suki. As she was making her bed, she saw Aang wander into the room. 

“Hey,” he said, blushing and looking at his feet. 

Katara smiled. “Hi, Aang. You and Suki all done with the dishes?”

“Yep! I was wondering if there was anything else you needed me to do?”

Katara glanced around her messy room and sighed. Now that her bed was completed, she really didn’t want to tackle anything else. She would rather finish tomorrow.

“I think I’m all set for today, Aang,” she replied. “Thanks, though! How about you come over after practice tomorrow and you can help me decorate my walls?”

“Great! My practice ends around 11 tomorrow morning. I’ll be over around 12:30.”

“Sounds good to me,” Katara replied warmly. “Let’s go see what Suki and Sokka are up to.”

“Probably making out,” said Aang, elbowing Katara in the ribs. Katara laughed and led the way back towards the kitchen where they found Sokka and Suki sitting at the countertops, speaking in hushed tones. “Well, we were wrong!”

Sokka and Suki broke apart. 

“Well,” said Sokka, standing up and stretching, “if you two ladies don’t need us anymore, I think I’m going to head out. Haru texted me earlier today asking if I could help him practice for his interview tomorrow. Ah, Haru. Smart kid, but anxious as all hell.”

Suki shook her head, and gave Sokka a kiss on the cheek. “You’re too kind. Thank you for helping us today.” 

“It was nothing,” Sokka replied, blushing a bit. “You coming Aang? I bet Haru would love two people throwing spit fire questions at him.”

“I would, but I might head back to my dorm. Kuzon said he’s got this great video to show me before high jump practice tomorrow. He said it will really help my form.” 

Katara and Suki bid the two boys goodbye and shut the door behind them. Once they did, the two broke out in giant grins.

“I believe this is a cause for celebration!” exclaimed Suki, opening the refrigerator and taking out the bottle of champagne she bought yesterday. Unsurprisingly, the bottle of champagne, and the few deli meats, was the only thing in the fridge. 

As Suki opened the champagne, Katara grabbed two mugs from the cupboard. Suki poured both girls a generous amount each and cheered. Katara downed half of her cup in one go. 

“So,” started Suki, “I’m assuming you didn’t tell Aang you don’t feel the same way?”

Katara put her mug down and sighed. “No. And I have no idea how I’m going to let him down gently. I only see him as a friend!”

“Need to do it eventually.” Suki took another drink from her cup. “Sokka is finally catching on and you know Toph will slip up eventually.”

Just as Katara was about to reply, music began blaring from next door. The two girls looked at each other. Suki cocked an eyebrow. 

“Looks like our neighbor likes My Chemical Romance,” she said, taking another gulp from her cup as _Famous Last Words_ continued to pound against the walls. 

_Great,_ thought Katara, _a noisy neighbor is exactly what I needed this year._

“I’m going to say something,” said Katara, beginning to get up.

“Oh, no you’re not,” replied Suki, grabbing her friend’s arm. “It’s our first day and it’s only 6:30. Wait it out, will you?”

“Fine,” she replied, sitting back down and picking up her mug. “But I’m not dealing with this all year.”

Suki rolled her eyes. “Sure. But for tonight, just let it go.”

Katara took another big drink of champagne. Sure, she’ll let it go for now, but if whoever lives next to her continues with the loud music all year, there _will_ be hell to pay. 


	2. coffee's for closers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zuko blasts emo music as he writes his senior thesis. Not realizing his music is a little too loud, a very disguntled Katara knocks on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finished writing Chapter 2 not soon after I posted Chapter 1. Like I said, when I write I kind of just let my imagination run wild. I also really liked the idea of seeing Zuko's POV before Katara angrily tells him to lower his music.  
> Also, if you haven't noticed yet, the title of the story and each chapter is a Fall Out Boy song. What can I say, I'm a sucker for FOB.  
> Thank you to everyone who read chapter 1 and left comments!

Zuko woke up with a start. Sitting up on the couch, he looked around for the source of the  _ BANG  _ that woke him up. 

“Sokka, PIVOT!” 

_ Oh,  _ thought Zuko,  _ new neighbors.  _

No one had lived in the apartment next door for months and Zuko was beginning to wonder when a fresh group of students was going to move in. Standing up, Zuko stretched and looked at the time on his phone. It was 5:15 and Zuko barely did anything today. He looked over at the TV; the screen now read “Are you still watching ‘Community’?” 

_ Great,  _ he thought,  _ how many episodes did I sleep through?  _ Sighing, Zuko turned the TV off then made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. He looked at himself in the mirror, eyeing the scar on the left side of his face warily. He’s had the scar for eight years now and he still finds himself flinching when he looks at himself in the mirror. Zuko sighed again and made his way to his bedroom to put on a fresh pair of clothes.

Grabbing his phone, he went to the kitchen where his laptop and multiple textbooks and articles were set up on the table. Professor Piando said Zuko didn’t need to have anything written for his thesis for the first couple weeks of classes, but Zuko felt like he needed to do something to occupy his time. As he sat down to begin working, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw he had a message from his Uncle Iroh.

_ I > Nephew, I have a favor to ask you. Lee is sick and called asking for tomorrow off. Do you think you can cover his shift tomorrow from 9 to 3?  _

Zuko sighed. Uncle Iroh owned a tea shop downtown and would occasionally have Zuko come in and cover a shift if needed. He didn’t mind helping his Uncle, especially after everything he’s done for him, but he did have some work he wanted to get ahead of. Still, Zuko did need the extra cash, so maybe covering a shift tomorrow is a better idea.

_ Z > Sure, I’ll be there. _

_ I > Great! See you tomorrow.  _

Zuko smiled slightly. He hasn’t seen Uncle Iroh in a few weeks, he was beginning to miss the old man. Opening Spotify, Zuko found his writing playlist. He connected his phone to his BlueTooth speaker and the loud guitars of My Chemical Romance’s  _ Famous Last Words _ began blasting through the apartment. Pulling his laptop closer to him, he began to work as Gerard Way’s voice filled the room. 

When Zuko works, he rarely pays attention to what is going on around him. As  _ Famous Last Words  _ fades into Green Day’s  _ Basket Case,  _ Zuko barely bats an eye. He’s flipping through the pages of one of the textbooks he borrowed from the library, marking passages with sticky notes. Once he finds a quote he likes, he adds it to his outline, marking the author’s name and the page number just in case. He takes highlighters to the articles he printed out the other day, using different colors for each of the various claims he plans on arguing. He ignores the buzzing of his phone, planning on answering whoever was texting him as soon as he was done. 

Just as he was finishing up, nearly three hours later at 9:00, Zuko heard a loud knocking on his door. Zuko quickly saved his work, and got up to answer. When he opened the door, a girl with big blue eyes and long dark hair was standing there and she did not look happy;  _ still _ , he thought to himself,  _ she was very pretty _ . 

“Hi,” she stated, before Zuko could even get word in, “I live next door now. Did you know your music is  _ incredibly  _ loud?” 

“Oh, uh,” stuttered Zuko. Truthfully, he had no idea how loud his music was; Fall Out Boy’s  _ Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea  _ was now reverberating against the walls. Ever since the accident, the hearing in his left ear hasn’t been as strong and he was still having trouble adjusting despite the years that passed. “No, I didn’t, sorry about that. No one has lived there for months, I guess I’m so used to blaring my music.”

Zuko quickly grabbed his phone and paused the song before the girl next door could say anything else. 

“Again,” he said, “sorry about that. I’ll be more careful.”

The girl blinked. Clearly, she thought Zuko was going to put up a fight. 

“Well, thanks,” she said. Then she stuck her hand out. “I’m Katara, by the way.”

Zuko looked at her hand and then hesitantly took it in his own. Her hand was cold compared to his warm one. “I’m Zuko.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Zuko,” the girl, Katara, replied smiling for the first time. Zuko quickly let go of her hand.

“Katara, where did you go!? I  _ told  _ you not to bother our neighbor!” 

A girl with short brown hair suddenly appeared next to Katara. Zuko knew her; she was in some of his literature courses, but he could not remember her name.

“Oh, hi, Zuko!” the girl said once she noticed him. “I didn’t realize you were going to be our neighbor!”

“Uh, yeah, I’m your neighbor,” he replied awkwardly, wracking his brain trying to remember her name.

Katara seemed to notice that Zuko was struggling to recall her name, because she said, “Suki, now  _ you’re  _ the one bothering him, not me!”

_ Suki!  _ That was her name. 

Suki shrugged. “Whatever. Sorry Katara barged in on you like this, Zuko. I told her to leave you alone. I mean, it’s only 9:00 for fucks sake!”

“I really don’t mind,” he replied, “like I told Katara, I never realized how loud it was.” 

“Still,” Suki exclaimed, “first night here, and Katara is already complaining. Well, it wouldn’t be an interesting first night in the apartment if she didn’t!”

Katara blushed and elbowed Suki in the ribs. She turned to Zuko. “Well, thanks for lowering the music. You, uh, have interesting taste.”

Zuko blinked. “Thanks.”

“Okay, come on, girl,” Suki said, grabbing Katara’s hand and pulling her next door. “It’s ‘New Girl’ time!”

Katara waved to Zuko as the two girls walked away and made their way into their own apartment. Zuko gave a small wave back and closed the door. Back in his apartment, he couldn’t help but think Katara might just be a distraction Zuko was not ready for. 

Sighing, Zuko took his phone out of his pocket to see who texted him while he was working. There was one from Lee thanking him for covering his shift and handful from Mai, his ex-girlfriend. 

_ M > What are you doing? _

_ M > Your sister asked for you. _

_ M > Fine. Ignore me then. _

Zuko sighed. What did Azula want from Zuko so badly that she had to have Mai text him. 

_ Z > Not ignoring you, I was working on some homework. Tell Azula to shove it. _

With that, Zuko put his phone on Do Not Disturb. Dealing with his estranged sister is not how Zuko would like to end his Friday night. He hoped that blocking Azula’s number on his phone would stop her from contacting him, but he seemed to forget his ex-girlfriend was still friends with Azula. Groaning, Zuko organized his belongings and plugged his laptop into his charger. He made a quick bowl of cereal for a late dinner and sat down on his couch to continue watching ‘Community’ _.  _ Through the walls, he heard the two girls giggling next door. 

_ Maybe,  _ he thought to himself,  _ maybe this year won’t be so bad…  _


	3. stay frost royal milk tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the two girls realize they have nothing in their apartment, Suki begs Katara to ask Zuko for sugar. Suki said he was a loner, but it seems like Zuko doesn't have that much trouble making friends with people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I could think of when writing this chapter was Outcast's "Hey Ya!" and the line "Lend me some sugar, I am your neighbor."  
> I just love the idea of Katara and Suki just elbowing their way into Zuko's comfort zone and Zuko just letting it happening. More Zutara on the way, but I have to build to it!!  
> Again, thank you all for reading :)

Katara woke up the next morning confused. Looking around, she assumed she was in her childhood bedroom at home, but the unfamiliar walls made her realize she was now in her apartment. Yawning, Katara sat up and reached for her phone, which now read 7:08. Katara wasn’t surprised she was up so early since her body naturally wakes her up anyways. Still, it was only Saturday, and Katara was hoping she could at least sleep in the first morning of her apartment. She scrolled through her usual social media apps, Twitter and Instagram, before finally getting up. As she made her way to the bathroom, she heard Suki lightly snoring in her bedroom. 

After quickly washing up, Katara went into the kitchen hoping she could find something to eat. Luckily, the girls had some leftover K-cups and a Keurig, so Katara was able to make her coffee, but there was no sugar or cream. 

_ Well… you could go see if Zuko has any,  _ Katara thought to herself. She scoffed at the idea as soon as she thought of it.  _ Borrowing sugar from your neighbor, how cliche.  _

Settling for the coffee as is, Katara opened the cupboards to find some protein bars that Suki brought with her. She knew Suki wouldn’t mind if Katara had one; the two girls had been sharing food for years now. As she sat down at the kitchen counter, Katara took out her phone and began writing a grocery list in her notes app. Halfway through the list, she heard Suki’s door open and a few seconds later the bathroom door shut. Katara took one last look at her list, and put her phone down.

Just as she did, Suki came stumbling out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. “Coffee?”

“K-cups are in the drawer and the Keuirg is plugged in right in front of you,” replied Katara, taking a sip of her bitter coffee. 

Suki took out a mug and placed a K-cup in the Keurig. As it sputtered on, Suki began looking through the fridge. “Ugh, that’s right! We don’t have anything besides champagne and deli meats!”

“I began writing a shopping list. I plan on grocery shopping before Aang gets here.” 

“Aang?” replied Suki, looking at Katara and raising her eyebrows. “Not leading him on, huh?”

Katara blushed. “Listen, he asked if he could help decorate and I said sure.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” said Suki, glancing back in the fridge. “I wonder if Zuko has anything we can borrow. You know how sweet I love my coffee!”

“I did think about asking him, but come on,borrowing sugar from your neighbor? What a cliche,” replied Katara.

Suki leaned on the countertop, making puppy dog eyes at Katara. “Can you  _ please  _ go ask him? Pleaseeeee?!”

“No way!” Katara replied, swatting at Suki playfully. “You know him better, you go ask him!” 

Suki rolled her eyes. “Listen, I only know him from some lit classes we took together freshmen and sophomore year. Gender studies and English lit often overlap, so we had some interesting debates. Besides that, I barely know the guy. He’s kind of a loner.”

Katara thought about what Suki said. Did Zuko have any friends? 

“Ugh, fine,” exclaimed Katara finally, “but you owe me big time.”

Suki punched the air. “YES! Thank you, Katara!”

Now it was Katara’s turn to roll her eyes. She slid off her chair and made her way next door. No sooner had she knocked on Zuko’s door did she realize she was still in her pajamas, her hair was a mess, and it was 7:30 in the morning and Zuko might be asleep. Just as she was about to turn around, the door opened. Zuko stood there, dressed in jeans and a casual button down shirt, an apron thrown over his shoulder. His hair was wet, which means he must have just gotten out of the shower. The scar over his left eye, Katara noticed, seemed more prominent this morning than it did last night.

“Uh, hi,” Katara finally stuttered out, “hope I didn’t wake you.”

_ Stupid, Katara,  _ she thought to herself,  _ he’s dressed, of course you didn’t.  _

“Nah you didn’t,” Zuko replied casually, “I’ve been up since 6:30. Did you need something?”

“Oh, yes! Well, as you can imagine, Suki and I barely have anything in our apartment to eat. Suki would rather die than drink her coffee plain, so we were wondering if you happened to have any sugar or cream or milk or something we could borrow? Stupid, I know!”

Zuko raised an eyebrow in amusement as he studied Katara. Giving a small smile, he stood aside and motioned for Katara to come in. Tentatively, she entered Zuko’s apartment. He closed the door behind her and made his way to the kitchen where he began opening drawers. Katara noticed that his apartment was set up the same way as hers and Suki’s, except backwards. She also noticed how clean it was, except for the kitchen table that was littered with the textbooks and papers.

“Do you live here by yourself?” Katara asked, trying to make conversation.

“Yep.”

“How do you afford it?”

“My uncle,” Zuko replied, still shifting through the drawers. “Aha, found them!”

He pulled out a handful of sugar packets and placed them in a plastic cup sitting on the countertop. 

“Where did you get these?” Katara asked, taking the cup Zuko handed to her.

“My uncle owns a tea shop downtown. He lets me take whatever I need. He finds me taking sugar packets easier than me grocery shopping for some reason.” Zuko shrugged and opened the fridge. “Okay, what do you prefer: milk or cream?”

“Cream, if you have it?”

Zuko pulled out the carton of cream and handed it to Katara. 

“Don’t you need it?”

“Nah, I don’t use cream. I only have it because my uncle brought it over one day when he was visiting.” 

“Oh, well thank you.”

“Uh, yeah, no problem,” replied Zuko. 

The two stood there awkwardly. 

“Well,” said Katara, finally speaking, “I should, um, get these back to Suki.”

“Oh, yeah, definitely,” replied Zuko nodding. “I need to head out actually, I’m covering a shift at the shop as a favor for my uncle.”

“Okay, great, well thank you again!” Katara made her way to the door, which Zuko opened for her. 

“No problem, again.” he replied. 

Katara gave a nod and went to her apartment, opening the door carefully.

“Please tell me you got the goods,” Suki exclaimed as Katara entered. “ You’ve been there forever and I’m  _ dying  _ here.”

Katara snorted as she placed the cup with the sugar packets and the cream down on the countertop. “Please, it was not forever. And you’re making it sound like a drug deal.”

Suki snatched the cream and some sugar packets and added them to her coffee greedily. Taking a sip of her coffee, she sighed happily. “Ahhhh, that’s the stuff.”

Katara laughed again and added some sugar and cream to her own forgotten coffee. 

“So,” said Suki, “what’s it like in there?”

Katara took a sip of her coffee. “Clean. He lives there alone apparently.”

“Hmm, like I said: loner.”

Katara shrugged and felt her phone go off. It was Aang.

_ A > Just got a text from my coach. We have a seminar after practice today, so I can’t come over. Sorry :(  _

_ K > No worries! Suki and I got this. If anything, we’ll ask Sokka and Toph.  _

“Who was it?” asked Suki. 

“Aang,” replied Katara, “looks like he won’t be helping me after all. Oh well. Maybe I’ll just text Toph and Sokka, see if they’ll help.”

_ A > Okay. Sorry again.  _

“Sokka is meeting Teo for their first meeting of the robotics club,” replied Suki. “But definitely text Toph.”

Katara sent a quick text to Toph and placed her now empty coffee mug in the sink. “You coming with me to go grocery shopping?”

“You bet! Though cross off sugar and cream on the list,” said Suki, a cheeky grin creeping on her face, “looks like  _ someone  _ enjoys a certain neighbor.” 

Katara blushed. “Shut up!”

With that, the two girls quickly got ready. Toph said she would come by around 1:00 to help the two girls ‘decorate’, aka, shout “THAT LOOKS GREAT” even though she can’t see. As the two girls locked up the apartment, they saw Zuko head down the stairs. 

“Have a good shift!” yelled Katara. Zuko looked back, a surprised look on his face. When he noticed Katara, he gave a small smile and a wave. 

“Is this something I need to warn Sokka about?” asked Suki, her eyebrows raised. 

“Shut up!” replied Katara once again.


	4. alpha dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko goes to work for his uncle. First week of classes comes and goes, and Zuko is invited to his first get together since college started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter as soon as I posted chapter 3 and I couldn't wait to post it, so here it is a day early :)

Zuko passed through the doors of “Iroh’s Jasmine Tea Shop” at exactly 8:46 on the dot. Throwing on his apron, he made his way to the back room to place his bag in his locker. 

“Ah, Zuko!” came Uncle Iroh’s voice from the threshold of the back room. Zuko turned and gave his uncle a light wave. “Thank you again for covering for Lee.”

“Of course, Uncle,” replied Zuko. “No problem at all. What do you need me to do?”

“For now, just the register,” said Uncle Iroh, motioning to the front of the shop. “Before you go though, there is something you should know.”

Zuko raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Azula got a hold of me,” explained Uncle Iroh, “she’s looking for you. As is Ozai.”

Zuko felt the blood rush to his ears. “Why do they want me?”

Uncle Iroh placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “I don’t know, Zuko, but I won’t let them get near you. I know you are an adult, but the restraining order against Ozai is still good for another year. We will figure something out.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” croaked Zuko. “Mai did text me last night saying Azula asked for me.”

“I told you not to talk to her,” replied Iroh, clucking. “I know you feel close to her, but we did talk about this.”

“I know that!” replied Zuko. “I just want some… normalcy, that’s all.”

“I know, Zuko, and you will find it. For now, try not to worry. If either Azula or Ozai contact me again, I will remind them of the agreement we made.”

“Thank you, Uncle. I’ll get to work now.”

Uncle Iroh gave Zuko a small smile and walked to the kitchen. Zuko made his way to the register and began ringing in the customers. It was easy enough work, monotonous at best. Occasionally, Zuko would help the girl making the teas if she became too backed up. Jin wasn’t very talkative, which Zuko appreciated.

At noon, Zuko took a 30 minute break and grabbed subs for himself and his Uncle. He continued working, and at 3 he clocked out, grabbed his bag, and waved goodbye to his Uncle. 

“Remember what we talked about, Zuko,” called Iroh from behind the register. “If you need me, call me.”

“I will, Uncle, thank you.” replied Zuko. With that, he waved again and walked outside to the bright sunshine. He took out his phone and opened Twitter, scrolling through as he walked. His phone  _ pinged  _ with an email from Professor Kyoshi, which Zuko read over quickly. She and Professor Piando wanted him to present at a seminar they were holding in November. Zuko quickly replied with his acceptance, bidding Professor Kyoshi well. He would be seeing both her and Professor Piando in a couple of days for the first week of classes anyways. 

_ Guess this semester is off to a start,  _ thought Zuko. He took his headphones out and plugged them into his phone. Scrolling through Spotify, he found the song he was looking for ( _ Car Radio  _ by Twenty One Pilots) and made his way to his apartment. 

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first week of classes went just as Zuko expected. Since he was a senior, there was no such thing as “syllabus week” for his courses. By Thursday, he was expected to read Act I of Shakespeare’s  _ Taming of the Shrew  _ and write a two page reaction. For Monday, he needed to analyze the first 5 sections of Walt Whitman’s  _ Song of Myself,  _ a poem he already read plenty of times, so he was not worried. Since he was so ahead with his thesis, he could take a break from that. In his advanced rhetoric course, he needed to come up with a list of topics to argue. 

He could not be more relieved to collapse on his couch Friday evening. Kicking his backpack away from him, he went into the kitchen to make some Ramen for dinner. As the water boiled, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and took it out to see a text from his Uncle.

_ I > Congrats on finishing your first week of senior year! Take a break this weekend. I will stop by Sunday.  _

Zuko smiled. He loved the old man, he really did. Iroh was more of a father to him than Ozai ever was.

_ Z > Thank you Uncle. I look forward to it. Think you could bring me some food? _

_ I > Of course! Send me a list and I will also bring some homemade baked ziti. I know how much you love my cooking.  _

Zuko chuckled and put his phone back in his pocket. He added the Ramen to the boiling water and waited for it to cook. He took out an old bowl from his cupboard, drained the water from the Ramen, and added some flavor packets. Making his way back to his couch, he grabbed the remote and put on his next episode of ‘Community’. 

Halfway through the episode, he heard a knock at his door. Getting up, he deposited the empty bowl in his sink and went to open the door. Katara was there; she was wearing a pair of high waisted jeans and a nice tank top that brought out her eyes. Her hair was braided down her back. 

“Hi!” she said cheerfully. “Have a good first week of class?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” replied Zuko, leaning on the door frame. “What’s up?”

“Well,” replied Katara, who glanced next door quickly, “Suki and I are having a few people over later. If you’re not busy, would you like to join us?”

“Like a party?” asked Zuko. He hasn’t been to a party since high school, and even then he hated it. 

“No, not so much a party!” exclaimed Katara. “Just my brother and a few friends. We’re just drinking and shit talking the first week of class.” 

Zuko thought about it. His homework for Monday would easily take an hour and his work for his rhetoric course would take 10 minutes tops. He could do both Sunday night.

“Sure,” he finally replied before he could think any further. “What time?”

“Really! That’s great! Everyone else will be here around 8. If you have any booze feel free to bring it, though Suki and I stocked up on Sunday.” 

Zuko nodded. “Okay, sounds good. I’ll see you then.”

“See you then!” said Katara. He watched her make her way back towards her own apartment before finally closing his door. 

He opened his fridge to see what he had for alcohol; just some Miller Light and a bottle of tequila. He wondered if the girls had any mixers; if anything, he could bring the bottle just in case. 

_ Chill, Zuko,  _ he thought,  _ it’s not even a party, just a get together. No need to go overboard.  _

He glanced at the time. Only 6:30. Sighing, Zuko went back to his living room and decided to finish his episode before getting ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any suggestions please let me know! Always happy to take suggestions! I may also need to adjust the tags a bit, as the story is finally beginning to flesh itself out.


	5. the (after) life of the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang's first get together at the apartment. Drinking, drugs, good old nature fun. Sometimes you just need to talk about your first week of classes and talk about TV shows you like.

Sokka, Toph, and Aang arrived at 7:55. Sokka brought his special “cactus juice” with him, which Toph was very excited about.

“Ready to get fucked up!” cheered Toph as she entered the apartment and made her way to the living room. She jumped onto the couch, making it creak.

“Toph!” exclaimed Katara, “Be careful!” 

“Oh lighten up, Sugar Queen,” replied Toph, waving her off. She couldn’t see the look Katara gave her. 

Sokka was setting up the cactus juice, and Suki took out some Trulys for herself and Katara. “So, Suki mentioned your neighbor was coming over. What’s that about?”

Katara shot Suki a look, which Suki gave a cheeky grin to. “His name is Zuko, and Katara is obsessed with him.”

“Am not!” said Katara. “Suki mentioned he was a bit of a loner and he’s really nice. I just thought it would be the polite thing to do and invite him.”

“I dunno, Katara,” said Aang, grabbing a water bottle and settling himself next to Toph on the couch. “You barely know the guy.”

Katara rolled her eyes. She  _ still  _ hasn’t told Aang she didn’t feel the same way, but she felt like he was starting to get the idea. Though, that might not be the only reason he’s saying that.

“Listen, like I said, he’s a nice guy and Suki knew him from class,” she said through gritted teeth. “Why not get to know him some more?”

“Oh, you want to get to know him some more, huh, Sugar Queen?” replied Toph grinning. Katara blushed but no one could see.

Someone knocked at the door. Katara went over and opened the door to find Zuko standing there, a bottle of tequila in his hand. He looked good; his hair was shaggy and fell slightly over his eyes, and he was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a band T-shirt. 

“Uh, hi,” he said.

“Hi, Zuko!” she replied, standing to the side. “Come on in.”

Zuko made his way in carefully. “I brought this. Is this okay?”

“You brought  _ tequila _ ?!” asked Sokka, taking the bottle from Zuko’s hand. “This is  _ great _ , I didn’t think my cactus juice was strong enough!”

Zuko looked at Katara who rolled her eyes. “Zuko, this is my brother Sokka. Over on the couch are Toph and Aang. You already know Suki.”

Zuko waved at them all. “Hello.”

“All right, let’s get this thing started!” yelled Toph. She held out a hand. “Sokka, cactus juice me.”

Sokka poured a generous amount of cactus juice into a cup and placed it in Toph’s outstretched hand. She then downed half in one go. 

“Impressive,” said Zuko, settling down on the floor next to where Katara sat. He accepted the cactus juice from Sokka and tried it. Katara watched him think about it, and then take another sip. 

“Okay,” said Suki, raising her Truly into the air, “Hear ye, hear ye! Today, Katara had to wipe her first butt!”

“Suki!” exclaimed Katara, “I wanted to tell them!” 

“You had to wipe a  _ butt?”  _ asked Aang, his wide eyes staring at her. “Do tell!”

Katara settled back down and told them the story of the old man who kept defecating himself in his bed. Being the nursing student, her nursing supervisor thought it would be a great idea for Katara to get experience. 

“So,” said Sokka, taking a swig of his drink, “no Boston’s Childrens?”

“No,” replied Katara sadly, “but that’s okay! Where I am is fine. I just started sooner than expected I guess.”

“Hear ye, hear ye!”said Aang, standing up and raising his water bottle to the sky. “Your noble Aang has chosen a major!”

“There we go, Twinkle Toes!” said Toph punching him.

“Great, Aang!” replied Katara.

“Way to go, buddy!” said Sokka, raising his own cup. “What did you choose?”

“Philosophy,” replied Aang, sitting back down. “With a minor in world religions.”

“Damn, dude,” exclaimed Suki, “you go! Cheers all!”

Everyone took a drink from their cup.

“What about you, Zuko?” asked Sokka. “Anything to share?”

“Oh, uh…” Zuko looked uncomfortable. 

“Professor Kyoshi was going  _ on  _ about how you agreed to speak at the seminar in November,” said Suki. “That’s great!”

“Oh, yeah,” replied Zuko, his shoulders finally relaxing, “I did agree to that. What about you?”

Suki shrugged. “She asked a few friends and I; we’re thinking about it, but we need to let her know by Wednesday. I think we’re going to do it though.”

Katara was glad Zuko was getting along with everyone. Aang kept shooting him looks though. The six of them got into a comfortable conversation, each sharing the good and the bad of their week. Toph told everyone about the one guy she beat at wrestling who kept shit talking her.

“That’s what you get when you poke the blind girl!” she exclaimed. She was already on her third cup of cactus juice.

There came a knock at the door, and Suki left to go answer it.

“Hope it’s the pizza,” said Sokka, “I'm starving!”

“When  _ aren’t  _ you hungry,” asked Katara as Suki came back with three boxes of pizza.

The six of them helped themselves to the pizza, drinking and talking. 

“So,” said Sokka, turning his attention to Zuko, “tell me. What kind of music and what kind of tv shows.”

“I just finished season 3 of ‘Community’ today, actually,” replied Zuko, moving his plate to the side. “I like it.”

“No way!” said Aang, jumping up. “Sokka and I love that show!”

As though trying to prove a point, the two walked over to each other, placed their arms around each other’s shoulders and sang, “AANG AND SOKKA IN THE MOOORNING.” 

“You two are ridiculous,” said Suki, rolling her eyes. “Wait, oh my god! Katara! You know who Zuko reminds me of?”

“Who?”

“Nick Miller!”

Katara looked at Zuko. “You’re  _ so  _ right! How did I not see it before?”

“Uh,” stuttered Zuko, “who is Nick Miller and is this a compliment?”

“Nick Miller is a character from ‘New Girl’,” replied Katara. “He’s very funny.” 

Zuko didn’t look convinced. 

“All right, I’m breaking out the weed,” said Sokka, who stood up and walked over to the bag he brought over. He rolled a joint and took a hit. He then went to Suki, who took it from him. “Aang?”

“No thanks,” replied Aang, “drugs testing coming up.”

Suki held it out to Toph. “Toph?”

“I am going to assume you are handing it to me despite the fact that I cannot see it.” Suki blushed. “No thanks, too much cactus juice.”

“What about you, Zuko?” asked Sokka, taking the joint back from Suki. 

“Yeah, sure,” Zuko replied. Sokka handed it over and Zuko took a deep breath.

Soon, the room started to smell of weed as the three passed the joint between them. Katara went over to open the windows and the six continued their conversation. 

At around 2am, Sokka started on Zuko again. “So, how’d you get the scar?”

Zuko choked on his drink.

“SOKKA!” yelled Katara. Suki elbowed Sokka in the ribs, giving him ‘the look’. 

“Woah!” said Toph, perking up, “Zuko’s got a scar?” 

Aang gave Toph a nudge. “Toph, come on.” 

“It’s okay,” replied Zuko, “I got it in an accident.”

“Ah,” said Sokka, shrugging. “I gotta pee.”

With that, Sokka stood up and stumbled to the bathroom. Suki and Katara shook their heads.

“Hey, Twinkle Toes, move over,” said Toph. Aang slid off the couch to the floor. Toph stretched out; there was no reason for Aang to move, she was small enough that he could have moved to the side. “Now if someone could hand me a blanket.”

Katara stood up, grabbed the blanket hanging over the side of the couch, and threw it at Toph. Toph opened it up and wrapped herself in it. Within seconds, she was out.

“Damn, I always forget how quickly she can fall asleep,” said Katara.

“And she’ll wake up without a hangover,” replied Suki, shaking her head. “So jealous.”

They heard the bathroom door open and Sokka yell out, “Oh, SUKIIII.”

“I should check that out,” she said, standing up and making her way to her bedroom where they all heard Sokka stumble into.

“Use protection,” Katara yelled after them, “I’m not ready to be an aunt!”

Suki gave her the finger and walked off. Now it was just Katara, Aang and Zuko.  _ Great,  _ thought Katara.

“Hey, Katara,” said Aang, “pass me that blanket. I think I’m going to try and sleep too.”

“Sure,” she replied, handing over the blanket. “No practice tomorrow?”

“Nope,” said Aang, settling down, “since it was the first week, coach decided to be nice and let us have tomorrow off. We had an extra hard day today, though.”

“I should probably get going,” said Zuko, standing up and grabbing his trash. 

“Oh, yeah, okay,” replied Katara, “I’ll walk you out.”

Katara and Zuko made their way to the door, which Katara opened for him. The two went into the hallway. 

“Everything okay?” Zuko asked.

“Uh, yeah. Just Toph and Aang went to sleep and I really don’t want to go back to my room where I’ll hear my brother and Suki having sex.”

Zuko snorted. “Yeah, hearing your sibling having sex sounds like the opposite of what you might want to do.”

Katara nodded, happy he laughed at her joke. 

“Do you, uh, want to come in?” he asked, motioning towards his own apartment. 

Katara glanced back at her open door; Toph’s loud snores penetrated the room, followed by Aang’s slow breathing. She couldn’t hear Suki and Sokka, but she knew she would if she went to bed.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a PSA for all you folks out there: If you ever plan on drinking/using drugs, please have someone as a designated driver or have somewhere to stay the night. If you take an Uber or Lyft home, please have someone with you. Be responsible. If you've been drinking and you feel like you can drive home: don't (you'll see why next chapter).


	6. the kids aren't alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding he doesn't want Katara to be alone, Zuko has Katara come over to his apartment. Past traumas are exchanged and the two become closer than they thought they could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick trigger warning for mentions of child abuse and drunk driving. Also, the more I write, the more I'm figuring out the tags.

Zuko opened the door and let Katara in first. She made her way to the living room where she sank into the couch. 

“Want anything to drink?” Zuko asked, opening the fridge. “I’ve got beer, soda, water?”

“Water is fine,” replied Katara. He took out two waters and handed one to Katara. 

“So,” he said, trying to break the ice, “what do you want to do?”

Katara shrugged as she took a sip of her water. “Whatever.”

Zuko went over to his counters and rummaged through. He found a pack of Uno cards; he hasn’t played in a while. “Uh, do you like Uno?”

Katara smiled. “I  _ love  _ Uno. Prepare to get your ass kicked.”

Zuko laughed and motioned for Katara to sit at the kitchen table. He sat down and began shuffling the cards. As he did, Katara watched him thoughtfully.

“Sorry about Sokka,” she said. “That was really uncalled for.”

Zuko shrugged as he started dealing the cards. “It’s okay. I get asked all the time.”

“Still,” she exclaimed, “not cool.” 

“It’s fine, really, Katara,” he said, looking her in the eye. “I just… never told anyone.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Zuko placed the leftover deck between them and flipped over the first card.

“It was my dad,” he said.

“What?”

“My dad,” he motioned to the scar. “He gave it to me. I was 13. I came home late one day, not realizing the time. He was so mad, he shoved my face into the fireplace. It really hurt.” 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Zuko, that’s terrible,” said Katara. “Why didn’t anyone stop him? Your mom or something?”

“My mom died when I was 10. Cancer,” he said, not looking her in the eyes anymore. “ Dad was like that before she died though, just not as… violent. My younger sister, Azula, came down just in time. She called the cops.”

“And what happened?”

“I went to the hospital; my hearing was affected and I’m technically legally blind in my left eye, but I can still somewhat see, though it’s more blurry shapes than anything. My Uncle Iroh heard what happened, called CPS and got me taken out of the house. Unfortunately, my dad has powerful friends and didn’t serve jail time. Uncle Iroh tried to get Azula to come live with us, but she was always a daddy’s girl and he would never hurt her so… she stayed with him. As far as I understand, the state couldn’t do much to get her out too. I lived with Iroh since I was 13, and only left when I went to college.”

Katara placed a hand over Zuko’s. Her hand was cold, but he felt himself relax at her touch. “Zuko, I am so sorry that happened to you. No kid should ever go through that.”

Zuko finally looked at Katara. Her eyes were wide and he saw a tear slide down her cheek. “Shit happens, I guess. It took a long time for me to accept that what happened to me was not my fault. Lots of talks with a therapist and Iroh’s constant wisdom. I’m better now, though. I have a restraining order against my dad and I have my sister blocked on everything.”

“Well, thank you for telling me,” said Katara, squeezing his hand. “That means a lot that you trust me enough.” 

Zuko shrugged. “Just a fucked up kid living in a fucked up world.”

Katara smiled. “I hear that. My mom was killed by a drunk driver when I was 6.”

“ _ Damn,  _ that sucks,” replied Zuko. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, it sucked. After she died, Sokka, our dad and I moved in with my Gran Gran. Dad took on an extra job to help with bills. We didn’t see him all that much when we were growing up.Gran Gran was the one who stayed with us when we had a nightmare or helped us with homework.”

“The world sucks,” said Zuko, not really sure what to say anymore. He didn’t mean for this to become a ‘whose life is worse’ party.

“Yep,” agreed Katara. She let go of his hand and picked up her cards. “Now come on, get ready to get your ass handed to you!”

Zuko smiled and picked up his own cards. For a while, the two played in silence, except for occasional “TAKE THAT” when someone would reverse, skip, or put down a draw 2. Katara hit Zuko with a draw 4 card, and Zuko couldn’t help but snicker at Katara’s little victory dance.

“Tell me about your uncle,” asked Katara, as the two started their second round. Katara won the first.

“Well,” replied Zuko, drawing a few cards and then settling down a blue 7, “he raised me since I was 13 years old. He’s my dad’s older brother. He had a son, but he died a few years back in Afghanistan. He owns a tea shop downtown and he’s one of the wisest people I ever met. I really don’t think I’d be here if it weren’t for him.”

“I’d like to meet him one day,” said Katara, placing a skip and then a blue 2 down. 

“I can take you to his shop sometime,” said Zuko.

“I’d like that.” 

The two continued playing, telling anecdotes about their lives as they did. Zuko learned Katara was a nursing major who planned on going to school to be a nurse practitioner. Zuko told her about his lit classes and the thesis he was working on. Katara was fascinated to hear about Zuko’s ideas. After about their fourth round, Zuko looked at the time.

_ “Shit,  _ Katara, it’s almost 5am!” 

“Really?” asked Katara, looking at her phone. “Damn, okay then.”

“Well, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t really want to wake up Toph and Aang walking through my apartment…”

“Want to just stay the night?” asked Zuko before he could stop himself. “Uh, if you want that is. I can get you an extra T-shirt or something to sleep in and you can crash on the couch.”

“Sure,” replied Katara, “that sounds great. Let me just text Suki or Sokka and let them know so they don’t freak out tomorrow morning.”

As she texted her brother and Suki, Zuko cleaned up the cards and put them away. He went to his room to look through his clothes. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, he went back into the kitchen.

“Bathroom is through here,” he told Katara, who nodded and went in. 

He found a blanket and placed it on the couch. When Katara finally came out of the bathroom, Zuko couldn’t help notice how cute she looked. His old, ratty My Chemical Romance T-shirt came down to her mid thigh and the sweatpants looked as though they might fall off. Her hair, though still braided, was now wispy. 

“I look like I’m about to go to a My Chemical Romance concert,” Katara laughed. 

Zuko chuckled. “Man, I  _ wish,  _ they haven’t made music together since 2013. I got the couch ready for you.” 

“Thank you, Zuko, I really appreciate it.” Katara settled onto the couch, pulling the blanket up to her chin. 

“Well, uh, goodnight,” said Zuko.

“Goodnight,” replied Katara, yawning. 

Zuko made his way to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth before heading to his room. Closing the door behind him, he couldn’t help think about the situation he got himself into. All he wanted to do was finish school and get out. He and Mai have been broken up for 7 months, and he wasn’t planning on anything else happening. Shaking his head, he got into his pajamas, and went to bed. Katara wasn’t so bad. Maybe she’s just what he needed. 


	7. of all the gin joints in all the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to breakfast. Suki and Sokka are worried about Katara moving too fast, which brings up some suppressed memories for Katara regarding a past relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write, the more I learn about Katara and her story. It's really interesting how much you know from canon, but also the freedom to make something your own is liberating.  
> Thank you all again for reading!! I've seen all your comments and feedback. As the cast of Camp Rock once said... YOU ROCK.

Katara woke with a start. Looking around, she remembered she was on Zuko’s couch. In Zuko’s apartment. She sat up, noticing someone was banging on the door. Just as she was about to get up, Zuko came out of his room, yawning. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he mumbled, making his way to the door as he ruffled his hair. “Oh, hey Sokka.”

“Hey, buddy,” she heard Sokka reply. “My sister here?”

She saw Zuko stand out of the way of the door so Sokka could see her. She gave a small wave. 

“I sent you guys a text,” she said. 

“I know, I know,” replied Sokka, putting his hands up. “Just, you know, making sure. Not ready to be an uncle, that’s all.”

Katara felt herself redden as Sokka used the joke she used on Suki last night. Zuko shifted uncomfortably. 

“Anyways, you two coming to breakfast or not? It’s almost 9:00 and Toph is getting restless. Yes, Zuko, you too. You’re one of us now.” 

Katara got up off the couch, folded the blanket and grabbed her clothes. “I’m in. Zuko?”

“Oh,” said Zuko, “yeah, sure, why not?”

“Great! What should I do with these?” Katara asked, motioning to Zuko’s clothes she was wearing. 

“Just give them back another day, it’s fine,” he replied. “See you guys in, what, 10 minutes?”

“Ten minutes,” Sokka agreed. He and Katara made their way back to Katara and Suki’s apartment, but before she could open the door, Sokka grabbed her arm. “Wait, hold on, what happened last night?”

“What do you mean?” Katara asked, feigning innocence. 

“Katara,” said Sokka, “I’m just making sure you’re okay.”

“Sokka, I’m  _ fine,”  _ Katara exclaimed, rolling her eyes. “I didn’t feel like listening to you and Suki have sex and Toph and Aang went to sleep. I didn’t feel like sleeping so Zuko invited me over.”

“And? What happened?”

“We played Uno until almost 5 in the morning,” replied Katara.

“Is that some sort of euphemism?” asked Sokka. 

Katara hit him with her free hand. “ _ No,  _ Sokka. That’s it. We played cards and talked. It was… nice.”

“So, how did you end up in his clothes and on his couch?”

“I didn’t want to wake Aang and Toph up. Nothing happened, Sokka. I promise.”

Sokka looked at Katara. She knew what he was thinking. 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” he said, finally. “After Jet-”

“Zuko is  _ not  _ Jet. I’m fine. Now can I please go brush my teeth and get dressed?” 

Sokka sighed and moved out of the way. As soon as Katara opened the door, a chorus of “Katara!” rang through the apartment. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko dressed and brushed his teeth quickly and made his way to the hallway where the others were waiting for him. As the gang made their way to the street, they filed off in pairs: Suki and Sokka in front, followed by Aang and Katara, with Zuko and Toph in the back.

“Looks like I’m with you, Sparky,” said Toph, grabbing on to Zuko’s arm to guide her. 

“Sparky?” Zuko asked.

Toph shrugged. “You seem angry, that’s all.” 

“Not a false assessment,” replied Zuko. “How do you know, though, we barely talked last night?” 

“The tone of your voice. Not really angry, just… sad? Unsure of yourself,” explained Toph. 

“Damn, you’re good.” 

Toph smiled. “I’m studying psychology. Just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I can’t read people.” 

Zuko couldn’t help but be impressed. “You know, I might not be the best person to guide you.”

“Why’s that?”

“I’m legally blind in my left eye.”

Toph let go of Zuko and punched him in the arm before grabbing on to it again. 

“What was that for?”

“That’s my way of showing affection,” she replied, smiling again. 

_ Maybe being part of this group isn’t so bad,  _ Zuko thought. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the diner, the waitress brought them to their usual table. Luckily, their usual was already large enough, so they didn’t have to adjust to make room for Zuko. Katara found that Zuko somehow nudged himself between her and Aang. She noticed that Aang didn’t look particularly happy about it, but he pursed his lips and didn’t say anything. Across from her sat Toph, with Sokka in between her and Suki. 

“So, this is your go to diner?” Zuko asked, picking up a menu and glancing at it. “What do you suggest?”

“I’m a big fan of their waffles,” replied Aang, looking through his own menu. “You can choose different fruits and stuff to put on it.”

“I like the eggs benedict, personally,” said Suki. “Their hollandaise sauce is the best.”

Zuko nodded and began flipping through. 

Toph handed her own menu to Sokka to look through for her and Katara tried to decide between two different types of eggs benedict. The waitress came back for their drink orders; everyone ordered a coffee except for Aang who ordered water. When the drinks came, they put in their food orders and made some idle conversation.

“By the way, guys,” said Suki, “my first tournament is next Thursday. Be there or be square.”

“You know I’m in,” replied Sokka, putting his arm around Suki. Toph pretended to gag. 

“Taekwondo,” Katara whispered to Zuko. 

Once the food came, the gang got quiet and began to eat. Sokka and Suki would go back and forth trying each other’s food. Toph shoveled food in her mouth like it was her last meal. Katara ate thoughtfully, thinking of the conversation she had with Suki earlier this morning while she was getting ready.

“So, you’re not going to tell me what happened?” asked Suki, following Katara into her room so she could get ready.

“Suki,  _ nothing  _ happened. We just talked, that’s  _ it.”  _ said Katara, already annoyed. 

“Okay, okay,” said Suki, sitting at Katara’s desk. “You know, we’re all just a little worried after Jet, that’s all.”

“Will you all stop with Jet!” yelled Katara, throwing Zuko’s sweatpants on the ground angrily. “Jet was an asshole! He hurt me because I let him! I won’t let that happen again!”

“Katara,” said Suki, standing up and wrapping her arms around Katara, “it’s okay. I’m sorry. We’re just looking out, okay?”

Katara pushed Suki away, and continued to get ready. 

“Katara? Katara?”

“Huh, what?” asked Katara, her attention coming back to the present. 

“Did you want to box yours up?” asked Zuko. 

“Oh,” Katara glanced at her barely eaten food; she wasn’t hungry. “Yeah, okay.” 

The gang packed up and headed back to the apartment. Toph chose to cling onto Katara this time.

“You okay, Sugar Queen?” asked Toph. Katara was surprised. Toph never seemed to be one for feelings.

“Yeah, fine, why?”

Toph shrugged. “You just seemed quiet at breakfast, that’s all.”

The two girls continued in silence. Sokka was having a debate with Zuko over who the best character in ‘Community’ was (Sokka says Troy, but Zuko is partial to Dean Pelton). Aang kept glancing backwards at Katara. Once back at the apartment, Zuko bid the others goodbye and went to his own apartment. Toph and Aang gathered their belongings, said farewell, and left. Sokka made his way to the bathroom.

“Hey,” said Suki, looking at Katara, “I’m sorry about this morning.”

Katara sighed. “No, you’re right. After Jet, I’ve just been… I don’t know… distracted? I guess? You know, he was my first love and I thought he was perfect.”

“Katara, he was a manipulative jerk who almost ruined you,” replied Suki, sitting on the couch and motioning for Katara to join her. “The amount of times you called me crying because he hit you? Or when he would force you into the car after he was drinking? Katara it’s just not right.” 

“I know,” said Katara, finally starting to cry, “I know, Suki. He just - I thought he  _ got  _ me, you know? But now every guy reminds me of him. Haru asked me on a date, and I bailed halfway through because I thought I was going to throw up after making a bad joke he didn’t laugh at. I’ve been so closed off and I just - I needed a guy who  _ did  _ get me. And I adore, Aang, I really, really do, but he’s just… Aang. He’s such a sweet kid, and he’s been through a lot too, but he doesn’t get me.”

Suki brought Katara closer to her. “I know, babe.”

“You want to know what Zuko and I talked about last night? We talked about our fucked up lives. He told me how he got his scar. He never told anyone that, and he told  _ me,  _ Suki. And I told him about my mom. I know you guys all know about mom, but I don’t know, Suki. I don’t know.”

“Uh, everything okay?” asked Sokka while walking in the room. “Did something happen?”

“I think we dug up some suppressed memories about Jet,” replied Suki. 

Sokka sighed and sat down on Katara’s other side, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, sis, I know how much of a sore spot that is for you.” 

Katara sat up. Suki grabbed the tissue box from the side table and handed it to Katara, who took a few and blew her nose.

“No, it’s okay, I get it,” she said. “You’re worried about me. I’ll be careful I promise. First sign of trouble, I’ll say something.”

Suki and Sokka glanced at each other.

“So, what?” said Sokka. “You like Zuko?”

Katara shrugged. “No, not like… that. He’s just a friend. I just… need you guys to trust me, okay?”

“Yeah, sis,” said Sokka, putting his arm around her, “we trust you.”


	8. the last of the real ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula somehow gets a hold of Zuko, who does not take it well. Not knowing how to relax, he calls Katara who comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the tune of "Shots": ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST EVERYBODY!

September moved quickly. Too quickly for Zuko’s taste. He kept up with his school work and continued taking shifts at Uncle Iroh’s shop. He would sometimes hang out with the gang in Katara and Suki’s apartment like he did that first week of school, but he and Katara never had another late night Uno game. After breakfast a few weeks ago, Katara seemed different. Not different, but sad. Overworked. Zuko hoped it wasn’t something he said, but she never treated him any differently. They would wave at each other in the hallway, and Katara even gave him her number “just in case”. He wasn’t really sure what that meant, but the two did text occasionally. 

The last weekend of September, Zuko was doing homework at his kitchen table when his phone buzzed on the table. Hoping it was Katara, he picked it up quickly. It was an unknown number.

_Unknown > Come on Zuzu, not picking up for your only sister. _

Zuko’s blood ran cold. Dropping his phone he stood up and started pacing around his kitchen and living room. 

_How did she get my number? Did she get it from Mai? Do I need to change my number? Did she give it to Ozai? Does she know where I live? Does_ Ozai _know where I live?_

“SHIT,” yelled Zuko, kicking a chair that was closest to him. “Shit!” 

His phone buzzed again. Taking a deep breath,he picked it up.

_Unknown > It’s Azula by the way. You can block me all you want, but I have my ways. _

Zuko groaned and sat on the floor, bringing his knees to his face. He couldn’t breathe. Everything around him was falling apart. He felt hot tears slide down his face as he struggled to catch his breath. 

_Unknown > Don’t worry, Father won’t come to you, but he does want to see you again. Come on, Zuzu, don’t be stupid like like our dear old uncle. _

Zuko couldn’t do it. He knows he should call Uncle Iroh, but he can’t bring himself to do it. Fumbling through his phone, he found the contact he really wanted. Bringing it to his ear, he prayed she would pick up.

“Hello?” came Katara’s voice. She sounded confused. He never called her before. 

Zuko laughed. “Katara.”

“Zuko, are you okay?”

“Uh, well, you see,” stammered Zuko, “no. I’m not.”

“Is your door unlocked?”

Zuko glanced up at his door. From where he was, he could see the lock in the unlock position. He nodded.

“Zuko?” 

“Oh, uh, yes.” 

“Okay, stay where you are, I’m coming over.” Katara hung up. 

Zuko placed his phone back on the ground, and brought his knees to his face once again. He heard the door open.

“Zuko?” Katara called.

“Here,” Zuko managed to croak out. 

Katara made his way to him, sitting down next to him and wrapping her arms around him. “I’m here. It’s okay, I’m here.”

He felt her fingers twirl through his hair as he sobbed in her chest. Big, heaving breaths that wouldn’t slow down no matter how hard he tried. She just held him close, not saying anything. He appreciated her for that. When he felt like he could finally breathe normally again, he shifted to signal to Katara he was ready. 

She loosened her grip a bit and looked at him. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Azula,” he replied, pointing to his phone lying on the ground. 

“Your sister?” she asked, her eyes wide. “But I thought you blocked her on everything?”

“I did, but she got a hold of me somehow,” he replied, grabbing his phone and unlocking it to show Katara the messages. 

“You _father_ wants to see you?” Katara shook her head and gave the phone back to Zuko. “After everything’s he done to you.”

Zuko let out a laugh. “Yeah, father of the year.”

“Could it be a prank?” 

“No, I know it’s not,” he replied bitterly. “Only Azula calls me ‘Zuzu’.”

Katara looked at him. For a minute, Zuko felt ashamed; in one month, he’s opened himself up to Katara more than he ever had to anyone else he’s ever met. _Maybe I should have just called Iroh._

“Come hang out in my apartment with me,”she said finally, standing up and offering him her hand. “Suki is at taekwondo practice, so it’s just me.” 

He took it and heaved himself off the floor. “Are - are you sure?”

“Yeah, of course,” she replied, “bring your work and we can study together. But first, I want you to call your uncle.”

Zuko sighed. For some reason, he knew she was going to say that. He picked up his phone off the floor and looked at Katara. “Stay here while I do it?”

She nodded. He unlocked his phone and found Iroh’s contact information. 

“Uncle?” he asked when his Uncle picked up. “No, no I’m not okay. Azula somehow contacted me. No, I don’t know how she got my number. Yes, I can tell it’s her. I’m okay now Uncle, I’m with a friend. We’re going to hang out for a bit. Yes, I’ll call you if I hear anything else. No, _please_ do not call Ozai. Uncle, _please._ Thank you. I’ll stop by your house tomorrow. Yes, okay. Yeah. Okay. Bye, Uncle.” 

Zuko hung up and looked at Katara. She smiled at him. 

“I’m assuming he took it well?” 

“So well,” he replied. “I’ll stop by there tomorrow to talk to him. Hopefully we can figure something out then.”

Katara nodded understanding. “Grab your stuff and we’ll head next door.”

Zuko grabbed his laptop and his backpack full of books off the floor. As they head out, he grasps his keys off the kitchen counter and locks the door behind them. They make their way to Katara’s unlocked apartment. Zuko settles himself at the small table in the kitchen, placing his bag on the floor next to him and his head in his hands. 

“Do you want something to drink? Or to eat?” Katara asked gently. 

Zuko shook his head, but Katara placed a water bottle in front of him anyways. “Thanks.”

Katara squeezed his shoulder and quickly made her way to her room. She came back a few minutes later with her textbooks and her laptop. The two set up, Zuko working on an analysis before moving on to his senior thesis and Katara studying for an upcoming exam and working on a case study at the same time. They worked quietly, which Zuko was thankful for, but he was tempted to dig into his bag and look for headphones. 

“Do you only listen to pop punk?” Katara asked, looking at Zuko as though she was reading his thoughts.

“What?” 

“I hear you listening to your music sometimes you know,” she said smiling. 

“Shit, sorry,” replied Zuko, blushing. “Guess I didn’t keep my promise.”

Katara laughed. “Zuko, it’s okay. I get it. I know why you listen to it that loud. I kind of like it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Though I can tell you’re partial to My Chemical Romance.” 

“I mean, who wouldn’t be?”

Katara shrugged. “I prefer Fall Out Boy.”

Zuko laughed. “Of course you do. Yeah, they’re great too.”

Katara blushed. “Hey, ever listen to Hozier?”

“Uh, no, no really,” replied Zuko, frowning a bit. “I only heard _Take Me to Church,_ but that’s it.”

Katara pulled out her phone and placed it on the table. “May I?”

“By my guest.”

She opened Spotify and clicked on a song. Soft, rhythmic guitars filled the room and Hozier’s deep voice began. Zuko leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. It was different from what he usually listens to but he likes it. It’s calming in a way, and Zuko needs calm. He felt his shoulders relax and could hear Katara humming along softly. 

When it finished, he opened his eyes. “I really liked it. What’s it called?”

“ _From Eden,_ ” she replied. “It’s my favorite song by him.”

“I can see why.” 

“Can I show you something?”

“What?” Zuko was utterly confused. “Like, another song?”

Katara laughed. “No, not another song. Promise you won’t tell my brother?” 

“I promise,” Zuko replied hesitantly. 

She stood up and lifted her shirt. Zuko flinched, but Katara lifted her shirt to just below her bra. There, on her ribs, Zuko could make out words inked on her skin. He tried not to stare too hard. 

“‘I slithered here from Eden’,” he read. “Nice, I like it.”

She put her shirt down. “Thanks. I got it back last November, after a bad break up. Sokka doesn’t know. And by extension, neither does my dad.” 

“Bad break up, huh?” asked Zuko, cocking his eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” Katara replied, “but, um, I don’t think I’m really ready to talk about that yet. Is that okay?”

Zuko understood. He still wasn’t sure what made him reveal his darkest secrets to Katara almost a month ago, but he understood why she may be guarded about something personal. 

“Yeah, I get that,” he said, reaching over and taking her hand in his. “I had an ex-girlfriend I was on and off with for, like, I don’t know, five years? We’ve been officially broken up for the past 8 months. She’s actually friends with my sister, so you can guess how that worked out.”

“Damn, Zuko,” Katara said, “how could you not predict that one?”

Zuko couldn’t help it, he started laughing and couldn’t stop. Katara soon joined in, both of them laughing until they couldn’t breathe. They didn’t hear the door knob turn and door open. 

“Hey, Katara, hi Zuko,” said Suki walking into the room, Sokka on her heels. “Uh, everything okay?”

“Yeah, we’re good,” Katara replied, wiping her eyes of the tears that formed. Zuko nodded in agreement. 

“Okay, awesome. I’m going to change.” Suki gave Sokka a quick kiss to the cheek and went to her room. 

Sokka looked back and forth between his sister and Zuko. “So, uh, what are you doing?”

“Oh relax, Sokka,” exclaimed Katara, rolling her eyes at her brother, “I was lonely so I invited Zukko to come over and do homework with me.”

Zuko was thankful she didn’t tell him the real reason he was there. Suki came back into the room, her backpack slung over her shoulder. 

“What, I thought we were going to, I don’t know… not do homework?” asked Sokka. 

Suki rolled her eyes. “We’re not. These are clothes. Let’s go back to your place, give these guys some room.”

Suki and Sokka waved goodbye and left. Zuko looked at Katara who shrugged. “Back to work.” 

“Yeah,” he said softly, “back to work.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next couple chapters have some angst again. We need to build up to everything, ya know what I mean?


	9. disloyal order of water buffaloes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko invites Katara to visit his Uncle Iroh at his tea shop. While there, the two have the tough conversation about past traumas and how they learned to continue on without letting these traumas define them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a trigger warning for mentions of abuse, alcohol use, and rape. 
> 
> This chapter got pretty heavy as I let Zuko and Katara figure themselves out; I knew Katara was hesitant and that Suki and Sokka were protective of her after Jet, but this chapter pretty much wrote itself. Zuko struggled in the past, and knowing what happened to him defines his character. 
> 
> I also adore writing Suki and Katara interactions. They're the best girls.
> 
> I promise, more fluff in later chapters!

Katara wasn’t really sure what changed between her and Zuko. As October started, Katara began to feel the pressure of school, but being with Zuko made her feel better than she had in months. After Suki and Sokka’s warning, she was still wary and couldn’t help but feel that everything that made her happy would be taken away from her. 

Still, she went back and forth between clinicals, homework, class and labs. She made time for her friends, going to Suki’s taekwondo tournaments and Aang’s pre meets for track. She even went with Sokka to a robotics club to check out the robot he and Teo were working on. Toph would come over for a girls’ night, gossiping about rumors heard around campus; this ranged from Haru’s new and terrible mustache to who’s sleeping with who. 

One Saturday, mid October, Katara was sitting at her desk, working on homework. Hozier’s voice drifted through the room. She could hear the TV in the living room; it sounded like Suki was watching ‘Stranger Things’ again. Sighing, she kept working, wishing she could be doing something else. Her phone buzzed. 

_ Zuko > I’m going to visit my uncle at work. Want to join? _

Katara glanced at her unfinished homework. She  _ was  _ almost done and she could finish tomorrow if she had to. 

_ K > I’m in. When are we going? _

_ Z > Meet in the hall in 20 minutes? I need to shower lol _

Katara smiled. And now she was imagining Zuko in the shower.  _ Damn.  _

_ K > Sounds good! Have a nice shower :) _

_ Z > ;) _

Laughing, Katara put her books back in her book bag and put her laptop on the charger. She looked through her closet, trying to find something cute to wear. 

“Hey, Suki!” Katara called, opening her bedroom door. 

“What?” Suki called back.

“Come in here, I need help!”

“Aw, but Nancy, Jonathan, and Steve are about to face the Demogorgon!” Still, Katara heard the sound from the TV stop, meaning Suki must have paused the show. She heard her come down the hall. Suki leaned up against her door; she was wearing an old pair of sweatpants and Sokka’s high school sweatshirt; her short brown hair was pulled up into a half bun. “Okay, what do you need?”

“I need help picking out an outfit. I only have 20 minutes.”

Suki raised her eyebrows. “For?”

“I’m… meeting Zuko,” Katara replied, facing the closet again. She heard Suki sigh, but if she disapproved, she didn’t say anything. It’s not that Suki didn’t like Zuko, she enjoyed their conversations, she was more just worried about Katara rushing into things. 

“Okay, move over,” Suki said, walking over to the closet. “What are we going for? Sexy? Romantic? Cute? ‘I’m emotionally unavailable, but god you’re so hot’?” 

“Literally anything.” Katara watched Suki shift through her closet a bit. She pulled out shirt after shirt, a dress, some leggings. She watched as Suki mixed and matched different combinations of clothes. At one point she threw a pair of jeans at Katara. 

“Try those, I want these to be the focal point,” said Suki, turning back to the pile she made.

Katara stripped out the sweatpants she borrowed from Zuko that she still didn’t give back and pulled the jeans on. They were a pair of high waisted dark wash jeans with three buttons. “Okay, why these?”

“They make your ass look great,” Suki replied, comparing shirts. Katara went and looked at herself in the mirror; Suki was right. “Hmm, you don’t want a sweater because it’s not that cold, but you also don’t want something light.” 

Katara looked at the options Suki had laid out. She picked up a light plaid shirt, red and black. “Okay, how about this? I can wear a short sleeve T-shirt under it.”

“What shirt we thinking?”

Katara dug around her drawers for a casual short sleeve black shirt with a deep V-neck. She held it up for Suki.

“Try it on,” Suki told her, sitting on Katara’s bed.

Katara pulled off the shirt she was wearing and put on the black shirt and the plaid shirt over it. “Well?”

Suki nodded approvingly. “Tuck the T-shirt in.”

“Yep,” replied Katara, who did just that. 

“Oh, much better. Shoes?”

“Shit, good point.” Katara dug around her closet some more. “Is it still nice enough for Toms?”

“I’d say so,” replied Suki. “The black ones?”

“Yeah.” Katara found them and put them on. Suki nodded again. “Okay. Great. Shit, my hair!”

“Keep it down, it looks fine,” said Suki, walking over to Katara and styling Katara’s hair a bit. “Extra curly today.”

Katara looked in the mirror. She did look good. Checking the time on her phone, she had about 5 more minutes before she had to meet Zuko. 

“You going to be okay?” Suki asked. 

“Yeah,” replied Katara, “we’re just going to his Uncle’s tea shop. Innocent enough, right?”

“Should be,” Suki said. “Listen, you know Sokka and I like Zuko, right? Hell, at this point I think Sokka likes Zuko more than he likes me.” 

Katara chuckled. “Yeah, I know that.”

“We just don’t want you to get hurt,” Suki continued, “or… hurt Zuko.” 

She never thought of that. Since Jet, Katara blew it with Haru and she never told Aang how she really felt, even though he figured it out on his own. “I guess I never really thought of it that way.”

“And that’s okay.” Suki pressed on. “Just know what you’re both getting into. Know that the rest of us care about you and we’re here if you need anything. But, if you call me crying because Zuko is being a jackass, I will cut his dick off and ban you from seeing him ever again. Deal?” 

“Deal.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ A winky face! You sent her back a fucking  _ winky  _ face!  _ Zuko thought to himself as he showered quickly. He went into his bedroom, opening his closet, trying to figure out what to wear. After shifting around for a bit, he pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain, dark green long sleeve shirt.  _ It’ll have to do. If only I could do something about the damn scar.  _

Zuko shook his head and walked out of his apartment, locking his door behind him. He debated knocking on Katara’s door, but as soon as he walked over, the door opened. 

“Call me if you need anything, okay?” He heard Suki say.

“I know, Suki, I will,” came Katara’s reply. She turned around and almost walked right into Zuko. “Oh, shit, sorry.” 

“You’re good,” replied Zuko. “You, uh, ready to go?” 

“Yes, I am!” she exclaimed. They waved to Suki who watched the two of them walk to the stairwell. 

“Everything okay?” Zuko asked once they exit the building.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, everything is fine,” Katara replied, looking up at him. “She’s just overprotective that’s all. Cons of being best friends with your older brother’s girlfriend, I guess.”

“Am I right to assume it’s about the bad break up you told me about?”

Katara sighed. “Yes.”

“Okay,” said Zuko. “That makes sense. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable in any way.”

Katara stopped walking and looked at Zuko. He was afraid he did or said something wrong. 

“You know, you’re the first guy to ever say that to me. Jet was a fucking jackass and strung me along for a year, Haru only liked me because I was nice to him once, and Aang.. well Aang just assumed we’d get together because we’ve known each other for so long.” 

Zuko blinked. “Oh, uh, then I’m glad to have done so.” 

“Me too,” Katara said, finally walking again. “You look good, by the way. I like the shirt.”

“You look nice too,” he replied. 

The two continued walking at a comfortable pace. At point, Zuko felt Katara’s hand brush up against his. After what she said to him, he didn’t want to misread any signals, but when it happened again, he decided to hold her hand in his. When she didn’t pull away, Zuko felt slightly better. Further down the road, he felt Katara’s fingers lace into his. He couldn’t help thinking about how  _ natural  _ it felt. Once they made their way to the shop, Zuko opened the door, letting Katara in first.

“Hello, Uncle!” yelled Zuko, spotting Iroh with a customer. 

“Ah, nephew!” replied Iroh, walking over to the two. “And who is this lovely young lady?”

If Katara was embarrassed, she didn’t show it. She stuck out her hand. “I’m Katara, it’s very nice to meet you. Zuko told me a lot about you.”

Iroh shook her hand in his own. “Oho! Has he now? Well, it is very nice to meet you, miss Katara. Can I get you something to drink?”

“What do you recommend?” Katara asked, looking at the vast menu on the wall. 

“May I recommend Jasmine tea?”replied Iroh. “It is a personal favorite of mine.”

Katara nodded. “That sounds great!”

Iroh smiled and made his way to the counter. “Anything for you, Zuko?”

“I’ll have Jasmine tea as well, please.” 

Katara opened her purse, pulling out her debit card to pay. Zuko placed his hand on hers, motioning for her to put it away. 

“Why?”

“He’s not going to let you pay, trust me,” explained Zuko. The amount of times Zuko took food or drinks home that Iroh never expected him to pay for amounted to hundreds of dollars.

Still, he watched as Katara opened her wallet, put her debit card away, and took out a few $5 bills and placed them in the tip jar. Zuko chuckled lightly and led her over to a table to sit. Iroh hustled over with two cups of hot tea, which he placed in front of them

“Join us, Uncle,” said Zuko, already pulling over a chair. Iroh obliged and sat down.

Katara took a sip of her tea. “This is delicious!” 

“Thank you, miss Katara!” replied Iroh, his face beaming with pride. “So, tell me about yourself.”

Zuko listened as Katara told Iroh about school, friends, and family. Iroh listened politely, nodding along as she told him story after story. 

“You do have your work cut out for you, Miss Katara,” he said, giving her a warm smile. Katara blushed and had some more tea. Iroh turned his attention to Zuko. “Any updates on the situation?”

Zuko motioned his chin towards Katara. “She knows, Uncle. I told her. But no, nothing yet.”

Iroh sighed and sat back in his chair, stroking his beard as he did. “No reason to get the police involved yet then.”

“I don’t  _ want  _ the police involved, Uncle, I’m not a kid anymore.” 

“I know, Zuko, I know.” Iroh stared wistfully. “Still, we need to be prepared for anything. We can update the restraining order early if we need to. I’m more concerned about how  _ you  _ will react.”

“Like I said, Uncle,” replied Zuko, staring at his cup, “I’m not a kid anymore. I can handle it.” 

Iroh looked at Zuko, still stroking his beard as he did. “I know, Zuko. And this time, it seems like you have a friend in your corner.” 

Zuko sighed and nodded. He met Katara’s eye who gave him a small smile. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Iroh got up and put the chair back at its normal table. “I must get back to work. If there's anything else you need, please let me know.”

“You okay?” Katara asked once Iroh walked away. 

Zuko nodded. “When this all first happened, I became really depressed. Thirteen years old, no mom, disfigured; I really didn’t know how to handle it. I thought everything was  _ my  _ fault. Dad just hit me so much, but never raised a finger to Azula. He told me she was born lucky, and that I was lucky to be born. Iroh pulled me out of the private school I attended with Azula and he enrolled me in the public school. The school knew about my situation but…”

Katara reached over and grabbed his hand. “You don’t have to tell me.”

He took a deep breath. “I want to tell you, though.”

Katara squeezed his hand. “Okay.”

“I found myself in bed for days on end. I barely went to school. Iroh didn’t know what to do. His son was still in Afghanistan, so he had no help. He had a psychiatrist come talk to me, who then prescribed me medication. It helped a bit. The therapists worked with the school guidance counselors and they made a reintegration plan for me. They put me on a 504 plan for my depression, anxiety, and PTSD. I tried to go to school at least 2 times a week. If I had to leave, Iroh would pick me up. Luckily I had amazing teachers who helped me no matter what. There was this one teacher, she was English, who would sit with me after school in her room and just let me… relax. I kept going to school and I moved on to high school.”

“Did it ever get better?” Katara asked.

“Yeah, it did. Freshman year was bumpy, but sophomore year I was in honors and I ended up graduating top 10% of my class. My 504 plan followed me all the way through, though I had teachers try and fight to take me off. Why would such a great student need a plan like that? They thought I was fine, but Iroh refused because he saw me at home. I stayed with Iroh all the way to college. Junior year, we got the apartment where I’ve been ever since. I still take medication for my depression and my anxiety, occasionally I still go to a therapist. I came a long way.” 

“Yes you did,” replied Katara. “I’m really proud of you, Zuko.” 

Zuko gave her a small smile. Their hands were still interlocked in the middle of the table. 

“Jet abused me,” said Katara.

“What?”

“Jet,” Katara clarified, “my ex. He was abusive.”

“Katara, you don’t-”

“No, Zuko, please,” Katara said, cutting him off. “You told me and I want to tell you.”

Zuko nodded, his hand gripping hers.

“He was my first  _ real  _ boyfriend. I didn’t see any red flags at first. He was sweet. He lost his parents just like I lost my mom. Sometimes he would take me on these grand dates. I thought he was perfect. Then he started to hit me when we fought. I thought that’s what all couples did, even though I never saw Sokka lift a hand to Suki. He’d hit me, call me stupid, tell me I was a slut for talking to other guys. He’d drink a lot and force me to get in the car with him, even though I told him about what happened to my mom. He’d make me have sex when I didn’t want to or didn’t feel like it,” Katara took a deep breath. “I never told the others until it was too late. Suki saw a bruise on my arm and I just broke down. Sokka threatened to ruin him, but I begged him not to do anything. The two came with me when I broke up with Jet; Suki and Sokka can be intimidating when they want to be, so Jet took a step back. I blocked his number, blocked him on all social media, and let campus police know. He hasn’t bothered me since last December. Only Suki and Sokka know the full extent, but Aang and Toph… they just think he was a dick” 

He didn’t realize how tightly he was holding Katara’s hand until she was finished. He stared at her, unable to make sense of what she just told him. Katara, who put everyone else first and never hesitated to put her feelings aside for someone else’s. He didn’t know Jet, but he  _ hated  _ him. 

“Want to get out of here?” he finally asked.

She smiled. “Yeah, I do. I really do.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After walking around the Commons for about an hour, Katara and Zuko made their way back to their apartment building. At their respective doors, they bid each other goodbye. Katara made her way into the apartment and saw Suki sitting on the couch on FaceTime with Sokka.

“Oh, hold on, that's your sister,” she said to Sokka. She turned to Katara. “Hey, babe, how did it go?”

Katara sat next to Suki who adjusted the phone so Sokka could see them both.

“Yeah, sis, spill,” said Sokka, “what happened?”

“We went to his Uncle’s tea shop and then we went to Commons where we walked a bit,” Katara replied. “And I, uh, told him about Jet.”

“You did?” said Suki, looking somewhat impressed. “And how did he take it?”

Katara shrugged. Zuko was a bit hard to read, plus he spilled his own secrets before she spilled her own. “Good, I think. We just talked a lot.”

“And,” said Sokka, “how are we feeling?”

“Good,” replied Katara. “Really, really good. Guys… I really like him.”

Suki put her arm around Katara. “We know, babe. And we’re happy if you’re happy.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko leaned up against his door as soon as he closed it.

_ Shit.  _

He wasn’t expecting their… date? Whatever it was, he wasn’t expecting it to go quite like that. Still, it was nice to talk to Katara. He felt open with her, like she was the calm he was looking for. She was just as open with him as he was with her. Zuko never felt that vulnerable with anyone. Mai was Mai, not really open about how she was feeling except for when she hated something. But Katara? They could be open with each other; he didn’t feel her judge him once, just as he didn’t judge her.

Zuko sighed and went to his bedroom, deciding to change. He looked for his MCR T-shirt before remembering Katara still had it. He settled for a different ratty shirt and a pair sweatpants and made his way to his living room, sinking into the couch and opening Netflix. He was about to click on ‘Community’, but decided to try ‘New Girl’ last minute.

The first episode started off slow, but he couldn’t contain his laughter by the end. He could somewhat see why Katara and Suki said he reminded them of Nick Miller; they were both grumpy. He watched a few more episodes when he felt his phone vibrate.

_ Katara > Hey, today was… a lot. Just making sure you’re okay? _

Zuko smiled. There she was, checking on everyone else before herself.

_ Z > Yes I’m ok. Are you? _

_ K > Yes, I am. Thank you for letting me be so open with you _

_ Z > I owe you a thanks as well.  _

_ Z > What a pair we make huh? _

_ K > LOL _

_ K > What a pair we make! _

Zuko laughed and snapped a quick picture of his screen.

_ Z > Look what I’m watching! _

_ K > WHO’S THAT GIRL?! IT’S JESS!  _

Zuko laughed again, feeling lighter than he had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Fall Out Boy's "Disloyal Order of Water Buffaloes" please and thank you. It is my absolute favorite song by them and helped me through some tough times these past few years.   
> Actually... just listen to Fall Out Boy's album "Folie a Deux" in its entirety, you will NOT regret it!!


	10. you're crashing but you're no wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff, no angst.

October passed in a whirlwind. Halloween was spent with the gang in Zuko’s apartment for once, eating too much candy, drinking too much cactus juice, smoking a ton of weed, and watching shitty Halloween movies. November started, and Zuko found himself prepping for the seminar he was presenting in mid month. He and Katara spent as much time together as they could, but their schedules became so hectic, they would go days without seeing each other. 

Finally, on a random Wednesday night, Zuko and Katara were in Zuko’s apartment, each working on homework at the kitchen table. Zuko was having trouble coming up with an analysis of Walt Whitman’s  _ On a Beach At Night Alone.  _ He always found Whitman to be easy to analyze, but for some reason, this one made him stuck.

“Zuko?” came Katara’s voice, snapping Zuko back to reality. “You okay?”

“Huh, yeah, why?”

“You’re tapping your pencil,” replied Katara, taking her hand and gently placing it on Zuko’s, stopping it from tapping. “You do that when you’re stuck.”

Zuko looked down at his hand, Katara’s now resting on his. “Oh, yeah, I guess I do do that.”

Katara smiled and took her hand back. “What’s on your mind?”

“Just this poem,” he replied, shrugging. “I thought a full semester of Walt Whitman would be easy, but I finally met my match. This isn’t due until Friday, I’ll just finish it tomorrow.”

Katara nodded and got back to her own work. Zuko couldn’t help but to watch her. Her long hair cascaded down her shoulders, and her brow scrunched in concentration. She placed her foot on the chair, moving her knee closer to her; she was wearing Zuko’s sweatpants. When she finally looked up, she caught him staring. Zuko looked away, blushing. 

“What are you thinking about now?” she asked, placing her notebook on the table.

“Just, you know, a person,” replied Zuko, leaning his head on his hand. “Someone I like a lot.”

Katara copied Zuko. “What are they like?”

Zuko took note that Katara used  _ they  _ instead of  _ she.  _ One night, when they were having a late night FaceTime, he told her about the random hookups he had with women and men after his break up with Mai. Not the way he wanted to tell her he was bisexual, but there it was. She didn’t even think twice about it. 

“Well,” said Zuko, “she’s very smart.”

“Is she?”

Zuko nodded. “She’s also extremely caring of others. In the time I’ve known her, she’s always put others’ needs before her own. She’s like a super woman.” 

“Oh? I’m sure she’d love to hear that.”

“She’s also very pretty,” Zuko continued, leaning in closer. 

“Yeah? Think I’d like her?” 

“Maybe.” 

Next thing he knew, his lips were on hers. She leaned in closer to him, allowing him to put his hand on her waist. Remembering what she told him about Jet, he broke away.

“Is this okay?”

“More than okay,” she replied, and her lips found his again. 

It was awkward, sitting at a kitchen table, but his hand found its way up her back and he felt her hand in his hair. Her lips were soft, careful. He wanted to pull her closer, make their way to the couch where they could continue. Just as they broke apart again, before Zuko could make his offer, Katara’s phone rang.

“It’s Aang,” she said, staring at the screen. “What could he want?” 

“Answer it,” he told her. 

Katara answered and Zuko listened to her side of the conversation. 

“Aang, slow down. Okay. Okay. Yes, I’m really good at calculus. Well I’m with Zuko now. I’d rather you not walk all the way over here, it’s almost 10pm. I mean… I could FaceTime you? Okay, give me 15 minutes.” Katara hung up. 

“Everything okay?” Zuko asked.

Katara sighed and she got up to start packing her bag. “Aang has a calculus test tomorrow that he forgot to study for. He asked if I could help.” 

“Ah, I see.” 

“I’m sorry, Zuko, I just... I feel bad,” Katara exclaimed. 

“Katara, it’s okay.” Sure, Zuko was jealous, but he understood. 

“Guess I really do put others before me, huh?” she asked, smiling at him. 

“Yeah, you do.” He walked her to the door opening it for her. “Uh, listen, I was wondering… maybe we could go on a date this weekend? A real date, not Uncle Iroh’s shop. A date where we don’t talk about our shitty childhoods or exes.”

Katara smiled again. “I would  _ love  _ that.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since her kiss with Zuko a few days before, Katara felt like she was floating. She could barely get through her FaceTime tutoring with Aang and he could tell she was distracted. Suki was ecstatic when Katara told her about what happened, and while Sokka was happy for her, he was still wary. 

On Sunday morning, Katara woke up at 6:30 in a jumble of nerves. She wasn’t meeting Zuko out in the hallway until noon and she knew she wasn’t going to be able to fall back asleep. Grabbing her phone, she opened Instagram and scrolled through her feed. There was a picture Sokka posted of him and Suki posing in front of the partially built C3PO; Suki was kissing its cheek as Sokka crouched in front with his hands together as though praying. Katara laughed and double clicked to like it. Aang had posted a picture of himself high jumping. Katara remembered that meet; Aang hit his personal best. She continued scrolling before deciding to just get ready for the day.

Getting up, she went to the bathroom to shower. While showering, she decided to shave, just in case. By the time she finished showering, it was almost 7:30. She threw on the sweatpants and MCR shirt she borrowed from Zuko that she  _ still  _ didn’t give back and braided her hair; her nimble fingers untangled every knot. 

She cooked some eggs, making extra for Suki for when she woke up. Sitting at the table, she opened her email on her phone scrolling through emails from classmates and a reminder from Professor Yagoda to turn in paperwork from their clinicals. 

“Why are you awake so early?” asked Suki, stretching as she walked into the kitchen. “It’s 8:00 on a Sunday morning.”

“Could say the same thing about you,” replied Katara. “I woke up at like 6:30 and couldn’t fall back asleep. Made you some eggs by the way.”

“Thanks,” Suki said, stifling a yawn, turning on the Keurig. “I decided to go to the gym with Toph this morning. Want to join?”

“Well, what time will you be back? I’m meeting Zuko at noon.” 

“Ah, so that’s why you’re up so early,” exclaimed Suki, grabbing her coffee and eggs and sitting next to Katara at the table. “Well, we plan to go around 9:30 and be there for about 2 hours.”

Katara shook her head. “Yeah, that’s cutting it close. Can you at least help me pick out an outfit?”

“Chill, woman, let me eat my eggs.”

Katara laughed and got up to put her empty plate in the sink. She heard her phone buzzing on the table. “Suki, can you grab that for me?”

“It’s your dad!” said Suki. Katara ran over and grabbed her phone.

“Dad!” she said when she answered the phone. “Suki says hi.”

“Hello, girls,” came Hakoda’s deep voice. “How are you?”

“I’m good, Dad,” replied Katara, leaving Suki in the kitchen and going into her bedroom. She flung herself on her bed. “How are you doing? How’s work? How’s Gran Gran?”

She heard Hakoda sigh on the other side. “Everything’s good. Work is work. I decided to take on an extra shift this week though. What do you say to me and Gran Gran visiting you and Sokka on Saturday?”

“Dad, that would be great! It’s been so long since we saw you and Gran Gran. Want me to find some good brunch places?”

“Sounds good to me. But what about you? What’s been going on?”

Katara told him about her clinicals, her classes, and the gang. She told him about Suki’s taekwondo tournaments and Aang’s track meets. He chuckled when she told him about her recent trip to the grocery store with Toph; a man, realizing Toph was blind, tried to take the last gallon of apple cider out of their cart, but what he didn’t know what that Toph could feel the vibrations of his arm hitting the cart which earned him a headlock. 

“What are you doing today?” he asked when she was done talking. 

“Oh, uh, actually…” Katara hadn’t told Hakoda about Zuko yet. She didn’t even tell him the whole Jet story; all he knew was that things ended badly and that she was upset. If she told him the extent of Jet’s abuse, it would break Hakoda’s heart. She had to tell him eventually. “I have a date.” 

“Oh? Tell me more,” Haokda teased.

“Well, his name is Zuko and he’s our neighbor. Suki also knew him from some classes she took with him freshmen and sophomore year. He fits in with the rest of us really well. He and Sokka are pretty much best friends at this point. Toph also really likes him too, so much so she clings to him when we go out as a group more than the rest of us.”

“And Aang?” asked Hakoda. He knew about Aang’s crush on Katara; he told her he could sense it the minute he met Aang. “How does he feel about Zuko?”

“He likes him a lot,” replied Katara. “Just… doesn’t like how close we are, if that makes sense?”

“Yes it does,” her father replied, understanding. “Well, just be careful, okay sweetheart? I would hate to see you so hurt again. You know I worry about you.”

“I know dad,” sighed Katara. “I think Sokka will protect me, though, even if he does like Zuko.”

“Well, if the date goes well today, maybe you can bring Zuko and Sokka can bring Suki for our get together,” suggested Hakoda. Katara could hear the excitement in his voice.

“Well,” said Katara, biting her lip. “I don’t know. I do really want you to meet him, but we haven’t been together just the four of us in a while. Sokka would probably agree.”

“Yeah, okay. Speaking of your brother, I’m going to call him next. See you Saturday?”

“See you Saturday!” agreed Katara. She hung up and looked at the time. Barely 9:00. “Suki!!” 

Suki came into her room with a pair of workout leggings and tank top on. “What, bitch?”

Katara threw a pillow at Suki which Suki deflected. “What do I weeeeear?”

Suki sighed and went over to Katara’s closet. She grabbed a pair of light wash, high waisted jeans and a light blue sweater that was perfect for the chill in the air and brought out Katara’s eyes. She tried it on and modeled the outfit for Suki. Suki shot her the thumbs up. 

“Thank you,” said Katara, dropping to her knees in a mock bow. “You are a queen, and I don't deserve you. How do I  _ ever  _ repay you?”

Suki swatted at Katara with her foot playfully. “I know, I am a bad bitch. As for repayment… want to make Sokka squirm?”

Katara looked up at Suki to see the mischief in her eyes. “What?”

“If you do find yourself under Zuko, have it be here so Sokka can hear it.” 

“SUKI!” Katara screeched, jumping up and hitting her playfully. Suki laughed and went to deflect Katara again. Katara grabbed the pillow off the floor and began hitting Suki, who then grabbed her own pillow off of Katara’s bed. The two girls began screaming and laughing, running around the small apartment in a full blown pillow fight. After a full 10 minutes, the two girls collapsed on the couch, clutching their sides from laughing so hard.

Suki glanced at her watch. “Ah, shit, I’m late. I’m meeting Toph in 10 minutes.” 

Katara watched her friend shoot up off her seat and run into her room. Suki returned with her coat on and her gym bag slung over her shoulder.

“Okay, babe, good luck with Zuko,” Suki said, opening the apartment door and glancing back at Katara. “Call me if you need me.”

“You know it, my queen,” Katara said, standing up and bowing at Suki once again. Suki smirked, waved and walked out. Katara glanced at the time on the microwave: 9:30. It was going to be a long two and a half hours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll have to pry bisexual king Zuko out of my cold, dead hands.


	11. the (shipped) gold standard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter we've all been waiting for: Zuko and Katara's first date.

Zuko woke up on Sunday morning right before 9:00. He tossed and turned almost all night, despite the fact that he was exhausted from working a late shift at Uncle Iroh’s. He finally fell asleep at 5am; running on almost four hours of sleep is not how he wanted to spend his first official date with Katara, but he could not fall back asleep. 

Getting up, he showered, brushed his teeth and made breakfast. As he ate, he could hear the girls screaming next door.  _ I’ll have to ask about that later.  _

He decided to put on an episode ‘Naruto’ to watch, thinking about how cool it would be to bend the different elements. Going back and forth between watching his episode and scrolling through Twitter reading the news, his phone  _ pinged  _ with a recent text.

_ Mai > We need to talk.  _

Zuko let out an exasperated sigh. 

_ Z > What? _

_ M > I miss you, that’s all.  _

_ M > I’m so bored. _

_ M > Can I come over.  _

_ Z > Mai, we’re over. I’m not doing this with you anymore.  _

_ M > If you’re scared about Azula, just say so. I won’t tell her. _

_ M > Come on, Zuko, you know you miss me. _

_ Z > Azula barely has anything to do with this _

_ Z > We just don’t work. Maybe when we were younger, but we outgrew each other. _

_ Z > You need to know this.  _

Zuko stared at his phone, waiting for Mai’s response. A full ten minutes passed with Zuko holding his breath, but the reply never came. Letting out a sigh, he got up. Time to get ready. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara left her apartment at exactly noon. In the hallway, she leaned up against the wall, waiting for Zuko, combing her fingers through her now wavy hair. She didn’t have to wait long, because a minute later Zuko appeared looking flustered. 

“Hey,” she said, “everything good?”

“Hey,” he replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I’m good. Don’t worry about me. Are you ready to head out?” 

The two fell into step beside each other, Zuko tentatively taking her hand in his. She laced his in his, familiarizing herself with the feel of his hand in hers. 

“Where are we going?” she asked as they walked down the street, huddled together. 

“How do you feel about bowling?” 

“Zuko, you know how competitive I am. I fucking  _ love  _ bowling. Big balls?”

Zuko sputtered a bit and blushed. “Uh, well, uh -”

“Oh my god,  _ Zuko,”  _ sassed Katara. “Big ball bowling or candlestick?”

“Oh!” Zuko relaxed. “Big ball. That okay?”

Katara nodded and the two continued with their walk. 

“So why were you and Suki screaming this morning?” asked Zuko. 

Katara started laughing. “We were having a pillow fight. You know, as adults in their early 20s do.” 

Zuko cracked a smile. They reached the bowling alley, and paid for their lane. Zuko put their names in as Katara put her shoes on, thankful the jeans Suki gave her to wear were stretchy. 

Katara was up first. Taking a breath, she walked up the lane and let the ball go: seven pins down. 

“Damn,” exclaimed Zuko, “this is Uno all over again, isn’t it?”

Katara picked up another ball. “Be ready to meet your maker.” 

Zuko laughed. It was a blissful sound. Katara bowled a spare. 

“Well, this is completely unfair,” Zuko scoffed, standing up and picking up his own ball. When he went, his ball went straight into the gutter. Katara had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing too hard. “Hey, what do you expect from a guy who’s legally blind in one eye?” 

This made Katara laugh harder. 

The two took their turns bowling, making conversation in between. Katara was kicking Zuko’s ass and she loved every minute of it. After the round, where Katara won 156 to 98, the pair changed out of their bowling shoes and brought them back to the front. Bracing themselves for the cold, they interlocked their arms and walked out. 

“So, where to next?” Katara asked. 

“I personally worked up an appetite while getting my ass kicked, so I was thinking lunch. What do you think?” 

“I mean, I worked up an appetite kicking your ass, so you know I’m down for that,” she replied. Zuko smiled at her and pulled her closer to him. 

“What are you feeling? Fancy or casual?”

“Casual. I could go for a nice greasy pizza.” 

“My kind of girl,” Zuko chuckled. “I know just the place.”

The two made their way a few streets over to the pizza place Zuko was talking about. They sat down and were soon served by a waitress who took their drink and pizza order.

“So,” said Katara, as the waitress walked away, “you seemed… distracted when you met me outside the apartments. Everything okay?”

Zuko glanced at her. “Remember the ex who’s friends with my sister?”

Katara nodded.

“She just texted me this morning, that’s all,” he rushed through. “Katara, it’s nothing to worry about, I promise. I told her I’m over her.”

Katara felt a tug in her stomach. She believed what Zuko said about him being over his ex-girlfriend, but something didn’t sit well with her. Still, he told her right away. “Thank you for telling me this. I really appreciate you being honest.”

“I always want to be honest with you, Katara,” he said, earnestly. “I never want to hurt you.”

They looked at each other for a bit before the waitress came back with their drinks and pizza. The two ate quietly, occasionally commenting on how great the pizza was. Zuko updated her on the seminar he was presenting at.

“It’s the 21st, at 10am. It’s not this upcoming Saturday, but the next one,” he told her, taking a bite of his pizza. “Would you… want to come?”

“I would love too,” she replied, smiling at him. 

When they finished, Katara offered to split the bill, but Zuko refused. After signing the receipt, it was time to go. 

Outside, Zuko took her hand again, but this time pulled her closer. She leaned closer to him, closing her eyes as his lips met hers. Katara kissed him back deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed his hands gently on her waist. Someone whistled at them, and they broke apart, each turning red.

He held out his arm, which she took, and the two walked arm in arm down the street. Katara glanced up at Zuko, his golden eyes bright in the sunlight. He smiled down at her when he caught her looking and then focused back on the walk. The past few kisses with Zuko were magical. She felt a gnawing at her stomach.  _ Now or never. _

“Want to go back to my place?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone saying someone who is legally blind can't bowl: my best friend was legally blind when she was younger and she DROVE.


	12. dance, dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've all been waiting for.

Somehow, the two made their way back to the apartment without stopping to make out again. Zuko felt his heart pounding in his chest. Katara couldn’t even open her apartment door without Zuko turning her around and pressing her against the wall, kissing her passionately. He felt her fingers twirling into his hair.

“Zuko,” she moaned, “Zuko, we need to go inside.” 

He was kissing her neck, pushing her sweater aside to kiss her shoulder blade. He let go of her, desperate. She fumbled with the keys and pulled him inside to the apartment. Their lips connected again, and they stumbled down the hall to Katara’s room, Katara unzipping Zuko’s jacket as they did. He shrugged out of his jacket and helped her out of hers. Tumbling into the room together, Zuko lifted Katara up and pressed her against the closed door. She wrapped her legs around his waist; he felt her fingers brush up against his scar as she cupped his face in her hands. He felt himself flinch; she glanced at him, making sure he was okay. He nodded, and she began kissing his scar, first his ear, then slowly to his eye. Zuko closed his eyes, feeling her soft lips slowly make their way down to his jawline. 

Unable to wait longer, he placed her back down, his hands making their way to the bottom of her sweater. She helped him take it off so she was just in her bra and she swung it to the side. Kissing him again, he felt her fingers at the hem of his own shirt, which he ripped off himself. Smirking, put her hands on his bare skin and guided him to the bed. He kissed her starting from her earlobe, her jaw, her neck. He heard her moan softly. 

“Is this okay?” he asked her, his hands making their way to her pants, ready to unbutton them. 

“More than okay,” she sighed back happily. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suki and Sokka were in Suki’s room, working on their homework. Well, Suki was working, Sokka was watching Vine compilations on Youtube, his feet up on Suki’s desk. 

“HAHAHA,” laughed Sokka, wiping a tear from his eye. “Oh man, Suki, this shit is  _ hilarious.  _ I don’t get it, why the fuck did they get rid of Vine.”

Suki rolled her eyes and went back to her paper. The front door slammed open. 

Sokka put down his phone and sat upright in the chair. “Uh, what was that?”

The two listened as they heard people stumbling down the hallway. Suki smirked. “Sounds like Katara’s date with Zuko is going well.” 

Sokka paled and Suki couldn’t help but to laugh. Grabbing her headphones off her night stand, she tossed them to Sokka. 

Glancing at the headphones, his eyes wide with realization, he grabbed the scissors off Suki’s desk. “Just end me now, Suki, just let me go. I lived a good almost 22 years. I won’t die a virgin and I almost made it through college, that’s enough.”

Suki rolled her eyes again, but at least now she knew how Katara felt. She swung her legs off the side of the bed and stood up. Grabbing Sokka’s hand, she said, “Come on, babe, let’s take a walk.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko stared at Katara, who was lying on her stomach, her arms tucked under her head. She had her eyes closed, and her long dark hair pushed over her shoulder. He reached out a hand, rubbing it back and forth along her back gently. She sighed happily and opened her eyes to look at him.

“Hi,” she said, propping herself up on her arm.

“Hi,” he replied. Zuko began gently rubbing her arm. He couldn’t get enough of her. “You okay?”

She smiled, moving herself closer to him. “Yes, I’m okay.” 

He wrapped his arms around her, bringing him closer to her. They lay there like that for a while; Zuko could feel Katara’s heart beat steadily. 

“Maybe we should go be humans?” Katara finally suggested. When Zuko nodded in agreement, she sat up and grabbed her phone. He watched as she opened a message and began to laugh.

“What is it?” he asked her, propping himself up on his elbow. 

“It’s from Suki,” she claimed, “it seems like I forgot to check whether or not Suki was home.”

Zuko felt himself turn red. “Ah, well… happens to the best of us, I guess?”

She looked at him, barely able to contain her laughter. “She and Sokka were doing homework in her room.”

Zuko groaned, his hands covering his face. “Oh, great, my girlfriend’s brother heard me having sex with his sister.” 

“Girlfriend?” she asked, her eyes going wide.

_ Shit.  _ “Uh, well, uh, you know, if you want to be?”

She inched closer to him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He cupped her cheek, kissing her back. 

“I’d be happy to be your girlfriend,” she whispered when they finally broke apart. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Katara and Zuko sat cuddled up on the living room couch, an episode of ‘New Girl’ playing on the TV. A bowl of popcorn sat nestled on Katara’s lap, Zuko’s arm around her waist. They were watching Katara’s favorite episode, ‘Cooler’, when Nick Miller and Jess Day finally kiss. 

“I don’t understand why they just don’t get together,” exclaimed Zuko, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth. “It’s so obvious he’s been in love with her since he laid eyes on her.”

“Right? You’re telling me! Suki and I legit  _ cheered  _ throughout this entire episode.”

Zuko nodded in agreement. “But what about Dr. Sam? Do we not like him?”

“We don’t  _ not  _ like him. We just… want Jess with Nick!” 

The door knob turned, and the two sat up. Suki walked in and grinned at them. 

“Well,  _ hello  _ you two. So the date went well?” Suki asked, placing her keys on the counter. 

“It went  _ great,  _ thank you for asking,” replied Katara. Zuko shifted next to her, unable to make eye contact with Suki. She somewhat regret telling Zuko about Suki’s text, but if she didn’t, Zuko might not have called her his girlfriend. “Want to join us? We’re watching the best episode.”

“Move over, assholes,” said Suki, pushing Katara towards the middle of the couch so she could have the end. She grabbed a handful of popcorn. 

The three watched in silence, except for when Nick finally grabbed Jess by the arm and pulled her in for a passionate kiss and they all cheered. 

“That’s some good television right there,” said Suki. 

“Fuck yeah it is,” replied Zuko. Katara and Suki burst out into a fit of giggles. “Hey, you guys got me into this, so be ready for my opinions.”

They watched another episode, before Zuko stood up and stretched. 

“Heading out, already?” asked Katara. Zuko nodded. She stood up and gave him a kiss, not even caring that Suki was watching them, her eyebrow cocked and a smirk on her face. He kissed her back and then waved goodbye to Suki. 

“I’ll text you later,” he said and he left the two girls alone. 

“SPILL!” yelled Suki, jumping up. “Wait, wine first, then SPILL IT ALL!” 

Katara sat back down on the couch. She hoped Suki had enough wine, because she has a story to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ Sokka hearing his sister having sex: that's rough, buddy. 
> 
> Also, Jessica Day and Nick Miller from New Girl are the definition of slow burn and it KILLS ME.


	13. young volcanoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakoda and Gran Gran come to visit Katara and Sokka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and a surprise lyric for @lettersfromnowhere. Check out the fic she's writing "Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea"!

“So, he’s your  _ boyfriend,  _ now,” Aang asked. He and Toph were over a couple nights later, sitting at the kitchen table each studying for a test they have coming up.

“Keep up,Twinkle Toes,” said Toph, leaning back in her chair. “Katara just said that.”

“Toph, be careful with the chair,” scolded Katara. “And yes, Aang, by all intents and purposes, Zuko is my boyfriend now.”

Aang squinted at her a bit before going back to his homework, red creeping up his neck. Toph, sensing some tension, decided now was the perfect time to go to the bathroom.

“Okay, Aang, what is it?” Katara asked when she heard the bathroom door close. 

Aang looked up at her. “Well… I guess I’m a little hurt, that’s all.”

Katara grabbed his hand in hers. “I know, Aang, I’m sorry. I should have talked to you sooner, I just didn’t know how.”

“I assumed it was because of Jet or something, and that you wanted to take things slow,” he replied, his voice shaking a bit. “You know, I thought… I thought you were waiting or something.”

Katara sighed. “Aang, you know I love you, right? You are one of my best friends in the whole world and I would do anything for you. It’s just… I never felt the same way about you that you feel about me. I wanted to tell you, I just never knew how. But that’s no excuse.”

“Does he make you happy?” Aang asked. Katara nodded. “Okay then, that’s all that matters. If he makes you happy, then I’m happy for you. Plus, Zuko is pretty much a badass. He likes ‘Community’ and he showed me some really awesome music. I can see why you like him so much!” 

Katara leaned over and squeezed Aang in a tight hug. Aang laughed and squeezed her back. They fell back into a comfortable silence, turning to their piles of homework. Toph returned shortly, and opened her computer, plugging in her headphones to listen to the articles she had to read for homework, her fingers positioned over her special keyboard to take notes. 

Katara plugged in her headphones to her phone, opening up Spotify. Zuko made her a playlist with all of his favorite music on it; Katara did the same for Zuko. Yeah, they were  _ that  _ couple. Katara clicked shuffle, and Fall Out Boy’s  _ Miss Missing You  _ began playing in her ears. She loved Patrick Stump’s voice. 

_ Sometimes before it gets better, the darkness gets bigger, the person that you’d take a bullet for is behind the trigger.  _

Katara smiled as she focused on her work. Occasionally she would answer a text from Zuko, who was with Professor Kyoshi practicing for his seminar. She also had some texts from some classmates asking about Professor Yagoda’s clinical lab. One of her classmates, Yue, sent her a meme depicting nursing majors that made Katara laugh. 

“Hey, are you coming to my meet on Saturday, by the way?” Aang asked, breaking the silence. 

“Oh shoot,” replied Katara, “what time? My dad and Gran Gran are coming by to take Sokka and I out to brunch.” 

“Ah, yeah, it’s early,” said Aang. “Okay, no worries. I’m really happy you’ll be seeing your dad and grandmother though! You must be so excited!”

“I am!” Katara nodded enthusiastically. “Make sure you text me updates?”

“Will do,” replied Aang, focusing back on his philosophy paper he was now working on. 

Things were back to normal with Aang and Katara couldn’t be happier. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday morning, Katara met Sokka at his apartment. 

“Hold on, I need to find a heavier jacket,” said Sokka as he let Katara in. 

“Yep, sure,” replied Katara. She went over to the kitchen table where Haru, Sokka’s roommate, was sitting working on his laptop.

“Hey, Katara,” he said, looking up. “How are you doing?” 

“I’m doing good,” she said, sitting down across from him. “What are you working on?”

“Just some paperwork for my internship,” he replied. “Professor Roku needs it by Monday morning and I’ve been putting it off.” 

“Gotcha.”

Sokka came into the room, his coat on. “All right, Katara, let’s go!”

The two bid Haru goodbye and made their way to the parking garage where they were meeting their dad and Gran Gran. They huddled against each other, arms around themselves to keep warm; it got cold very quickly. 

“There they are!” exclaimed Sokka, pointing towards the figures making their way towards the siblings.

“Dad! Gran Gran!” they yelled in unison, both running into their arms. The four hugged each other, exchanging pleasantries and compliments about looks.

“Look at this wolf’s tail,” said Hakoda, pulling at Sokka’s ponytail. “It looks good. And Katara, has your hair gotten longer?” 

“That’s how hair works, Dad,” she giggled, giving him another big hug. Hakoda smiled and pulled her close. She sighed happily, breathing in her father’s scent; he’s always worn the same cologne since she was a kid. It reminded her of home. 

The four made their way to the diner Sokka picked out for the four of them, making conversation as they did. Sokka had his arm looped with Gran Gran’s guiding her. Katara loved how close her brother and grandmother was; if there was one boy who was a complete grandmother’s boy, it was Sokka. When they got there, they were seated quickly. 

“So, Sokka,” said Gran Gran, putting her menu down. “Tell me about this robot you’re building?”

Sokka went into a long winded description about the C3PO he and Teo were building; Gran Gran had no idea what a C3PO was, but it sounded cool. He went into detail about all the parts that were needed, the different coding, and the funny incidents it caused. The other three laughed when Sokka told them about Teo accidentally burning off an eyebrow when he didn’t realize the blowtorch was just a bit too hot. 

“Katara,” said Gran Gran, turning her attention to her granddaughter once the waitress took their food order. “Your father tells me you went on a date?” 

Katara blushed and took a sip of water. 

“Oh, yes,” said Hakoda, “how did that go? I never asked.”

Sokka elbowed Katara in the ribs playfully. He still hadn’t forgiven her for him hearing the beginning of Zuko and Katara’s adventure to the bedroom. 

“It went really well,” Katara replied. She told them about bowling and pizza, leaving out the part when she invited him back to her place at the end. Hakoda knew his children weren’t virgins; he had the sex talk with them in high school, much to their horror. Still, Katara didn’t need to  _ tell  _ him that. As for Gran Gran, what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. 

“I’m so glad to hear that!” exclaimed Gran Gran, leaning over the table and giving Katara’s cheek a squeeze. “I want to meet the young man. Oh, I would also like to see that lovely girlfriend of yours again, Sokka.” 

“You’ll meet him, eventually,” said Katara. “I promise.”

Hakoda smiled brightly at his children. “I’m so happy to hear you’re both doing well.”

The food arrived and the four settled into a comfortable conversation. Gran Gran told them about her friend, Pakku, who brought her to and from Bingo nights. Katara and Sokka teased her for having a boyfriend, but she shushed them. Hakoda told them about his latest late night shift at work, where one of his coworker’s covered another guy’s desk in saran wrap; he wasn’t sure why that happened, considering they were all adults with children, but it made for a funny story nevertheless. 

As Hakoda paid the bill, Gran Gran looked at Katara. “Can we see your apartment, dear? I’ve seen Sokka’s already and I would love to see yours.” 

Katara didn’t see why not. She led the group back to her apartment, a lot farther of a walk than Sokka’s, which Katara felt bad about. Gran Gran insisted it was fine.

“These old bones are used to more than you know,” Gran Gran told her, grasping on to Sokka’s arm a bit tighter. 

They finally made it to the building, and trudged their way up the stairs. Once they reached Katara’s apartment, the door opened next door and Zuko walked out. Hakoda and Gran Gran looked at him, and Katara saw their eyes make their way to his scar. 

“Oh, hey,” he said to Katara and Sokka.

“Hi,” greeted Katara, “heading out?”

Zuko nodded, locking the door behind him. “Yeah. Visiting Uncle Iroh at his house to have lunch and catch up.”

“Great! Tell Iroh I said hello,” replied Katara. She turned to Hakoda and Gran Gran. “Dad, Gran Gran, this is Zuko. My boyfriend.”

“Ah, so this is Zuko,” said Hakoda, taking Zuko’s now outstretched hand and shaking it. “Yes, Katara has told me about you.”

Zuko blushed. “Very nice to meet you, sir.”

Once Hakoda let go of Zuko’s hand, it was Gran Gran’s turn. “Nice to meet you, young man. How are you?”

“Very well, thank you,” said Zuko. 

“Tell me: what are you studying?” questioned Gran Gran, her hands now holding on to Zuko’s.

“English Literature with a writing minor,” Zuko replied. “I’ve actually begun working on applications to get my MFA.”

Gran Gran nodded approvingly and let go of Zuko’s hand.

“Well,” said Hakoda, “you treat my daughter well, you understand me?”

“Yes, sir, I plan on it,” replied Zuko.

“Oookay, everyone, let’s let Zuko go,” interrupted Katara as Hakoda grunted in approval. Zuko shot Katara an appreciative look. 

“It was very nice to meet you both,” Zuko stated. “See you later, Katara. See ya, Sokka.”

He waved goodbye and Katara opened the door to the apartment, where everyone made their way inside. Gran Gran immediately went into the kitchen; her mantra was you could tell what someone was like by the state of their kitchen. Apparently, Katara and Suki were okay because Gran Gran nodded approvingly. 

“Hey, Suki!” Katara called out. “Suki you here?”

“Yeah, I’m here!” Suki called back. “Do we have visitors?”

“Hell yeah you do,” Sokka replied. “Come say hi to Dad and Gran Gran.” 

Hakoda shook his head at his son, grinning. Suki came out of her room to say hello, Gran Gran giving her a big hug. Katara got Hakoda and Gran Gran waters as they, Sokka, and Suki sat down. 

“So, Katara,” asked Hakoda, “what is with Zuko’s, ah, face?” 

“Kind of a sore spot, Dad,” said Sokka. “I asked him that and all he said was that he got it in an accident.”

“You were also extremely drunk when you rudely asked him,” stated Katara taking a seat next to Gran Gran. “But yes, he got it in an accident, that’s all.” 

Hakoda didn’t look convinced, but dropped the subject. It was now Suki’s turn for Gran Gran’s rapid fire questions. Katara was grateful she was no longer the one under questioning. 

About an hour later, Hakoda said it was time to go and Sokka offered to walk him and Gran Gran back to their car. Hakoda and Gran Gran bid Katara and Suki goodbye giving them each a big hug. Hakoda and Gran Gran made promises to come visit them again one weekend and left with Sokka in tow. 

“Spirits, I love your Gran Gran,” Suki stated. “She’s my hero.”

“Mine too,” Katara agreed, settling on the couch. “It was nice to see them. I think we needed that family day.”

“Did you tell them about Zuko?”

“Yep. I mean they  _ met  _ him, it would have been awkward if I didn’t, you know?”

Suki nodded in agreement. “Did they like him at least?”

“I think so?” Katara replied. Actually, she couldn’t really read what Hakoda and Gran Gran were thinking. “From what I told them and how they reacted towards meeting him, it seemed like they did.”

“Man, what a guy to bring home to dad,” Suki said, joining Katara on the couch now. “A guy who knows his way around a vagina is always a keeper.”

“You know what, I think I regret telling you every last detail,” exclaimed Katara playfully. 

“Want me to tell you about your brother and I? Sokka can get into some kinky shit when he wants to.”

Katara put her hands over her ears. “La la la la la, I’m not listening, la la la la la.” 

“I’m  _ just  _ saying,” said Suki. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People keep commenting about how fast I write/update lol so I just want to say I write like 2-3 chapters a day so I'm always ahead and then just stagger each post. It's easier for me to do that rather than write a chapter, post it, write another. I'm the type of person who just sits and writes (much like our boy Zuko).


	14. jet pack blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Zuko's past finally makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, there was too much fluff so we needed some angst.

Zuko stood in the empty lecture hall with his fellow presenters. He was wearing a nice button down shirt and a pair of slacks that Katara helped him pick out. She was also able to help him tame his hair somewhat; Katara was a blessing in many different ways. All morning, his phone blew up with good luck texts.

_ Iroh > Good luck today, Zuko. I wish I could come watch you, but I need to be at the shop. Love you. _

_ Toph > Good luck Sparky. Knock em dead.  _

_ Aang > You got this Zuko!!  _

_ Sokka > Go best friend that’s my best friend. I don’t know what you’re talking about half the time, but ~friendship~. Make Dean Pelton and Britta proud. _

_ Katara > I’ll be there in the audience watching you. I’m so proud of you. ❤️ _

Zuko read and reread Katara’s message. She was there supporting him. He stared at the heart at the end of the text.

_ Z > Thank you, sweetheart. You’re my everything.  _

He placed the phone back in his pocket just as Professors Kyoshi and Piando came over to him.

“You ready?” asked Professor Piando, clapping Zuko on the back. “You’ll be fine. You’re up in about ten minutes. The tech director will give you the remote to control the screen when you get there.”

Zuko nodded, resisting the urge to throw up. Professor Kyoshi gave him a slight smile and they two walked away.

“Hey, Zuko!” called Suki, elbowing her way through the crowd. “You look terrible.”

“Hey, Katara helped me pick this outfit out,” he replied looking down at himself.

Suki chuckled. “No, no, the outfit is great. I mean you look like you’re about to upchuck all over the floor.”

“That is  _ exactly  _ how I feel, thank you for noticing,” scoffed Zuko. Still, having someone familiar with him did make him feel better.

“What are friends for?” teased Suki. “My group and I aren’t up for another twenty minutes. I’m getting anxious.”

“I’m up in,” he glanced at the watch Katara convinced him to wear, “maybe seven minutes?”

“Well, shit, good luck.”

“Thanks, you too,” he replied, just as the tech director announced his name. “Show time.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko walked off the stage ready to collapse. He’s pretty sure he blacked out half way through, but he finished and received a polite applause from the audience. Professors Kyoshi and Piando congratulated him on a job well done. Suki gave him a fist bump as she and her group made their way to backstage to wait for their turn. 

Unable to settle himself, Zuko left the lecture hall and made his way to the bathroom where he promptly threw up in the only stall. Groaning, he washed his mouth out in the sink. He was glad he remembered to grab a pack of gum before he left, which he pulled out of his pocket. Deciding to watch Suki, he went over to the auditorium just as Suki and her group entered the stage. Leaning up against the door, Zuko listened, impressed with how Suki presented herself. She was a very good public speaker. When the group finished, Zuko joined in applauding. 

He turned around and went to make his way back to the lecture hall so he could find Suki and congratulate her in person.

“Hey, asshat,” called a familiar voice. Zuko stopped, wishing he was wrong. “You going to turn around?”

Zuko sighed and turned around to face Mai. “What are you doing here? How did you know about this?”

Mai crossed her arms over her chest. “It was in the paper, dumb ass. There was your name in the list of presenters.”

Zuko groaned. He didn’t even think of the paper. Realizing Mai was here, he looked around panicking.

“She’s not here,” Mai said. “Neither is your dad. Just me.” 

“Why are you even here?” he asked her, not even trying to keep the contempt out of his voice.

“I just told you,” Mai scoffed, “I wanted to see you.” 

Just then, the auditorium began to empty. People were making their way around them, looking for friends who presented or just exiting the building.

“Zuko! Zuko!” he heard Katara calling. He turned around and waved her over to him. She threw herself into his arms and gave him a kiss. Mai’s eyes slanted in disapproval. “You were amazing! So articulate and confident! I am so damn proud of you!”

He kissed her again, not even caring about Mai at this point. “Thank you, Katara. It means a lot.”

Mai cleared her throat. Katara finally noticed her. “Oh, hi! I’m Katara.”

_ Damn Katara,  _ Zuko thought,  _ too nice for her own good.  _

“Mai.” replied Mai curtely. She turned back to Zuko. “I didn’t realize you had a girlfriend now.”

Katara froze in his arms. He squeezed her arm to tell her he can handle it. 

“Katara, go find Suki, okay? I need to talk to Mai.” 

She nodded and walked away, glancing back at him before she was out of sight. 

“So, what, you dump me and go for her?” Mai asked. “That little  _ whore. _ ”

“Don’t you dare say that!” Zuko yelled. The people around him looked over. He took a calming breath and lowered his voice. “You don’t even know her.” 

Mai smirked and took a step closer to him. “I know who she is. Remember Jet?” 

Zuko stared at her. “Jet who?”

“Jet Freefighter,” Mai replied. 

“Wait…” Zuko said, realization slowly coming to him. “Katara has an ex named Jet…” 

“Zuko, it’s not a very common name,” Mai chided. “Come on, put it together.”

Zuko grabbed Mai’s arm and dragged her to an empty classroom. She jerked her arm out of his hand and watched him pace, the corner of her mouth twitching as if she enjoyed watching him. 

“Shit, shit shit,” he repeated. “SHIT. How did I not put that together.”

Turns out, Zuko did know Jet. They met the summer between sophomore and junior year; he was a local drug dealer Zuko used to hit up for weed, though Jet offered harder drugs too. Occasionally, Zuko would find himself at a party Jet’s crew was throwing after being dragged there by Ty Lee, a friend of Mai and Azula. Jet was just so much of an asshole that he erased him from his memory. Thinking back, he remembered Jet talking about his “insanely hot girlfriend with the great tits” the first night he was dragged by Ty Lee and Mai to a party. He didn’t think anything of it at the time, he was too caught up with his own shit to care. 

Zuko took out his phone and opened his contacts; he still had Jet listed as a contact, which he quickly deleted. He looked at Mai who was still watching him.

“What do you know?” he asked her. 

Mai shrugged. “The amount of times you used to bail on me and I’d have to go to those stupid parties alone with Ty Lee and Azula.  _ She’d  _ be with him, hanging on his arm. It was gross. He always had his hands all over her, making sure she never left his sight.” 

Zuko felt his heart beating out of his chest. “And?”

“I don’t know, Zuko, I didn’t see them together all that much. But I did hear about the break up.”

“ _ And _ ?”

“He called her a dirty whore. Jet’s claiming she was using him for sex and drugs. Apparently she was also very controlling, not letting him drink or smoke. He said she was toxic.”

Zuko balled his fists. “He’s wrong.”

“ _ I  _ know that, Zuko. I don’t believe all the shit Jet says. I mean, at least the part about her being toxic, I can tell she’s too prissy for that.”

“Well, what about everyone else, do they believe him?”

Mai shrugged and looked at her nails. “Duke and Pipsqueak do. Smellerbee called him out on his shit, though.”

Zuko sighed and pulled a chair out, collapsing in it and placing his head in his hands.  _ Why can’t we just have a normal life?  _

“Azula’s been hooking up with him the past few months,” she said. 

“ _ WHAT? _ ” Zuko screamed, jumping out of his chair. “What do you mean?”

“Your  _ sister _ ,” emphasized Mai, “the one you no longer talk to, is having some  _ super  _ kinky sex with Jet.” 

“Didn’t need that visual,” he replied, sitting back down. “Well this went to shit.” 

“Yep. See how complicated things become when you break up with me?”

“I don’t need this from you right now, Mai.” 

“Come on, you should be thankful I said something.”

Zuko looked up at her. “How did you even put this together?”

“Azula. She dragged me to a party when Ty Lee was too sick to join her. You should know Azula believes Jet, but they’re both awful people so there’s that.”

“So, what? Jet brought it up or something?”

“Pretty much,” she stated. “He was high as fuck and was complaing about her. ‘Fucking Katara never let me have this much fun’. Azula ate that shit up.”

Zuko groaned. Great, his little sister and his girlfriend’s abusive ex boyfriend were now a couple. 

“I’m assuming you didn’t come here to talk about this,” Zuko said.

“Actually, I came to tell you I was done with Azula’s shit because she’s become ten times worse since she started dating Jet. That’s what I’ve been trying to text you about. Well, that and Azula did want to see you. But honestly,  _ fuck  _ her.”

Zuko blinked at Mai, surprised at what she was saying. “What do you mean?”

“Listen, dude, I always knew she wasn’t the nicest of people. But being on her good side? Well, it was better than being on her bad side. When me and you were dating, she was a lot nicer to you whether you realized it or not.”

“I guess…” 

“Anyways, since you broke up with me, she’s been bitching more about you lately. I dunno why, not like you did anything to her.”

“She’s been too busy being daddy’s little girl,” he responded bitterly. 

“Hey, she was the one who called the cops on him, remember?” 

“Then why the fuck didn’t she move in with Iroh and I?” 

“You know why.” 

Zuko sat quietly, thinking of what Mai was telling him. 

“ _ Anyways _ ,” Mai continued, “she met Jet back in February maybe? They started hooking up and she’s been with him ever since. She’s pretty much shoved Ty Lee and I to the side.”

“So, this has nothing to do with wanting to get back together with me? Or trying to sabotage my relationship?”

“Jesus, Zuko, I may be a bit grumpy, but I’m not cruel,” she replied. She sighed. “I mean, I did miss you the first couple of months. We were together so long, Zuko, it was hard.”

“Yeah… yeah, I get that,” he said. 

She sniffed a bit. “Then Azula started seeing Jet and Ty Lee decided to take up acrobats and I was just lonely. You’re the only person I felt somewhat close to, I guess. I was hoping for, I don’t know, normalcy?” 

He had said the same thing to Uncle Iroh. “I understand that too.”

“I get it, you’ve moved on. But not talking to me? That was low, Zuko, even for you.” 

“I’m still working on shit.”

“That’s no excuse and you know it.”

“No, no you’re right,” he agreed. “You didn’t deserve that. I was just so scared of Azula and Ozai… letting you go was just an easy way to get rid of my past for good.”

Mai scoffed. “Are you kidding me? We dated for five years, Zuko, you can’t do that.” 

“I know that now,” he whispered. The two sat there, not sure how to continue the conversation. Zuko thought of Katara who was probably worried about him. 

“Does she make you happy?” 

Zuko looked up. “What?”

“Does she make you happy?” 

“Yeah. She does. She really does. Happier than I’ve been in years,” Zuko replied.

Mai studied him for a bit. “Good. I’m glad.”

“Me too.”

“I’m sorry for calling her a whore. I was just angry,” she said. 

“I know, Mai,” he told her. “Maybe… maybe we can be friends again, eventually. But for now I think… I think we need to work some things out. If you need to text me you can, but no seeing each other in person for a bit. Deal?” 

Mai gave him one of her rare smiles. “Yeah, deal. Tell Katara if I hear Jet shit talking her again, I’ll kick his ass.” 

“Thank you, Mai,” Zuko said, getting up and pulling her into a hug. “And I’m sorry again.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara stood at the entrance of the academic building with Suki, standing on her tiptoes looking for Zuko.

“You’re sure she was his ex?” asked Suki, who was a bit taller than Katara, also scanning the crowd. 

“He never told me her name,” Katara replied, “but trust me, I could tell.” 

Suki glanced at Katara, a worried expression on her face. “Are you thinking the worst?” 

“I don’t know,” lied Katara. Truth was, she  _ was  _ worried. While Zuko knew much about Katara’s past relationship, she barely knew anything about his. Sure, she knew about the few hookups he had, even the guys he met on Tinder, but she knew virtually nothing about Mai. 

“There he is!” Katara followed Suki’s finger and saw Zuko making his way towards them, shouldering through the crowd. When he got to them, she wrapped his arms around Katara, bringing her in close. 

  
“Is everything okay?” she asked him, his strong arms tightly holding her. 

“Yeah,” he muttered, “I’ll explain later.”

Suki shot Katara a worried look, but Katara just took his hand in hers and followed Suki out the door. The three walked in silence back to the apartment. Once there, Zuko led Katara to his own apartment, nodding to Suki as he did so. Suki gave a small wave.

_ Call me if you need me,  _ Suki mouthed to Katara as Zuko opened the door. 

Once inside, Zuko dragged Katara to the couch, sitting down and pulling her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in her chest. It was then Katara realized that Zuko was crying. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his hair gently. He didn’t sob as hard as he did a month ago when she found him crying in his kitchen, but she couldn’t help but feel worried.

“Zuko,” she whispered, “Zuko, you’re safe.” 

Zuko let out a sob, clutching Katara tighter to him. 

“Zuko, honey, please, tell me what happened,” she begged, “I can help you.” 

“I knew him, Katara, I knew him,” he sobbed at her, his voice muffled against her.

“Zuko, look at me, knew who?”

He looked up at her, his face red, tears staining his cheeks. His scar looked extra irritated and Katara noticed Zuko’s left eye focusing in and out, as if he was struggling to see. “Jet.” 

Her blood ran cold. “What?”

“I knew him,” he repeated. “I thought I didn’t but… I do.”

“How?”

Zuko took a shaky breath, looking up at Katara. “He was my drug dealer.”

Katara scoffed. “Sounds like Jet.” 

Zuko nodded. “Yeah. When you told me about him, I just didn’t put two and two together. He is such a major dick I just erased him from my memory.”

“And Mai?” Katara asked, needing to know. “She’s the ex girlfriend you told me about, wasn’t she?”

“Yeah,” he said, “yeah, she is. We used to be dragged by Ty Lee and Azula to Jet’s parties. I fucking hated them.”

Katara took a deep breath, and brought Zuko closer to her again. He rested his head on her chest, his eyes closed. Playing with his hair, Katara thought of what to say. If he ever went to Jet’s parties, that means the two of them crossed paths without even knowing. 

“Is there anything I need to know?” she asked him. “I’m assuming Mai knows who I am because of Jet?” 

“Yep,” he replied, “recognized you from some parties you’d both be at.” 

Katara sighed. “Fucking,  _ awesome. _ I bet Jet is being a dick as usual.” 

Zuko snorted. “Yep. He’s now dating my wonderful sister.”

“Are you  _ kidding  _ me? Those two deserve each other.” 

“Yeah. They do.” 

Silence encompassed them again. Today has been so good, and now? Now Katara thought everything was turning to shit, just like she predicted it would. 

Zuko broke free of Katara, cupping her face in his hands, bringing her closer so that their foreheads were touching. 

“Katara,” he whispered, “I will never do anything to hurt you.  _ Ever.  _ I will never let anything happen to you, not when I’m around. Please, I need you to know this.” 

“I know Zuko, I know.”

His lips met hers, gentle at first. He slowly started kissing her harder, as though afraid that she would disappear. They broke apart, foreheads touching again, breathing deeply.

“I love you, Katara.” His voice was barely above a whisper. 

The last time a boy said he loved her, it was Jet. Jet, the boy who lied to her, cheated on her, hit her, hurt her. The boy who made her think she was unlovable, unwanted, tainted. 

Then there was Zuko: broken, lonely, angry. He was empathetic, a people pleaser. He made her feel safe, wanted,  _ loved.  _

“I love you too, Zuko.” 


	15. the pros and cons of breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Suki have a heart to heart in their apartment. Sokka visits Zuko at his apartment for the same exact reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of a short chapter this time. We need something relaxing after that hell of a last chapter.

Katara woke up the next morning, listening to the sounds of Zuko’s deep breathing beside her. He was laying on his stomach, one arm tucked under his head and the other flung over Katara as though trying to protect her. She reached out, stroking his exposed back, his skin hot to the touch. He sighed happily in his sleep, moving closer to her. She marveled at him, the sun peeking in through the blinds causing his dark black hair to glisten. He looked so peaceful as he slept, as though the past twenty two years of his life didn’t cause him trauma. 

She carefully removed his arm from her and gently placed a kiss on Zuko’s forehead, her lips brushing up against his scar. She watched as he smiled in his sleep and rolled over onto his side facing away from her, the sheets tangled around him. Katara slowly got out of the bed, pulling on her clothes from yesterday. She looked around Zuko's room for a paper and a writing utensil, which were placed neatly on his desk. Glancing over at him, she wrote, ‘Went back to my place, sleep well.’ Usually, she would wait for him to wake up, but today she decided to let him rest. 

The two sat on Zuko’s couch all afternoon and well into the night, Zuko telling her every minute of his encounter with Mai. She noted how sad he sounded, how  _ angry  _ he sounded. Though she was touched that Zuko stood up for her, she couldn’t help but feel scared about what he told her about Jet. Of course, he also understood what he told her about Mai.

“She was just a big part of my life, Katara,” he had told her. “We dated for five years. I hate to say it, but she has that connection to my past that I just can’t get rid of now matter how badly I want to.” 

“I know, babe, I understand,” she said, his hand gripping hers. “I can’t say the same thing about Jet though.” 

“I know, I know,” he replied, “but, Katara, I’m trying.” 

When they found themselves in his bedroom later, it was different. Usually, they’re passionate, desperate to be with each other, barely coming up for air before collapsing from pleasure, barely able to breathe. Last night was gentle, hesitant, as though they were each afraid of the other breaking. 

Katara took another fleeting look at Zuko and made her way through his apartment. Stopping in his kitchen, she went over to his fridge where a white board was hung up to write him another message, then made her way to his door, slowly closing it behind her. Bracing herself, she walked over to her own apartment and opened the door to see Suki sitting at the kitchen counter drinking her coffee. 

“Good morning,” said Katara, closing the door behind her. 

Suki looked at her, concern written on her face. “What the hell happened last night? Is Zuko okay?”

Katara sighed. “Can I go get cleaned up first? I’ll explain everything after.” 

“Okay, Katara, but you need to tell me  _ everything, _ ” Suki replied. “I ended up slipping up to Sokka last night when we went out to dinner and he’s really worried.”

Katara went into the bathroom, stripping off her clothes and pushing them to the side. She turned the shower on so it was as hot as it could go without burning her. Getting in the shower, she sat on the floor, bringing her knees to her chest and letting the water pour over her. Before she could stop herself, she was crying. 

_ I love him,  _ she thought to herself.  _ I love him so damn much, and he loves me.  _

She thought of last night, how he hesitated ever so slightly before unbuttoning her pants and unclasping her bra. How his hand stroked at the ink on her ribs, electricity running through Katara’s body. His tentative kisses covering her body, making their way down from her temple to her inner thigh. The way he looked in her eyes when they finished, his weight on top of her, shielding her from anything that might hurt her. Usually Zuko let Katara take the lead, but last night, he took charge, Katara happily letting him do so. 

Finally standing up, she washed herself then made her way to her bedroom to get dressed. She heard Suki knock on her door. 

“Come in,” Katara said, sitting on her bed. 

Suki entered the room, closing the door behind her. She stared at Katara, unsure of what to do or say next. 

“We’re fine, Suki,” Katara told the other girl, who now made her way to Katara and wrapped her arms around her. “We’re okay.”

“Katara, what  _ happened _ ? He looked so upset.”

Taking a deep breath, Katara told Suki everything Zuko told her: about Jet, about Mai, about Azula. Knowing at this point it was too late to turn back, she told Suki about Zuko’s past, about how he got his scar, how he lived with his uncle, and how he still struggled with moving on. Suki listened attentively, never once interrupting Katara’s train of thought. She gave her the occasional squeeze of the shoulder whenever Katara found herself stumbling over her words. 

“Well, that was…a lot,” claimed Suki when Katara was finally done talking. 

Katara agreed. “I know…”

“You two have a lot to shift through, that’s for sure,” Suki stated. “But, honestly Katara? You guys are really handling this all well.”

Katara sniffed a bit. “Really?”

“Katara, you are having mature conversations with him. He’s telling you  _ everything.  _ You told him about Jet faster than you told me. Hell, Toph and Aang still don’t know the whole Jet story.” Suki gave Katara another shoulder squeeze. “You two are handling this like mature adults, talking about what’s been bothering you and then working through it together. That’s a sign of a healthy relationship.”

“It is?” she asked Suki. “But… yours and Sokka’s relationship looks  _ nothing  _ like this.”

Suki shrugged. “I mean, hell Katara, every relationship is different. Sokka didn’t tell me about your mom until two months into our relationship. We fight like every couple, sure, but we still talk about it. Sokka and I have also been dating for almost six years now, you and Zuko have been dating, like, a month. Don’t compare what you and Zuko have to what Sokka and I have. Do you understand?” 

Katara nodded at the older girl’s wisdom. She was glad Suki was as much her friend as she was Sokka’s girlfriend. 

“Good. Now, I wanted to wait until you got back before I made breakfast. How do we feel about chocolate chip pancakes as big as your head?” 

Katara smiled and gave Suki a hug, which Suki returned. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Zuko woke up at noon, the first thing he noticed was the emptiness of his bed. Sitting up, he looked around his room; no one was there. Getting out of bed, pulling on his boxers as he did, he spotted a note on his desk. He saw Katara’s neat handwriting saying she was going back to her place and to sleep well. He felt a warm feeling spread throughout his chest. 

_ What did I do to deserve her?  _

Not even bothering to put on more clothes, despite the fact that his apartment was freezing, Zuko went into the kitchen for some much needed breakfast. On his fridge, he noticed another one of Katara’s notes: ‘I love you, sweetheart. You’re my everything.’ Zuko stared at the words in front of him, a lump in his throat.

_ She loves me. And I love her.  _

The rest of the day passed by slowly, Zuko unsure of what to do with his time. He sent Katara a text telling her he was awake.

_ Katara > Feeling better babe? _

_ Z > I do. Thank you. _

_ K > I love you.  _

_ Z > I love you too.  _

Zuko never felt this way about anyone, not even with Mai. With Mai, he hated the world, hated how much he was hurting. While Mai let him be angry and let him hurt, she didn’t understand how to relax him, how to tell him the world would not turn away from him. Katara was different. She was soft and kind, letting him be angry, but also helping him find ways to find the good in the world. 

_ K > I have so much homework I need to catch up on  _ **😭**

_ K > Would you hate me if I stayed at my place so I could work? _

Zuko laughed. And she found a way to always put him first.

_ Z > Not at all. Take the day to yourself, we don’t need to be attached the hip lol _

_ K > Lol maybe I want to be attached to your hip.  _

_ Z > Was last night not enough for you? _

_ K > ;)  _

Shaking his head, Zuko decided it was time to dress and get to work on his own homework that he neglected yesterday. 

Sitting at the kitchen table, laptop, textbooks, snacks and a water set up, Zuko connected his phone to his speaker once again. He scrolled through the playlist Katara made for him, trying to choose a song. He settled for Hozier’s  _ Cherry Wine _ , and got to work. 

He worked for about three hours straight before he heard a knock at the door. Looking up, he wondered who could be at the door, as Katara usually texted him when she was coming over. Getting up and pausing his music, he went over and opened the door to see Sokka standing there. 

“Hey, buddy!” greeted Sokka. “Heard your presentation went really well. Very proud, very proud.”

“Oh, uh, thanks, Sokka,” replied Zuko. “Everything okay?”

“Mind if I come in?” 

Zuko stood aside and let Sokka into the room. Sokka eyed Katara’s note on the whiteboard before going over to the kitchen table and sitting down. 

Zuko sat down across from him. “So?”

“Listen, Katara doesn’t know I’m here, okay?” Sokka said. “I’m supposed to be picking Suki up for a movie date, but I came here early because I wanted to talk to you. You know, older brother to boyfriend. And best friend to best friend.” 

“I’m your best friend?” Zuko joked, placing his hand to his heart in mock shock. “Sokka, I’m touched.” 

“Oh, ha ha,” replied Sokka, shaking his head, but smiling nonetheless. “I thought it was finally time for my big brother duty and confront my little sister’s boyfriend.”

“Oh, boy, Sokka,” Zuko replied, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. 

“Listen,” Sokka said, his voice serious. “I know my sister loves you. Adores you even. You’re a great guy. I know she told you about Jet, and from what I’m hearing, you’re being open and honest with her. Am I right?”

Zuko nodded, his throat tightening. 

“Well, what I’m trying to say is, I just don’t want to see her hurt,” Sokka continued. “Jet was… not good. But you? I’ve never seen her so happy before. Seriously, I’ve been in the room when you text her and her whole face lights up. I think you guys are really good for each other.”

“Sokka, that means a lot,” Zuko replied, his voice shaky. “Your sister means the world to me, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. I don’t want to lose her. I love her.” 

Sokka smiled at Zuko and he could tell that Sokka was genuinely happy. He put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “I know, man. I know.”

Zuko smiled back and Sokka took his hand off Zuko’s shoulder. 

“By the way,” Sokka said, getting up, “next time you and my sister decide to have sex at her apartment, can you make sure I’m not there first? I’ve heard you guys having sex, like, twice and I’m not loving it.”

“That’s rough, buddy,” Zuko deadpanned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to @Cherryiced for making me realize "That's rough, buddy" NEEDED to be said to Sokka lol


	16. yule shoot your eye out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dwight voice* CHRISTMAS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I have never once watched 'The Office' and at this point I don't want to (stan Parks and Recreation)

December greeted the city with a blanket of white snow. Finals were quickly approaching and the gang often found themselves at either Katara and Suki’s apartment, Zuko’s apartment, or Sokka’s apartment studying, writing final papers or presentations, or finishing up some last minute paperwork. Despite all being different majors, they all still helped each other the best way they could, quizzing each other or bribing each other with treats like toddlers if they actually did work. 

“I  _ hate  _ finals week,” said Aang one Saturday afternoon. They were all at Sokka’s this time, as he and Haru had a project they were working on together. “Who was the guy who came up with finals week and can I destroy him?”

“Right there with you, Twinkle Toes,” Toph agreed. She took a shot from the vodka bottle sitting next to her. She held out in front of her. “Vodka?”

Aang took the bottle from her and took a swig from it himself. 

“Woah there, little buddy,” said Sokka, going over to Aang and taking the bottle out of his hand. “You’re a lightweight, I’m not taking care of you when you get sick.”

Aang frowned at Sokka. “Fine. And stop calling me ‘little buddy’.” 

It was a testament to how stressed they were all feeling: Aang was never angry when Sokka called him ‘little buddy’. 

Katara listened to the two bickering as she continued studying her flashcards. She had over a hundred, and she needed to have each one memorized by Monday. 

“Zuko, quiz me,” she said, handing him the pile of cards when he looked up. 

He took them from her, leaning back onto his elbow. “Okay.”

They went back and forth for a bit, Katara getting almost every answer right.

“Hey, you know what we can do?” Suki asked, taking a headphone out of her ear. Evidently, she missed Aang and Sokka’s argument. “Or you know what would be hilarious?” 

“What?” asked Haru, looking up from his and Sokka’s project for their engineering class. 

“Well, we could all quiz each other, right?” Suki said, getting excited. “And if we get an answer wrong, we have to take off an article of clothing.”

“Are you rewatching ‘Stranger Things’  _ again _ ?” Sokka asked her, staring at his girlfriend. “Steve Harrington is not the best model here, Suki.”

“ _ First of all,  _ no I am not rewatching it again, I  _ just  _ finished season 2,” Suki replied, rolling her eyes. “Second of all, we stan Steve Harrington, don’t be disrespecting my mans like that, Sokka.” 

Katara giggled as Sokka shook his head. 

“Well, I think it sounds like a  _ great  _ idea, Suki,” Toph said. 

“Wait a minute, is that fair to you, Toph?” Aang teased, poking her in the side. “You can’t see us, but we can see you.”

“Hmm, that is a fair point, Twinkle Toes,” Toph considered. “I take it back. Terrible idea.” 

Suki pouted. “ _ Guys,  _ I’m so  _ bored.  _ I’m just trying to make this interesting.” 

“Suki, I love you, I do, but I don’t know if I want to see you naked. Or Sokka for that matter,” Katara said. Suki stuck her tongue out as Sokka guffawed. 

“Zuko?” Suki asked, looking at him. 

“Count me out,” Zyko replied. “I agree with Katara, I also do not want to see Sokka naked. We’re close, but I don’t think we’re at that level yet.”

Everyone else laughed as Sokka said, “Hey wait a minute, is that the next level of our friendship? We can take that next step soon if need be.” 

Zuko dramatically winked at Sokka, which Sokka pretended to swoon at, causing everyone to laugh even harder. 

“Wait a minute, Zuko, which sibling are you dating here?” Aang asked, clutching his sides from laughing so hard. 

“Listen here, Zuko, you want Sokka, you gotta come through me first,” Suki joked, standing up and giving Zuko a slight shove.

“What if I promise to treat him right? You take Katara, I take Sokka,” Zuko replied, trying to be as serious as possible. “You and Katara already live together. Plus she’s a great cook.”

“Oh, good point there, Sparky,” claimed Suki, stealing Toph’s affectionate nickname for Zuko. She held her hand out. “All right, it’s a deal.”

Zuko shook her hand. 

“Woah, woah, wait a minute!” Sokka exclaimed. “Katara, did we just get pimped out?”

Katara wiped the tears from her eyes, barely able to form a sentence. “I think - think so.” 

“Hey, you guys can exchange notes on who’s better in bed!” Toph piped up. 

“Toph you are absolutely right!” Zuko said. “Suki, we’ll talk later.”

“I know just what Sokka likes,” Suki replied. 

Toph howled at that. Aang was now in a ball, tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard. Katara clutched her stomach, barely able to breathe. Even Haru in the corner of the room could barely contain his laughter. The only person completely indignant was Sokka. 

“Woah, woah! Zuko, buddy, I was kidding about next steps. I really don’t need to see your dick.”

“Yeah, your sister can tell you about it,” Toph said. 

“OH COME ON!” Sokka yelled as the rest of the group fell into laughter once more. Even Zuko, who usually doesn’t know how to take a joke at his expense. 

Suki gave Sokka a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you for making this more interesting. We can get back to studying now.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, did you tell Suki I was bi?” Zuko asked Katara as the two made their way back to the apartment building. Suki was spending the night with Sokka. 

Katara looked up at Zuko and frowned. “No, Zuko, I’m not going to out you. That’s not cool. I mean, she wouldn’t care, but still that’s not my place to tell.”

Zuko squeezed Katara’s hand. “Listen, a lot of people know. Mai knew, my uncle knows. I really don’t care if you tell her and I don’t. Coming out to people sucks, and honestly, I trust you.” 

“I’m glad you trust me, Zuko,” replied Katara squeezing his hand back, “but if you want her to know, you can tell her, okay?” 

“Maybe I can throw in a ‘I’ve seen plenty of dicks in my life besides my own, I don’t need to see Sokka’s’? Get the group together and just say it.” 

Katara burst out into laughter. “That’s  _ perfect. _ ” 

He loved how he could be honest with her. How they could have these conversations and Katara is nothing but supportive. Coming out to her had been an accident, but she never made him feel like he was dirty or wrong. 

“Hey, what are you doing for Christmas?” Katara asked him. 

“I think Uncle and I are doing what we always do,” Zuko replied. 

“Which is?” 

“Eat a lot of leftovers and watch Christmas movies all day.” 

“Cute,” replied Katara. “How would you and Uncle Iroh like to come over to my dad’s? Dad and Gran Gran are making this huge dinner. Sokka is bringing Suki.”

Zuko had never been invited to a Christmas dinner before. He can’t even remember when he had a proper Christmas dinner; ever since he moved in with Uncle Iroh at thirteen, Christmas was always the same: presents, leftovers, Christmas movies with hot chocolate. 

“I guess I’ll call Uncle and see what he thinks,” Zuko answered finally. “He might actually really like that.”

“Yay!” Katara cheered, standing on her tiptoes to give Zuko a kiss on the cheek. “It’ll be fun!” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Day found Zuko, Katara, Sokka and Suki piled into Uncle Iroh’s old Honda Accord. Once he and Zuko agreed to join Katara’s family for Christmas, he offered to just drive to Hakoda and Gran Gran’s, saying it was much easier than taking the train and having Hakoda pick them up. 

“You really didn’t need to do this, Uncle Iroh,” Katara stated, climbing into the back seat next to Sokka and buckling herself in. “Really it’s too much.”

“Nonsense,” replied Uncle Iroh, starting the car. “It’s easier for everyone. Just give me the address and we’re set to go.”

Once Sokka and Katara began giving off directions, the crew was off. They drove through the congested city before finally hitting the highway. Iroh made idle conversation, telling everyone about the tea shop, about the new soap opera he’s been watching, about the new dish he made for everyone to try at dinner. 

“Well, it smells delicious,” stated Sokka, leaning over the center console and smelling the dish in Zuko’s lap. 

They continued driving and once they hit their hometown, Sokka and Katara began giving directions towards their childhood home. When they got there, Iroh pulled up to the curb and the others tumbled out of the car. Hakoda was standing at the door waiting for them.

“Hello, everyone!” called Hakoda, waving his hand in greeting. “Come in, come in.”

Everyone made their way through the door, Iroh stopping in front of Hakoda and sticking his hand out. “Hello, I am Zuko’s Uncle Iroh. Thank you for inviting me into your home.” 

“Of course!” Hakoda replied, shaking Iroh’s hand enthusiastically. “We’re happy to have you and Zuko here.”

Katara smiled as she watched her dad and Iroh begin talking. 

“Hey, where should I put this?” Zuko asked her, holding up the dish in his hand. 

“Let;s go into the kitchen.” Katara replied. “I bet Gran Gran is in there.” 

Zuko followed her into the kitchen, where Suki and Sokka were talking to Gran Gran and another man. 

“Ah, Katara!” greeted Gran Gran, pulling Katara in for a hug. When she let go, she motioned to the man standing by the counter. “This is my friend, Pakku.” 

“Hello, Pakku,” Katara said, shaking his hand. “This is my boyfriend Zuko.” 

“Nice to meet you both,” Pakku replied. “Kanna was very kind to invite me.”

“Oh hush,” Gran Gran said, gently touching Pakku on the arm. “Now, out of the kitchen all of you.”

“Would you like any help?” Zuko asked Gran Gran. “I can bring food to the table or cut vegetables?”

Gran Gran chuckled slightly. “Well, you are a sweet boy. No no, I can handle this. Thank your Uncle for the stuffing though, I appreciate it!”

Zuko nodded. Katara led him out of the kitchen into the hallway. Sokka and Suki passed them, giggling and making their way towards Sokka’s childhood bedroom. 

“Oh, they’re totally ridiculous,” Katara stated, rolling her eyes. “My Gran Gran is here!”

“Really think they’re going to do anything?” Zuko asked her, trying not to laugh. 

“Probably not,” Katara replied. “But  _ still.  _ I wonder what the men are talking about.”

She grabbed Zuko’s hand and the two went into the living room where Hakoda, Iroh, and Pakku were discussing politics. Katara led Zuko to one of the sofas, settling down into each other. The two listened to the men talk, Zuko’s arms around Katara. She saw Hakoda glance over at them once, but didn’t say anything about it. After about half an hour, dinner was ready.

“Gather round, everyone,” Gran Gran called, placing the food on the table. She looked up right as Sokka and Suki came back into the room, looking slightly disheveled. She raised her eyebrows at them, somewhat disapproving but also mischievous. Sokka blushed and quickly helped his grandmother get the table ready with Katara. 

The unlikely crew sat, beginning to pass around food and drinks. 

“This all looks very delicious, Mom,” Hakoda said, serving himself some turkey and mashed potatoes. “Can’t wait to eat.”

“Yes, Kanna, very delicious,” Iroh said, trying Gran Gran’s homemade casserole. 

Sokka was stuffing his face, causing Suki to roll her eyes. “Thank you so much for the invite, I really appreciate this.”

“Yes, thank you,” Zuko commented. 

They all continued eating and laughing, talking about what was happening in their lives. Iroh was in a deep conversation with Gran Gran about different types of tea, while Hakoda, Sokka and Suki debated the best holiday. Pakku would occasionally chime in to both. 

“You okay?” Katara whispered to Zuko who was sitting quietly besides her. “You haven’t said much.” 

“I’m fine,” Zuko whispered back. “Just taking this all in… Uncle and I haven’t had a proper Christmas in years. This is nice.”

Katara gave him a warm smile, squeezed his hand under the table, and turned back to her plate. 

They all finished quickly, satisfied with what they all ate. Gran Gran got up and began taking away everyone’s plates. Katara and Sokka got up to help her. Once the dinner plates were cleared, Gran Gran, Katara, and Sokka brought out the deserts. 

The day went on merrily, as they all talked and laughed. Sokka broke out some old board games, which everyone took a turn playing. Hakoda found a channel playing Christmas movies all day. 

“So,” Hakoda said to Katara some time later. She was in the kitchen getting a head start on some dishes for Gran Gran. “I didn’t notice any… gifts?”

Katara and Sokka brought Hakoda and Gran Gran their gifts, but she assumed Hakoda was talking about Suki and Zuko. “We’re going to do a gift exchange later this week. We’re waiting on Toph and Aang.” 

“Hmm,” Hakoda said. “Interesting. What did you get Zuko?”

“ _ Dad  _ I’m not telling you,” Katara said, splashing some water at her dad. Hakoda laughed, but stopped asking.

“ _ Excuse  _ me, young lady, what are you doing?” asked Gran Gran walking into the kitchen. 

Katara held up a dirty plate. “The dishes?”

“No, no, out, out,” Gran Gran said, taking the plate out of Katara’s hand and shooing her away. “Your dad and I will do these later.” 

Hakoda groaned, but Katara didn’t argue. 

By 7:00, everyone was full of food and joy and it was time to head back into the city. Iroh was opening the shop early tomorrow and Zuko was helping out. 

Katara and Sokka hugged their dad and Gran Gran goodbye, as everyone else either shook hands or exchanged pleasantries. The crew piled back into Iroh’s car for a quiet ride back into the city that was occasionally interrupted by Iroh singing along to the Christmas songs on the radio. As they got closer to the city, Iroh glanced in the rearview mirror.

“Sokka, I’m assuming you’re going to get off with the others?” he asked. 

Sokka nodded, yawning widely. “Yep.” 

Iroh made his way through the roads, finally pulling up to the apartment. Katara, Sokka, and Suki stumbled out of the back seat, Zuko getting out the front. They wished Iroh a Merry Christmas before making their way up stairs. 

“Zuko, hold on,” Katara said when they finally got to their apartments, “I’ll be right in!”

“Uh, yeah, okay, Zuko replied, unlocking his door.

Katara opened her own door and ran to her room, grabbing the gift she carefully wrapped for Zuko. As she ran out, Sokka and Suki called out to her.

“Good luck!” said Suki.

“Use protection!” advised Sokka.

She flipped them both off before exiting into the hallway and opening the door to Zuko’s apartment, where he was sitting in the living room, a small wrapped present next to him on the couch. 

“So, uh, I’m not really sure how to do this honestly,” Zuko muttered as Katara took a seat next to him. “Mai and I… we were never really gift people. Plus she usually hated everything I picked out for her.” 

Katara smiled at him. “Well, to be honest, I wasn’t really sure how to either. Jet and I only dated like a year and a half and he forgot Christmas. So it looks like we’re learning together.” 

“Yeah, we are,” Zuko grinned. “So, uh, who first?”

“Me!” replied Katara, shoving the present into Zuko’s hand. “I want you to open mine first.” 

Zuko looked at the neatly packed bag in his hands before carefully beginning to open it. He reached in and pulled out a black book bound in leather. Zuko opened it carefully.

“A journal?” he asked her.

“Do you… like it?” she asked. “I thought, you know, you love to write and journals are really good for writing down your feelings and -” 

“Katara, I  _ love  _ it. This is perfect,” he told her, gently placing the journal next to him. He reached in again and pulled out a calligraphy set. “Katara, this is amazing. Where did you even find it?” 

“Oh, you know, around,” she told him, grinning ear to ear. She felt herself relax; she had gone from store to store looking for the perfect gift. One look at the journal and the set, Katara knew they were right. “There’s one more.” 

Zuko glanced at her. “Katara…”

“ _ Zuko,”  _ she replied. “Come on, put your hand in there.”

He reached in and pulled out an old copy of Walt Whitman’s  _ Leaves of Grass.  _

“I found it in an old thrift store,” she explained. “I had already bought the journal and the calligraphy set, but I saw that and thought of you.” 

Zuko leaned over and kissed her. “Katara, these are all perfect. I love them all so much, thank you.” 

“Well, you’re welcome,” she said, blushing slightly.

Zuko picked up the small present next to him. He fiddled with it a bit before finally handing it over to her. “So, uh, I really wasn’t sure what to get you. I asked Sokka and Suki for suggestions and, well, you know Sokka and Suki. I mean, don’t get me wrong, they helped, but they’re also goofballs so… Well yeah.” 

Katara took it in her hands slowly and unwrapped it to find a box. Opening it, there was a silver necklace, with a small blue pendant in the middle. She stroked a finger along the chain, staring at it. 

“Do you… like it?” he asked. 

“Zuko, it’s  _ beautiful,”  _ she replied. “The most beautiful necklace I’ve ever seen. Zuko, thank you!”

She threw her arms around him, holding on to him tightly. He had his arms around her waist, burying his face in her shoulder. 

“You’re welcome,” he said, his voice muffled. 

She pulled away from him, turning around and pulling her hair out of the way. “Put it on?” 

Zuko nodded and took the box from her, quickly pulling out the necklace and undoing the chain. He slowly placed the necklace around her neck, gently moving pieces of hair to the side. She turned back around so he could look. 

“You’re beautiful, Katara,” he said, pulling her close to him. 

She kissed him, her fingers interlocking on the back of his head. “Merry Christmas, Zuko.”


	17. hum hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People from the past slowly make their ways back to our lovebirds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another trigger warning for references of child and domestic abuse. 
> 
> Also, this chapter somewhat moves the plot forward.

The gang rang in the New Year at Katara and Suki’s apartment, drinking until the sun came up. They were all thoroughly enjoying their time off before the spring semester started. Katara found herself often comforting an anxious Sokka who was quickly realizing he had to leave school soon. Suki did her best to comfort her boyfriend as well, even offering to help him find interviews. Katara spent her break either sleeping or helping Zuko fill out applications for grad school.

One day, on a rare day she had the apartment to herself and Zuko was at work, Katara was sitting in the living room, curled up on the couch. She was watching ‘Law and Order: SVU’ reruns as she repeatedly updated her class’s assignment boards on her laptop. All she wanted to do was get a head start on her classes. As she clicked refresh for what felt like the hundredth time, she felt her phone buzzing somewhere in the mess of blankets. Feeling for it, she found it in between the sofa cushions and opened her messages.

_ Sokka > Now, don’t freak out…. _

_ S > but I just ran into Jet in the liquor store _

_ K > Sokka what the F U C K _

_ K > Did you talk to him?! _

_ S > He started it!!! I tried to avoid him but he found me.  _

_ S > asshole.  _

_ K > okay AND???? _

_ S > he just asked how you were doing. I told him you had a boyfriend now. He mentioned he was seeing someone too. Creep.  _

_ K > ugh fuck that guy. Is that all? _

_ S > yeah that’s all. I don’t think he knows anything else though… i also didn’t think he knows you’re dating his girlfriend’s brother _

_ K > legit hate how we have that stupid connection.  _

_ K > well.. Thanks for telling me i guess. Ugh. well i’m going back to law and order where at least Elliot Stabler won’t let me down _

_ S > well, just thought you’d want to be made aware he is in the area. But yes, go drool over Elliot Stabler. I’m sure Zuko would LOVE that.  _

Katara sighed, putting her phone down and closing her laptop. Placing them both on the side table, she curled herself back up on the couch, increasing the volume of the TV.  _ DUN DUN. _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko was working in the back room at Iroh’s tea shop taking stock of all the ingredients Iroh had and writing down what needed to be ordered for the next pickup. It was easy enough work, the monotony made the day go by quicker. 

“Hey, Zuko,” said Jin at the door of the back room. “Think you can cover for me? I need pee, like, so bad.” 

“Jin, remember what we said about boundaries,” he replied, standing up and making his way to the front. “Go ahead.”

“Thank you, thank you!” said Jin, rushing past him towards the bathrooms. 

Zuko shook his head and went to the register. Since no one was there, he pulled his phone out and quickly looked through his texts. 

“ _ Tsk tsk,  _ Zuzu, looking at your phone on the job,” came a cold voice just in front of the register.

Zuko froze. He felt his heart drop into his stomach.  _ Not you too.  _

He finally looked up, his eyes meeting Azula’s cold ones. He felt his left eye start to twitch, focusing in and out as it did when he found himself too upset to try and keep it in focus. She glared at him, the corners of her mouth twitching, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Well,” she clipped, “are you going to say hello?” 

“Hello,” he choked out. 

She gave him a wicked smile. “That’s better.” 

He glared at her, unable to find anything to say. She abandoned him, made him seem like everything was his fault. 

“Azula!” came Iroh’s voice from behind Zuko. Zuko audibly sighed as he turned around to face his uncle, who was now walking over to where Zuko was. “What are you doing here?”

“Last I checked the restraining order was for  _ Father  _ not me, old man,” said Azula, her voice dripping with venom. “I just wanted to see how my dear older brother was doing, that’s all.”

She gave Zuko and Iroh her sweetest smile. Zuko scoffed.

“Well I don’t want to see you,” he told her. “Get out.”

“Zuko…” warned Iroh, placing a hand on his nephew’s shoulder.

“You don’t care about your own little sister?” Azula pouted. “Zuko, you’ll never believe it. Mai pulled a  _ you.”  _

“I don’t know what that means, Azula,” spat Zuko.

Azula rolled her eyes, coming closer to the counter and leaning up against it. “I mean, she blocked me on everything. Can you believe it? One day we were fine, and the next? Strange, isn’t it.” 

Zuko was breathing deeply. He knew what Mai had done; in fact, he was the one who encouraged Mai block Azula, considering how awful she had been treating Mai the past few months. Zuko found himself texting Mai every once in a while to check on her, which he told Katara about. While he expected Katara to be angry or jealous he was texting his ex, she was the opposite. Seems like Katara understood abuse by someone you thought you knew too well. 

“Yes. Strange,” he said finally. Zuko felt Iroh give his shoulder a squeeze.

“Azula, unless you need something else, maybe you should go,” Iroh suggested. “You’re not doing either you or Zuko any favors.” 

“Well, Father does want to see Zuzu eventually,” Azula said standing up straight. “Change of heart I suppose.” 

“Tell Ozai to go fu-”

“Zuko!” Iroh chided. “Do not engage.”

Azula had a satisfied smirk on her face. Just then, the bell rang and someone walked into the store. It was a guy around Zuko’s age, the same height. His hair stuck up in some places. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Jet.

_ Fuck.  _

Azula turned to face him. “Jet, baby!” 

He went over and put his arm around her shoulders, giving her a kiss. Zuko gagged. 

“Who’s scar face?” Jet asked, looking at Zuko, his cigarette moving in his mouth as he spoke.

“Jetty, you remember my brother, Zuko,” Azula replied, stroking Jet’s chest with her hand. 

“Ah yeah, I remember you, scarface. Can’t believe I forgot your ugly mug.” Jet took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out the smoke.

Iroh started coughing, waving the smoke away. “Excuse me, we do not smoke in my shop.”

  
“Sorry, old man,” replied Jet, dropping the cigarette on the ground and rubbing it with the sole of his boot. Zuko made to go to him, but Iroh held him back. 

“Zuko, why don’t you go out back, I will talk with your sister,” Iroh said, finally removing his hand from Zuko’s shoulder.

Zuko shook his head. “No thanks, Uncle. Can I take five?”

Iroh glanced back and forth between Zuko and Azula. Zuko could practically see the wheels turning in Iroh’s mind. 

“Okay, but if you’re not back in five minutes, I’m coming after you.” 

Zuko walked out from behind the counter, grabbing Azula’s wrist and dragging her outside. Jet followed them, yelling at Zuko to let go.

“You,” said Zuko, letting go of Azula and turning to face Jet, “you shut the fuck up and get away from me.” 

Jet put his hands up, his cool expression never leaving his face. “Hey, man, no argument here. Just let go of my girlfriend.”

Azula was rubbing her wrist where Zuko had grabbed her. “Yeah, Zuko, what’s your problem?”

He turned to her, unable to control himself. “What’s  _ my  _ problem? I don’t know Azula, what  _ is  _ my problem!”

“Zuko, what the fuck,” Jet asked, trying to get between him and Azula.

“No, you don’t get to say anything, you abusive piece of shit,” snapped Zuko, pushing Jet away. Jet’s eyebrows shot up, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he took out a pack of cigarettes and took one out, lighting it and taking a long drag, blowing the smoke in Zuko’s eyes.

“Well, Zuzu, you better explain what’s going on. Father won’t be happy to hear you’re behaving this way,” Azula said.

Zuko turned back to her. “For nine years you and Ozai made me feel like everything that happened to me was  _ my  _ fault. You abandoned me when I needed you, Azula.” 

Azula looked at him. “Father would have come after you if I didn’t stay and you know it! You left  _ me  _ with  _ him. _ ”

“Well it was either abandon you or get myself killed!” Zuko roared. A few people walking by turned and looked at him, worry written on their faces. 

“Father wouldn’t have  _ killed  _ you,” spat Azula, crossing her arms. “I called the cops on him once, I would have done it again.”

Zuko stared at her. He knew Azula was telling the truth, that deep down,  _ way  _ deep down, she did care for him, just as way deep down he still cared for her. 

“Has he hurt you?” Zuko asked, taking a step towards Azula.

She took a step back, closer to Jet. “You know he would never raise a hand to me.” 

Zuko nodded then motioned to Jet. “What about him? Has he ever raised a hand to you?”

Jet stared at Zuko, his eyes daggers. Zuko stared right back, refusing to look away. 

Azula stayed quiet. She looked at Zuko, but he was unable to read her.

“I think I know who you are now,” Jet whispered, finally breaking eye contact and putting his arm around Azula. “You’re the whore’s new boyfriend.”

Zuko’s heart sank. Azula looked back and forth between Zuko and Jet, her face still unreadable. 

“Yeah, I know she’s got a new guy,” Jet said, taking another drag of the cigarette. “Ran into her brother about an hour ago. The things I can weasel out of that idiot.” 

“Get out,” Zuko replied. “Both of you, get out of here. I don’t want to see you.” 

“Zuko, wait-” Azula started. 

“No,” he snapped. “Leave.”

He turned on his heel and walked back into the shop, passing Iroh on the way in. Zuko wasn’t even sure if Azula and Jet left, but he made his way into the back room, collapsing in one of the seats there. He took out his phone, and called Katara.

“Hey, babe!” came Katara’s voice. “What’s up?” 

“I’m- I’m leaving early,” Zuko said, trying to even his breathing. “Can I come over?”

“Of course.” She sounded worried. “Everything okay?”

“I’ll tell you later,” he replied and he hung up. Glancing up at the door, he saw Iroh staring at him. “Uncle…”

“Go to her,” Iroh said. “Jin and I can handle this. I already called Lee.”

Zuko got up and hugged his uncle. Iroh hugged him back, like a father would his son. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara answered the door and beckoned Zuko inside. He made his way to the living room and fell into the couch. He glanced at the TV and noticed ‘SVU’ on the TV.

“Drooling over Elliot Stabler again?” he asked. She sat down next to him, lowering the volume and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Man, I don’t blame you. What a man.”

  
  


“Zuko,” she said gently, resting her head on his shoulder, “you’re deflecting.”

Zuko sighed. “I am.”

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Katara replied. “Can I make it better?”

“Azula came to see me at the tea shop,” he finally replied. “Jet was with her.”

Usually, Katara would find herself completely numb at the mention of Jet, but after her conversation with Sokka this morning, she just felt mad. 

“Sokka saw Jet at the liquor store this morning,” Katara told him. “So I already knew he was in town.”

Zuko glanced at her. She could see him slowly starting to relax. “He knows about us.”

“I know,” Katara answered. “I don’t care. We’ve both moved on. I’m not scared of him any more.” 

“I don’t think I’m as scared of my sister anymore either,” Zuko said, putting his arm around Katara and bringing her close. “Something she said…” 

“What did she say?” 

“Well… more like what she didn’t say too, you know?” Zuko said. “Like… first she said  _ I _ abandoned  _ her _ , left her with our dad. But she also said he would never raise a hand to her. That he would have come after me if she didn’t stay.”

“Seems like it could be both?”

Zuko nodded. “Yeah… yeah definitely. I guess I can see why she resents me for leaving, but I needed to get out. Especially if Ozai was able to get out of being arrested.” 

“But he never hurt her?” Katara asked. “You said she was daddy’s little girl.”

“He’s been grooming her since she was a kid,” he replied. “Azula might not be able to tell what’s healthy and what’s not.” 

Katara shifted, looking at Zuko. “What do you mean?”

“I asked her if Jet ever raised a hand to her,” Zuko clarified, looking at Katara. “But… she didn’t answer.” 

Katara sighed and rested her head back on Zuko’s shoulder. “Think he’s hurting her?”

“I don’t know… but I need to find out,” Zuko answered. “I might need to text Mai and Ty Lee. Have them check on her, see if she’s all right.” 

“That’s a really good idea,” Katara said. She glanced back at Zuko, who was now watching the screen. Katara grabbed the remote and put the volume back up. “Okay, but who’s hotter: Elliot Stabler or Nick Amaro?”

Zuko scoffed. “Are you kidding me? Elliot Stabler, hands down. Is that even a question?”

Katara laughed. “Just checking.” 

They continued watching for a bit, Olivia Benson and Elliot trying to find the serial rapist. 

“Think they were fucking?” Zuko asked when Olivia and Elliot hugged.

“Nah, Elliot was married at this point,” Katara stated, “too weird.” 

The next episode started and Zuko took his phone out of his pocket. 

“You going to text Mai?” Katara asked him. He nodded. “Good.” 

Zuko placed a kiss on her forehead and quickly sent his message. Then, they settled back into each other, the sound of the TV taking over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what my opinion is on the Elliot Stabler vs Nick Amaro debate is... i say Nick Amaro. HOTTIE ALERT.


	18. novocaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gets a visit from Mai and Katara. Mai let's Zuko know about some soul searching she did.

Zuko answered the rapid fire knocking coming from his door as quickly as he could. He had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist, and at this point he didn’t care who was at the door, he was answering it.

Mai and Katara stood there, staring back at him. 

“Oh, uh, well…” he stammered, wrapping the towel tighter around himself. He was not expecting both his ex girlfriend and his current girlfriend to be standing at his door. “This is extremely awkward.”

Mai and Katara glanced at each other before bursting out into a hysterical fit of laughter. 

“No, no,” said Katara, clutching her side, “no this is wonderful.”

“Nothing neither of us haven’t seen before,” Mai commented, wiping a tear from her eye. 

Zuko felt a blush starting from his neck up to his cheeks. He stood aside letting the two girls in and muttered something about finding clothes. Taking a quick look back, Zuko thought about how he hadn’t seen Mai laugh that hard in years.

When he got back to the living room, the two girls were sitting at the kitchen table gossiping like old friends. 

“So, uh, did you girls need something?” Zuko asked, sitting himself down next to Katara.

“Well, I was going to come over to tell you that I finally talked to Ty Lee, when I ran into your girlfriend in the hall,” Mai replied, leaning back in her chair.

“I honestly just wanted to bother you,” Katara shrugged. 

“Gotcha,” Zuko said.

Mai smirked. “What, were you hoping for a threesome?”

Katara snorted as Zuko mouthed wordlessly, turning even more red than he had before. 

“I gotta pee, but you two talk,” Katara said, patting Zuko on the shoulder and getting up. 

Zuko watched her make her way to the bathroom before turning to Mai. “You doing okay?”

Mai shrugged. “Yeah, I’m fine. I got a hold of Ty Lee like you told me to. We’re meeting with Azula in a couple of days.”

“Good, good,” Zuko replied, nodding. “You nervous?”

“Nah, I got Ty Lee with me,” Mai replied. “It’ll be fine.”

“That’s...good,” said Zuko. 

Mai looked at him, studying him. “Ah, listen, Zuko, there was something else I wanted to talk about.”

“Okay?”

“So, after we talked back in November, I decided to get back into the game. Meet some people. Do some soul searching.” Mai blushed a bit. “I went on some dates.”

“Oh, Mai that’s-”

“Zuko, I am a giant lesbian.” 

Zuko blinked. “Oh. Well. Okay.”

“Zuko, no offense, but in all the time we dated, I never came,” Mai replied. 

“I mean, that’s fair, but there’s more,” Zuko said. “What happened?”

Mai shrugged. “Compulsory heteronormativity? Or the fact that since we knew each other growing up I felt like I  _ had  _ to date you?”

Zuko nodded. “Okay, that makes sense.”

“And I mean… Ty Lee started seeing boys and Azula kept talking about boys and it felt…  _ weird?  _ Like they kept asking when we were going to get together. And, Zuko don’t get me wrong, I really did love you, but maybe… maybe not like I thought I did.”

“Yeah, I get that too,” Zuko stated.

“So you know, I talked to some guys online and decided they sucked, so I switched my profile to women and felt better. Like Zuko, women are  _ so  _ hot. And they know much more about-”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” replied Zuko, holding his hands up and laughing. “Well, I’m really glad you figured it out. You seem much happier.”

Mai nodded. “Yeah, I am. Plus, you know, you’re out and proud so I thought I could be too.”

“Well, I mean, I’m only out to some people,” Zuko chuckled, “some don’t know until I mention it or I make a joke. It happens.”

The bathroom door opened and Katara came out. Smiling at the two, she took her seat back next to Zuko. “So, anything fun?”

Mai glanced at Zuko before turning back to Katara. “No. Just an update about when I’m going to go talk to Azula.”

“Well, good luck,” said Katara. “If, uh, if you need me to be with you I can.”

Mai cocked her head. 

“I mean, I dated Jet,” Katara clarified, “I know what kind of shit he does.” 

“Hmm, good point,” replied Mai, leaning back in her chair again. “But, no offense, Katara, Azula doesn’t know you and I doubt she’d want to see her boyfriend’s ex.”

“You know, that is a fair point,” Katara replied. She took out her phone and handed it to Mai. “Here, give me your number, I can text you. Maybe if you at least have some evidence, she’ll listen.”

Mai took the phone from Katara and entered her number. “Yeah, perfect. Good idea.”

Zuko watched as the two girls interacted. Mai seemed much more open to Katara this time around. She seemed much happier than she had in years, and he felt bad that he was making her go back to Azula.

“Maybe I should come with you girls,” Zuko interrupted. “You know, when you go talk to Azula.”

Mai and Katara glanced at him. He saw the worry in Katara’s eyes. Mai reached over, placing a hand on his arm. “Maybe let Ty Lee and I handle it this time?”

Zuko nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

“We’re just going to tell her we’re worried about her, and that we noticed she seemed a little off, and then I can bring in what Katara tells me,” she reassured him. “If she doesn’t listen, I’ll text you.”

He nodded again. “Thanks.”

Katara placed a hand on his shoulder. “We’re here for you, Zuko.” 

“Man, I’m glad you girls are friends now,” he said, “it’s super weird, but… it’s nice.” 

Mai and Katara smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mai is a huge lesbian. No, I will not answer any questions. Mai and Zuko are lesbian/bi solidarity and I will not take no for an answer.


	19. get busy living or get busy dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko gets good news about grad school quickly followed by bad news which might turn everything around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a trigger warning for domestic abuse and alcoholism

Katara, Suki and Sokka watched as Zuko paced back and forth in his apartment, an envelope in his hand. 

“Listen, you either open it or I do,” Sokka said. “It’s not going to bite you.”

“Pretty sure my college acceptance letter bit me,” Suki teased, leaning into Sokka. “But he’s right Zuko, you either open it or you don’t.” 

Katara watched as Zuko’s fingers struggled with the flap, carefully opening and taking out the letter. She watched as his eyes scanned the paper and looked up. 

“I got in,” he rasped. “I got in.”

The other three cheered, jumping up off the couch and making their way towards Zuko. Suki and Sokka both gave him good natured punches as Katara kissed him warmly.

“Congrats, babe,” she said. He hugged her tightly, laughing. 

“And the school is only about half an hour away, so I can still live in the area,” he told them. 

“Well, once I leave, Toph is moving into the apartment, so you and your girlfriend will still have each other,” Suki stated. Katara stuck out her tongue.

Zuko went to his fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine.

“Hey, babe,” said Katara, “you know you don’t have to refrigerate red wine, right?”

“Wait really?” asked Zuko.

“Yeah, dumbass,” Suki chimed in, “you only need to refrigerate white wine.” 

Zuko looked at the bottle in his hand and then at Sokka, who shrugged. “Girls, man.” 

Katara helped him pour the wine, serving a glass to each of them. They sat around the table drinking and laughing. At one point, Zuko dug his phone out of his pocket, his eyebrow furrowed as he read the message on his screen.

“Everything okay?” Katara asked him. 

“Uh, yeah,” Zuko replied, getting up. “Hold on, I gotta take this.”

He walked out of the room, the others watching him. Sokka and Suki glanced at Katara.

“Everything okay?” Suki asked. “Anything...life changing happening?”

Katara sighed. “I didn’t tell you he saw his sister and Jet, did I?”

“Uh, no sis, you didn’t,” Sokka stated. “Care to explain?”

Katara told them about Zuko’s meeting with Azula and Jet at Iroh’s shop. She explained that he was worried that Jet was hurting Azula, but that if Jet was doing something, Azula might not be able to tell due to her father’s constant abuse. It was then that Katara and Zuko decided to get Mai involved and see if there was something she could do.

“You don’t find it weird that Zuko’s talking to his ex?” Suki asked her, glancing towards the bedroom where Zuko was on the phone. 

Katara thought about her last meeting with Mai a week ago. She seemed more open than when they first met, as if a weight had been taken off her shoulders. Katara shook her head. “No, I’m not. I think Mai has moved on.”

Sokka leaned back and studied Katara. “You know, if something gets to be too much…”

“I know, Sokka, I know,” she assured him. “I’m a big girl. Honestly, from what Zuko told me, Azula doesn’t sound like the nicest person, but I still don’t want her to get hurt the same way I did. That shit  _ sucked. _ ”

“Yeah, okay,” replied Sokka, “just, you know, being a big brother.”

They heard the door to Zuko’s door open and he came back into the room, sitting back down next to Katara. He grabbed the wine from the middle of the table and poured himself a generous amount before downing it in one go. 

“Woah there, man,” said Sokka.

“Yeah, Zuko, babe, chill out,” Katara exclaimed, taking the wine bottle out of Zuko’s hand and giving it to Suki to place on the far end of the table. “We okay?”

Zuko looked at Katara. “That was Mai. Azula’s in the hospital.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara followed Zuko into the hospital building, a small bouquet in her hands. Iroh was already in the waiting room when they got there, reading a magazine. He looked up as Katara and Zuko walked in the room, a small frown on his face.

“I called Ozai,” Iroh stated, placing the magazine down on the table in front of him. “He’s out of the country right now.”

Zuko shook his head. “Is he going to even try and see her?”

“I don’t know, nephew,” Iroh sighed, “apparently he has work he needs to deal with first. We will speak to her even if we’re the last people she wants to see.”

“Ridiculous,” Zuko muttered, shaking his own head. “Well, okay, Uncle you lead the way.”

Katara made her way to follow them when Zuko lightly placed a hand on her back.

“Hey, uh, maybe Uncle and I should go in first,” he claimed. “You know, people she knows?”

“Oh, yeah of course!” Katara exclaimed. She passed the bouquet to Zuko. “Can you give these to her for me?”

Zuko now glanced at the bouquet in his hand before looking back at Katara, a small smile playing at his lips. “You’re really too good.”

Katara blushed and gave Zuko a kiss on the cheek. He turned and followed his Uncle down the hallway. Glancing around the room, she settled into the uncomfortable waiting room chairs, taking her phone out of her bag. 

_ Mai > hey, can you tell Zuko Ty Lee and I will be there in about 20 minutes?  _

_ K > he just went in with Iroh idk how long they’ll be, but yes i can  _

_ M > thanks  _

_ K > any word on Jet? _

_ M > heard he gets indicted tomorrow. Not sure what will happen, but i hope his ass rots  _

Katara sighed and placed her phone back in her bag, leaning her head up against the wall. She couldn’t help but think that could be  _ her  _ lying in a hospital bed, bruised and broken, with Sokka and her father visiting her. From what Zuko told her, Jet and Azula had been fighting; Jet was drunk. Katara knew what that meant: drunk and angry Jet just didn't mix. Azula had been arguing back, screaming at him. Katara also had to admit Azula was a lot stronger than she was; Katara  _ never  _ fought Jet back. It escalated so much that he ended up beating her, breaking her nose in the process. When she begged him to stop, he dragged her to the car and threw her in. He was drunk, he was driving, it was snowing. The car slid on black ice, the passenger side where Azula was sitting hit a tree, causing her to hit her head. Jet walked away without a scratch. 

And now, a couple days later, Azula was lying in the hospital, a broken nose, a massive concussion, and a broken arm. Meanwhile, Jet was sitting in a jail cell in the local precinct.  _ Good.  _

Katara dug through her bag again, pulling out a textbook and a notebook that she packed. She had a test coming up, but she insisted on accompanying Zuko to the hospital to visit Azula. She thought about what Iroh had said, that Ozai was ‘too busy’ to go see his only daughter. Katara couldn’t help but be disgusted by this. What father abuses one child enough to scar him and the other that she can’t even distinguish abuse from love? Still, it was not her place, so she opened her textbook and got to work. Twenty minutes later, just as Mai told her, Mai and Ty Lee joined her in the waiting room. 

She closed her book and placed it back in her bag, looking up at Mai. “They’ve been in there ever since you texted me.”

Mai nodded and took a seat on Katara’s right side, Ty Lee next to Mai. Ty Lee leaned across Mai, holding her hand out. “Hi! I’m Ty Lee! You must be Katara.” 

Katara blinked at the other girl’s enthusiasm, but shook her hand nevertheless. She saw Mai roll her eyes slightly as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. Katara watched as Mai bounced her leg slightly, the tear in her jeans at the knee slightly tearing with each bounce. Poor Mai was biting her fingernails, as Ty Lee picked up the same magazine Iroh was reading. Now that the other girls were here, she didn’t think she could work anymore. 

It was another ten minutes before Zuko came back, at which point all three girls stood up.

“How is she?” asked Ty Lee.

“I’m going to  _ murder  _ Jet,” said Mai, balling her fists.

“Can we see her?”

“Ty Lee, I fucking doubt she wants to see us.”

“But-”

Zuko held up a hand, causing Mai and Ty Lee to stop their bickering. “Guys, please.”

“So? How is she?” Katara asked him.

Zuko sighed and sat down, putting his head in his hands. He sat there like that a bit, the three girls refusing to move or say anything, before he picked up his head, rubbing his temples slightly.

“If anything, she’s _mad_ ,” replied Zuko. “Mad that Ozai isn’t here. Mad about Jet, though I’m not exactly sure what she’s mad about in that case. Mad about what happened, mad at him, or mad that she was ‘bested’. I honestly don’t know.”

Katara sat back down next to him on his right, rubbing his back. “Iroh still with her?” 

Zuko nodded. “Yeah, he’s talking her through the next steps. Does she want to press charges, does she want a restraining order, does she want to just come live with Iroh until Ozai gets back? It’s all a fucking mess.” 

“We should have been better friends!” Ty Lee finally cried, flinging herself into Mai’s arms. “Why didn’t we say anything, why did we abandon her?”

“None of this is your fault,” Zuko stated, glaring up at Mai and Ty Lee. “Shit happens, okay? Plus, how were you supposed to know?”

“Yeah, guys,” Katara said, “when I was dating Jet, I didn’t tell my friends  _ anything _ . It wasn’t until the very end where I finally broke down and told my brother and his girlfriend. They knew he was bad, but they had no idea just how bad he was because I didn’t tell them.”

Mai nodded as she continued to pat Ty Lee on the back. “Yeah, Ty Lee, she’s right.”

Zuko looked up at the two girls a bit. “Hey, why don’t you go see her.”

“Are you sure?” Mai asked as Ty Lee finally let go of her, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. 

“Yeah, give her a break from all the legal talk with Iroh,” said Zuko, rubbing his eyes. “Tell the old man to come out here.

The two girls nodded and made their way to Azula’s room. 

“Hey, Zuko,” said Katara, still rubbing Zuko’s back. “It’s going to be okay.” 

He looked over at her, his golden eyes sad and full of worry. His left eye was milkier than usual; she knew he was struggling to focus it. She wrapped her arms around him as best she could in the awkward hospital chairs and brought him close, his head resting on her shoulder. She felt the tears sliding down Zuko’s cheek as he quietly cried into her. When Iroh walked in, he and Katara made eye contact. He gave her a small nod and mentioned something about going to find some tea. Katara wished she could take the weight of the world off Zuko’s shoulders, but she knew she couldn’t. The best she could do, or the best she hoped she could do, is stick by his side as much as she could. Despite the fact that she had only known him for six months, and that they were only dating for three of those, she would do anything for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula is an interesting character: she never really sees what exactly Ozai is doing. For all intents and purposes, he's been grooming her since a young change to be "perfect" in his eyes, but the pressure, as we know, is too much. What we also don't see is how much this affects Azula's perceptions of life (love, abuse, things like that). She can't seem to distinguish love from hate, which made me want to explore this more. If Jet was so bad, why couldn't she see it? Did she think she could handle it? Did she not see how bad he was?


	20. it's hard to say "i do" when i don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First big Zuko and Katara fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for references to domestic abuse

The next month for Zuko was filled with going back and forth between going to class, working at Iroh’s, doing his homework and finishing up his senior thesis, accompanying Azula to the courthouse, and finding time for his friends and girlfriend. So, basically, Zuko felt like screaming 24/7. 

Despite the multiple calls Iroh sent to Ozai, he still had not returned to the country and checked in on Azula, much less  _ called  _ to check on her. According to Iroh, last time he and Ozai spoke, Ozai said the Azula has become as much a disappointment to him as Zuko was, but Iroh was not going to tell Azula that. Zuko didn’t want to either. Iroh tried to convince Azula to move in with him to his apartment, but Azula refused, instead crashing on Mai’s couch. Zuko then found himself over Mai’s apartment almost as much as he did Katara’s. Though he tried to make time for Katara, her schedule became just as busy as his, and the only time they could find for themselves was late at night over FaceTime. 

One Sunday afternoon, the beginning of spring break, when Zuko didn’t have work or had to bring Azula anywhere, he and Katara were in his apartment watching ‘What’s New Scooby Doo?’ on Netflix. Both of them had finished their homework for the next week, and agreed they were in desperate need of togetherness. 

“Man, I wish I had a talking dog,” Katara said, stretching out her bare legs on Zuko’s bed. They were on his bed, watching through his laptop. It was quite a productive day. “Can you imagine having a talking dog?”

Zuko smiled, giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head. “That would be pretty cool.”

She gave him a smile and turned back to the screen, watching intently. Apparently, she told Zuko when they first started watching, this show had been her and Sokka’s favorite growing up. They sat quietly, wrapped into each other, laughing at just the right times and trying to guess the bad guy before the Scooby gang figured it out. 

Zuko heard his phone buzzing in his pant pocket on the floor. Groaning, he untangled himself from Katara, and swung himself off the bed, Katara pausing the show and watching him feel through his pockets. Despite the fact that she had seen him naked plenty of times, Zuko was glad they both decided to put on their underwear, and bra in Katara’s case, before watching the show. 

He finally found his phone and read the message.

_ Azula > Zuzu, I need you _

Sighing, he was just about to reply when another text came in.

_ Mai > listen, I know you’re with your girlfriend, so ignore Azula, I got her _

He started to write a reply to Mai when  _ another  _ message came in.

_ Mai > actually… maybe I dont… will update you.  _

“DAMMIT!” Zuko yelled, slamming his phone down on his desk. “Dammit, dammit, dammit!”

Katara watched him, her eyes starting to widen. “Zuko?”

“Fucking,  _ Azula _ !” He snapped. “She just  _ had  _ to get herself into this mess.”

“Zuko, what-”

“She’s just so fucking  _ crazy _ ,” he yelled some more, throwing his hands to his hair, and pulling slightly. “First she stays with Ozai  _ knowing  _ how terribly he treated me, then she continues to antagonize me and her friends, and  _ then  _ she had to date a fucking psychopath and get herself beat up! What did she expect! After everything she put me through! Serves her right!”

He didn’t realize what he had said until it was too late. Gasping, he looked up at Katara who was sitting there staring at him, her eyes wide. 

“Wait, no, Katara,” he said, walking over to her and trying to take her hand. She ripped it away from him, slowly backing away. “Katara, I didn’t mean that.”

“What did you mean?” she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. “Are you saying she deserved to get beat up? That even though she’s a bad person, she  _ deserves  _ to get hurt.”

“No, no, Katara, I didn't-”

“Then  _ what  _ did you mean, Zuko?” she asked him, her voice starting to raise. He could tell she was trying all she could not to start screaming at him. “Are you saying  _ I  _ deserved to get the shit beat out of me because I was too naive?”

“No, Kat-”

“Yelling like that, you sound just like him,” Katara spat out, finally getting out of the bed and throwing on her clothes. “Calling girls crazy and stupid because they just  _ have  _ to have feelings. Thinking they deserve everything that happened to them, that they were  _ asking  _ for it.”

“No, Katara,  _ please, _ ” he begged her, trying to grab her arm which she ripped away from him. She threw open his bedroom door, slamming it against the wall, stamping through the hall. “Katara,  _ please,  _ I’m so sorry. I’m just so  _ stressed. _ ”

“STRESSED?” she screamed at him, finally turning around to face him. “You think stress is a good excuse to say shit like that? Spirits, Zuko, I know Azula treated you badly in the past, but she did  _ not  _ deserve one thing Jet did to her.”

“Kat, please,” he whispered, falling to his knees. “I know that, I’m sorry, I don’t - I don’t know why I said that, I didn’t - I wasn’t -thinking.”

“Clearly not,” she snapped. “If you were, you’d remember that Jet got me first.”

He looked up at her, but he could barely see her through his tears. “I’m  _ sorry _ .”

She stared at him, chest heaving. He saw her taking in a deep breath before speaking again. 

“Zuko, I just… I need to think a bit, okay?” she said. “I just.. I need some space.”

He closed his eyes and listened as she made her way to the door, listened as the door opened and closed. Zuko sat there on his knees, crying as hard as the time he found out his mother died. Crying as hard as the time Ozai shoved his face into the fireplace. Crying as hard as when he slowly packed up his belongings to move in with Iroh.

How could be so stupid? He knew what Katara had been through. Katara opened her heart and soul to him, trusting him beyond belief with the knowledge of what Jet did to her. Katara trusted him to go slow when she needed to go slow, to listen to her when she was upset, to understand her past. 

When he was finally finished crying, he got up and went back to his room. He slammed his laptop shut and placed it on his desk. Zuko crawled into the bed, pulling his sheets over him, and rolled over. Despite it being only three in the afternoon, he rolled over and went to sleep. How would she ever forgive him? 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in the day, Katara was snuggled in her own bed, wearing Zuko’s sweatpants and his favorite hoodie that she stole back in January. Her laptop was open on her lap; just because she wasn’t going to finish with Zuko, doesn’t mean she wasn’t going to finish watching ‘What’s New Scooby Doo?’ herself. 

She heard a gentle knock at her door.

“Come in,” she said, pausing her show. Suki and Toph slowly entered the room, a pint of Ben and Jerry’s and spoons in Suki’s hands. 

They sat on her bed, Suki handing a spoon to both Katara and Toph. Suki opened the carton, and the three girls dug in, eating in silence.

“Okay, listen,” Toph said finally, breaking the silence, “whatever happened between you and Zuko can be fixed.”

Katara took another bite of her ice cream. “Maybe… but what he said.. It was just so shitty.”

“Katara, listen,” said Suki, “I’m not saying Zuko’s not in the wrong or that I agree with him, because what he said was pretty shitty of him, but you guys always work things out.”

“Yeah, Katara,” agreed Toph, “Zuko would do  _ anything  _ for you.” 

“Right,” Suki continued, “and he would never do or say anything like that on purpose. Being stressed, like you said, is no excuse, but Katara, he would never  _ ever  _ hurt you.”

“Or at least, wouldn’t do it to spite you,” Toph said. “Jet was an  _ asshole,  _ and I’m assuming I don’t know the whole story because I barely understand what happened with Zuko. But I can assume Jet hurt you in some way and when Zuko said what he said...”

“It triggered you,” Suki finished. “Is that right?”

Katara kept eating the ice cream, considering what the two girls were saying to her. Suki and Toph weren’t wrong. She knew Zuko would never hurt her on purpose and that he would do anything for her, but maybe Jet somehow making his way back into his life brought up some suppressed feelings that she wasn’t ready to deal with. Maybe she was taking out her anger on him. Or maybe she was completely justified in her feelings. She really wasn’t sure. 

“Katara?” Suki asked, breaking into Katara’s thoughts. “What are you thinking about?”

Katara sighed and placed her spoon in the carton. “I don’t know. I think… I think everything is just bringing up some memories and when he snapped… I snapped. I don’t… I don’t think I can be around everything that’s happening. And I feel  _ terrible  _ because I want to be there for him so badly, but I just  _ can’t.  _ It hurts so much.”

Suki passed Toph the carton of ice cream and made her way next to Katara, wrapping her up in her arms. “Listen, babe, if that’s the case, then you need to tell Zuko that. He needs to know what you’re feeling, just like you need to know what  _ he’s  _ feeling. That boy is head over heels in love with you and he would rather you tell him ‘I can’t be doing this, this isn’t good for my mental health’, rather than watch you suffer silently before exploding.”

“Yeah, Katara,” Toph said, “I agree with Suki. I mean, Zuko had no right to say what he did, but he’s doing his best.”

“And can we tell you a secret?” Suki asked. Katara nodded. “Zuko called Sokka, like, an hour ago, bawling because he felt so terrible about what he said. He knows you don’t want to talk to him right now, and he didn’t tell Sokka to say anything to you, he just… needed someone to know.”

Katara sniffed, wiping away the tears forming. “I… okay.” 

“The only reason I’m telling you this,” Suki continued, giving Katara a squeeze, “is because if any other guy did this, I would beat the shit out of them right then and there. And I know I told you the first sign of trouble I’d cut Zuko’s dick off, but I think that boy deserves to keep his dick, don’t you think?”

Katara gave a small laugh. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I know I am,” Suki replied. “But, there’s something else we want you to do.”

“What?”

“We want you to see someone,” Toph replied.

“See someone?” Katara asked, getting up off Suki. “What do you … oh.”

“We did some research,” said Suki. “There are plenty of therapists around who you could call. We even looked for ones who specialized in domestic abuse and PTSD. You might honestly find it helpful.” 

Katara looked back and forth between Suki and Toph. Toph’s face was unreadable, the younger girl continuing to eat the ice cream. Suki looked worried. 

“Yeah… yeah that might actually be a good idea,” Katara finally sighed. 

“Okay, great!” Suki replied. “I made a list of a few you can look at and then you can decide who you want to call. They all look great, but I obviously can’t speak for them. And listen, if you find therapy doesn’t work, then okay, at least you tried.”

“You girls are the absolute best,” Katara claimed, throwing her hands around the two girls, who returned the hug, even Toph who usually isn’t that physical. “But… what should I do about Zuko?” 

“That’s for you to decide,” Suki replied, grabbing her spoon again and digging into the ice cream. “I think you should talk to him, let him know what’s going on, but honestly, only you can figure out what to do.”

Toph nodded in agreement. “Yeah, Sugar Queen, we can’t make that decision for you.”

Katara sighed. She wanted to desperately be in Zuko’s arms. “Okay.”

“Good girl,” said Suki. “Now, what are you watching? Because I finally finished ‘Stranger Things’ and if I don’t start a new show soon, I  _ will  _ restart the show.” 

Katara laughed and unpaused her show on her laptop. The three girls snuggled together, eating the ice cream, Katara and Suki watching Scooby and the gang try to capture the monster, as Toph listened, her head gently resting on Katara’s shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can't have ALL fluffy chapters can we? We need ONE fight.


	21. heaven's gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara discuss what happened.

“Come on, Azula, you need to eat  _ something _ ,” Zuko said for what felt like the hundredth time. He was at Mai’s apartment, sitting at the kitchen table with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Azula was having another episode, and Zuko really did not know how to handle it. “Azula, please.”

Azula shook her head, crossing her arms as much as her cast would let her. “No.”

“Come on, Azula,” said Ty Lee. “Please, for me?”

“No,” came Azula’s curt reply. The three watched as Azula got up and marched her way to the bathroom, slamming the floor shut behind her.

Mai sighed, as Zuko rubbed his temples. Ty Lee just looked like she was about to cry. 

“Okay, well,” Zuko stated, standing up, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Like we do?” Mai replied, waving her hand towards the bathroom. “Zuko, we’ve tried everything, she’s miserable.”

“I know, Mai, I know,” Zuko replied, gritting his teeth. He pinched his nose. “I’ll call Uncle Iroh later, see what he can do. For now just… leave her alone, I guess.”

“She won’t hurt herself?” Ty Lee asked, staring at the bathroom.

“I don’t think so,” Mai answered, reaching for Ty Lee’s hand. Zuko watched the two girls a bit. Mai glanced up at him, blushing. 

“Okay, well, call me if something happens,” he told the girls, “I need to head home, I have work to do before class restarts.”

He waved to Mai and Ty Lee as he walked out of the apartment and made his way into the snowy weather. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he wished it was February again, and he and Katara were planning their Valentine’s Day date. That was a fine night: a fancy dinner and movies back at Zuko’s, which only lasted about five minutes before they found themselves in Zuko’s bed. 

Zuko shook his head from the memory, trying not to let the hurt in his chest take over. He hadn’t talked to Katara since a few days before, and he still had no idea what to say to her. Sokka said he needed to just give her room, let her work through her feelings, and let her come to him. Zuko was fully expecting to do that anyways, but hearing Sokka confirm it helped. He wished more than anything he had Katara by his side, to tell him everything was going to be okay, that Azula will get better and the world will go back to normal. But he knew that wasn’t the case. Azula was angry, miserable, hopeless. Just as Zuko felt those years ago when his father scarred him. While Zuko was open to the help he needed, taking his mental health issues seriously, Azula was totally against the help. According to her, she was raised to be a fighter, to deal with her problems herself. Azula fully believed that getting help made you weak and no matter how much Zuko tried to convince her that she was wrong, she just would not listen. Uncle Iroh tried his best too, but Azula hated him more than she hated Zuko.

Opening the door to the apartment building, he trudged up the stairs, lost in thought. As he walked to his apartment, the door next door opened: Katara was staring at him through the open door. He stopped, holding his breath.

“Hi,” she said. 

“Hi,” he repeated. 

A beat.

“Can we… talk?” Katara asked. 

“Yeah.”

Katara opened the door wider, motioning for him to come in. Zuko walked through, Katara closing the door gently behind him. Zuko felt as though someone was squeezing his chest.

“We can talk in my room,” Katara told him, already taking the lead. “Suki is in her room doing work, but it’ll be more private.”

Zuko followed Katara down the hall. When they passed Suki’s room, Suki opened the door and glanced at the two. Zuko watched as the two girls communicated as if through telepathy before Suki closed her door again, giving Zuko a ‘sup’ nod. Katara opened the door to her bedroom, and let Zuko through first. He noted  _ Heaven’s Gate  _ by Fall Out Boy playing through Katara’s phone before she picked it up and paused it, sitting down on the bed. Zuko sat at her desk, afraid of upsetting Katara.

Zuko finally had to say something. “Katara, I-”

Katara held up a hand. “Zuko, please, can I start?”

Zuko nodded. 

“Okay, well” Katara began, taking a deep breath, “first, I want to tell you that what you said really hurt me. I know you weren’t thinking, I know you’re stressed, I know everything is going to shit, but when you said that I just felt awful.”

Zuko nodded, waiting for her to continue. When she saw he wouldn’t interrupt her, she continued.

“It made me think of him and my brain just went haywire. I know you would never hurt me, but at that moment, I got scared.”

“Katara…” he started, before stopping. When she didn’t say anything, he continued. “Katara, I don’t know why I said what I said. But I know why you’re mad at me. I completely understand. If I could take back what I said, I would.”

Katara gave a small smile. “You can’t take it back, Zuko, no matter how badly you want to. But I know we can work past it.”

“We can?” Zuko asked, feeling hopeful for the first time since Azula’s accident. 

“Yeah, I think we can,” Katara stated. “We’ve been working through a lot since September, haven’t we?” 

“Yeah, we have,” Zuko agreed. He thought about that first Friday of the school year, sitting in his apartment with Katara playing Uno. He thought about how he told her about his scar, about his mother, about his father. How Katra told him about her own mother, and then later about Jet. 

“The thing is,” Katara said, “is that there are clearly some feelings I’ve been having that I need to work through by myself.”

“What do you mean?” Zuko feared the worst.

“I mean, feelings about Jet. About what happened to me,” she clarified. “I mean these feelings interfere with everything that’s been going on. And that hearing about Azula… it’s been really triggering.”

Zuko understood that. He remembered when he first moved in with Uncle Iroh, everytime he flinched when Iroh would stand up or make a sudden movement. He remembered the first time someone made fun of his scar and he almost beat the shit out of the person. 

“I want to be there for you and Azula so badly,” Katara explained, “but I don’t think it’s been helping my mental health. It’s all really triggering and I just… can’t do it.”

“Katara, I  _ never  _ want to put you in a position where you feel uncomfortable,” Zuko replied. “Ever since this started, you’ve been phenomenal, and I’ve been so appreciative, but I guess I never stopped to think about how you were feeling.”

“Why would you?” Katara asked him. “Zuko, you were dealing with your own shit and you were so worried about Azula and how she was doing. Zuko, family comes first.”

“But, Katara,” he said, “I should have thought of you. It never crossed my mind.”

“Zuko, I am  _ not  _ mad at you for that,” Katara replied. “I could have taken a step back at any point. You are not a shitty person for this.”

Zuko sat there, unconvinced. 

“Listen, Suki and Toph, they gave me some good advice,” Katara said.

“Like what?”

“Like maybe it’s time I go to therapy,” Katara replied. “I’ve been pushing this down for so long, that it’s been driving me crazy. And with school getting more intense… I think seeing someone might help. I already called one that seems good, and got an appointment for next week.”

“Katara, I’m really proud of you,” Zuko replied. “I think that might really help.”

“Yeah,” Katara stated, starting to play with her hair. “I think so too. Have you gone back to yours?”

Zuko nodded. He had already seen his therapist three times in the past two weeks. 

“Good,” Katara said, “I’m glad.”

“Me too.”

They sat there, Katara on her bed, Zuko at the desk, silently staring at each other. Finally, Katara moved so that she was fully on her bed, leaning up against her pillow. 

“I’m tired,” she said, patting the space next to her, “come nap with me?”

Zuko smiled and got up, making his way onto her bed. She turned around so that he was spooning her, his face buried in her wavy hair. 

“Music?” she asked.

“Mmhhm,” he replied.

Katara found her phone and pressed play.

_ Give me a boost, a boost over Heaven’s Gate.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan a couple who have healthy discussions and set boundaries


	22. she's my winona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara meets Zuko at Iroh's tea shop after her first therapy session.

Spring break ended much quicker than what Katara had hoped. With the end of the break, there came new hours for clinicals and more homework. Not only that, but Katara also had her first appointment with the therapist, which gave her even more anxiety than necessary. Luckily, the appointment was on Wednesday, which was her least busiest day. Sokka told her that he knew someone, Wang Fire, that could help her, but she knew it was just going to be Sokka in a fake beard and that would not be helpful. 

Katara and Zuko had also made up, but were taking it slow again, both fearing they could hurt the other. She wished everything could go back to normal, but she knew that was not that case. Zuko, on the other hand, was being respectful of their conversation the week before and refrained from telling Katara about Azula and Jet unless she mentioned it first. 

When Wednesday finally came, Katara felt she would explode from nerves, despite the fact, as Suki mentioned, that therapy should not be as stress inducing as she made it out to be. While she was expecting it to be slow at first, mostly a ‘get to know me’ type session, Katara quickly found herself spilling her soul to the nice woman, Yangchen, sitting across from her. 

“Well, Katara,” Yangchen said when their hour was up, “there is a lot to unpack here. Let’s make an appointment for next week, yes?”

Katara quickly agreed and walked out of the building with the reminder card in hand. As she walked down the street, face down against the bitter cold, she pulled out her phone and called Zuko. 

“Hey, Katara,” Zuko said when he answered the call. “How was it?”

“Honestly? Really, really good,” Katara replied, shouldering past the people walking opposite of her. “I mean, I’m fucking traumatized, but it was good. I have another appointment for next week.”

“Katara, that’s great!” he replied. “I mean, therapy can go one of two ways, definitely. I remember being fucking exhausted after every appointment my first couple of months, but it does get better.”

“Yeah, but I really could go some for some Jasmine tea right about now,” she said, hoping Zuko might take the hint.

“I’m already on my way to Iroh’s,” Zuko replied, laughing a bit. “See you in what? Ten minutes?”

Katara laughed. “Yes, ten minutes.” 

She hung up and put her phone in her jacket pocket next to the appointment card. Walking through the streets, Katara couldn’t help but watch the people around her. Couples were holding hands as they walked, mothers were pushing babies in strollers, friends were huddled together gossiping. She smiled as a toddler in a stroller waved at her enthusiastically, the mother giving her a small nod of acknowledgement. 

Once she got to Uncle Iroh’s, she opened the door quickly, spotting Zuko sitting at their normal booth with a cup of tea waiting for her. 

“Hey, Zuko,” Katara said, quickly giving Zuko a peck on the cheek before sitting on the seat opposite of him. “Thanks for this.”

Zuko gave a light smile, sipping on his own tea. “Anything for my girl.”

Katara felt herself blush as she quickly cooled off her tea and took a sip. As they sat there quietly, Iroh made his way over, pulling up a chair at the end of the table.

“Miss Katara!” Iroh exclaimed, taking one of Katara’s hands in his. “How are you my dear?”

“I’m good, Iroh, thank you,” Katara replied. “The tea is delicious as always, by the way.”

Iroh beamed with pride. “Thank you, Katara, that is very kind of you. I have some extra tea leaves in back I can give you. My nephew mentioned your semester has been getting harder, so it will help.”

Katara felt her heart swell with fondness for both Zuko and Iroh. “That would be lovely, thank you.”

Iroh smiled and let go of her hand. He got up, gave both Katara and Zuko a small kiss on their heads, and walked back to the counter where a customer was waiting. 

“Spirits, I love your uncle,” Katara stated, watching Iroh interact with his customers.

“He is pretty great,” replied Zuko fondly. 

Katara smiled. “So, how’s your senior thesis coming along?”

Zuko let out a sigh and went into detail about his now fourth draft of his thesis. Being the overachiever that he is, Zuko’s first draft was finished back in December, and he was miles ahead of some of his classmates. Still, he told her, despite all the time he was dedicating to writing, he felt behind.

“Though Professor Piando says I’m honestly on track, and that so far, my paper is great,” Zuko said shrugging slightly, and taking another sip of tea. “I don’t know, I just want it to be perfect. Especially now that I’m going to grad school.”

“So you’re definitely going?” Katara asked.

“Yep, I start in the summer,” Zuko replied. He was excited about continuing his education, Katara could tell. And, he was still living next door so that was the plus. “How are classes going?”

It was Katara’s turn to vent about her busy schedule. She told him about her upcoming test and how she made a study group that was going to be meeting every night until the test. 

“I don’t know  _ why  _ I agreed to that, though,” Katara stated, “but Yue is just so persuasive. I have so much other work to be doing.”

“You’ll find the time, you always do,” Zuko replied, reaching over and gently placing his hand on hers. She gave him a small smile. How she wished they could be tangled up into each other, watching stupid cartoons in bed, no cares in the world. 

Besides the occasional ‘babes’ or the slight hand holding, Zuko still did not fully trust himself to take it any further. Katara didn’t blame him, and while she wanted to wholeheartedly forgive him, let him crawl into her bed this very second, she knew the time was not right.

“Why don’t we talk about this in another session,” Yangchen had said, scribbling in her notebook. “He seems like a sweet boy, but maybe we tackle your last relationship first.”

Katara couldn’t help but agree.

She noticed Zuko’s phone buzzing with texts on the table next to him. “You going to answer that?”

“It’s probably Mai or Ty Lee,” he said, not even reaching for his phone. “We’re in a group chat. They know if I’m with you, I’m not going to answer.”

“Zuko…”

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “Katara, it’s okay. I want to give you my full attention.”

Katara sighed. “Can I at least ask how they are?”

Zuko looked at her, his eyebrow furrowed. “Is that a good idea?”

“I’m asking about Mai and Ty Lee,” Katara pointed out. “Nothing to do with anything else.”

Zuko chuckled. “They’re good. Though, uh, there have been some… developments.”

“Oh?” Katara asked, raising an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

Zuko removed his hand from Katara’s and leaned back into his booth, a small smile on their face. “Well… Uh, Mai doesn’t really care if I tell you, so I guess I can? Plus, you’ll probably see the two of them together at some point.”

Katara looked at Zuko confused. “Zuko, you’re talking in riddles.”

“Am I?” Zuko replied, bemused. “I’m a Lit major, that’s no riddle.”

“Get to the point,” Katara laughed.

“Oh! Yeah, they’re together now,” Zuko finally told her, smiling more to himself than to her. “Mai came out as a lesbian a month ago and turns out Ty Lee is pansexual. Who knew?”

Katara blinked. “Well, okay, I’m happy for them.”

“Me too,” Zuko said. “Like, really happy for them, honestly. They’ve always been close, so I guess it makes sense. Oh yeah, also, somehow came out to Sokka the other day. Not sure how, but that happened.”

Katara started laughing. “Oh, Spirits. How’d he take it?”

“Like Sokka,” Zuko smirked. “He proceeded to ask me if that means I’m hooking up with people on our ‘break’. Not sure how being bisexual equates with that but, y’know, Sokka. Actually, no, that has nothing with me being bi, I think it was him more making sure I wasn’t hooking up with random people since me and you aren’t ‘hooking up right now’.”

Katara felt her heart sink. “I mean… are you?”

Zuko glanced at her, with surprise written on his face. “Why would I be? Katara, I’m wholly in love with you. Just because we’re taking a few steps back, doesn’t mean I’m going to throw away everything we worked for.” 

Katara’s heart soared again.  _ He loves me, he loves me, he loves me.  _

“I mean… you’re not, are you?” he asked her, slightly leaning up against the table.

She smiled. “No, Zuko. One, it’s been a week since we decided to take things slow, and two… I’m in love with you too.”

He smiled back at her, leaning over and taking her hand in his once again. 

Despite the happy moment, Katara couldn’t help but take a moment to tease Zuko. “So you don’t miss dick?” 

Zuko began laughing uncontrollably, clutching his sides. “Spirits, Katara, I admit I’m in love with you and only you, and of course you have to ask that.”

Katara saw people glance at the two, Zuko still doubled up in laughter. “You know me, I like to make things awkward.”

“The last guy I slept with was a total bore, honestly,” Zuko finally replied, wiping a tear. “So, no, I don’t miss dick.” 

“Oh, good,” Katara teased. “Just, you know, making sure. Because, I gotta be honest with you right now, I fully miss dick.”

Zuko shook his head, smiling. “Okay, you know what, we’re never having a ‘which guy is hotter’ debate ever again, then. Unless we can include women.”

“Deal,” Katara said, holding her hand out for Zuko to shake, which he did. “Who is hotter: Halsey or Patrick Stump?”

“Dammit, Katara,” Zuko replied, “that one isn’t fair  _ at all,  _ they’re both hot!” 

For a moment, everything seemed back to normal. He loved her. She loved him. Everything was going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I really only have 2 chapters left. A formal "chapter" and then an epilogue type thing. This whole writing process has been so fun, but I think our favorite couple may be ready for some closure! We'll see :)
> 
> Also, in the case of Halsey v Patrick Stump.... they're both the loves of my life and I feel Zuko.


	23. dear future self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before graduation, Zuko and Katara have a late night conversation, similar to the one they had all those months before.

Life was already starting to look up. 

Azula finally agreed to get the help she needed, Zuko helping her find an inpatient program to help Azula shift through her multiple problems. He agreed to meet her once a week every week she was there, which, though she wouldn’t outright say it, she was grateful for. 

Iroh’s tea shop was still booming, but he was able to give Zuko some time off for the rest of the semester. Ozai was finally back in the country, and he still refused to visit Azula. Though Azula mentioned Ozai had wanted to meet with Zuko, it seemed like Ozai was having second thoughts. Zuko suspected it had to do with Uncle Iroh calling to threaten him to take him to court and expose every little illegal thing Ozai committed; while Ozai knew people in the higher ups, Iroh’s threat seemed more credible. 

Zuko finally finished his thesis at the beginning of April and he was already beginning on final projects and papers. He, Sokka, and Suki spent their time getting ready for graduation together, the younger three occasionally helping out. He and Katara were still together for the most part, but if they were to hang out, they made sure to be with others or be at Uncle Iroh’s. 

“You know,” Sokka said while he and Suki were over, decorating their graduation caps, “I’m glad you and Katara are working things out. Seeing you both happy is great.”

For once, Zuko  _ was  _ happy. Yeah, there was a lot of shit he had thrown at him in the matter of months, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. As Uncle Iroh once said, “Life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not.” 

Zuko couldn’t help but agree. Iroh always was a wise old man. 

There was also the case that he continued seeing his therapist, a man named Kuruk he had been seeing since moving in with Iroh. 

“Zuko, you have overcome many obstacles placed in front of you,” Kuruk mentioned during one of Zuko’s most recent appointments, “you face them head on and never waiver. Don’t sell yourself short. You have an uncle who loves you like a son, new friends who cherish you, and a woman who loves you. Your sister has slowly come around so that you are building a better relationship with her. I’ve known you for almost ten years now: you are resilient.” 

Zuko left that session feeling full. Kuruk has always been in Zuko’s corner and hearing Kuruk say he was resilient made Zuko as if he can finally have a good life. 

Before he knew it, finals were over, papers were turned in, and Zuko presented his thesis. Graduation was now the next day. Zuko spent the night tossing and turning, nervous beyond belief. He took comfort in knowing that Sokka and Suki were graduating too, and that Iroh  _ and  _ Azula were both going to be in the audience. He was ready to find Katara in the sea of people, cheering him on. Still, it was a life changing moment, and Zuko, no matter how hard he tried, could not fall asleep. Giving up, he sat up and grabbed his phone off the bedside table; it read 12:06. Knowing she would still be awake, he texted Katara.

_ Z > Not sure how Suki is doing, but I can’t sleep lol _

_ K > that girl is out like a light. She took a couple of shots and went ‘k time for bed’ _

_ K > and now she is SNORING _

_ Z > where’s sokka? _

_ K > his apartment lol he didn’t want to wake up extra early to go back to his own place OR get ready here _

_ K > he’s a drama queen  _

_ Z > he really is _

_ K > so you can’t sleep huh? _

_ Z > nope. Not sure what to do. _

_ K > I can come over? _

Zuko stared at the message. He wasn't expecting her to offer to come over, but he would like some company.

_ Z > okay _

_ K > be there in 5! _

Zuko hopped out of bed, pulling on a pair of shorts and a T shirt. He made it to the door just as he heard a soft knock. When he opened the door, Katara stood there, wearing the sweatpants and the MCR shirt he gave her back in September.

“I can’t believe you still have those,” he said as she walked in. “I keep looking for that shirt and remembering it’s still in your possession.”

“I mean, you never said you wanted them back,” Katara teased, sitting at the kitchen table. “So, what did you want to do?”

Zuko looked around a bit before having an idea. Walking to the counter, he opened the drawer and pulled out the Uno cards, showing them to Katara. Katara smiled and nodded. He quickly grabbed them waters and sat down across from her, taking the cards out of the pack and shuffling them. 

“This seems familiar,” Katara said, watching Zuko as he shuffled. “We haven’t done this since the first time in September.”

Zuko shook his head and began to deal. “Yeah, it’s been a while. Maybe the reason we never played again is because I knew you’d kick my ass.” 

Katara laughed, taking the cards in her hands. “I mean, I am the queen of Uno.”

“Yeah, okay,” replied Zuko, placing the remaining cards down and flipping over the first card. “You first.”

The two played quietly, Katara fully kicking Zuko’s ass even though she claims it’s all luck. Zuko couldn’t help but remember that first night, when they played this exact game, when they talked about their troubled pasts. That was the first time in years that Zuko opened up to someone who wasn’t Iroh or Kuruk. He remembers feeling a fondness for Katara the moment she came knocking on his door, demanding he lower his music.

“Hey, do you want some music as we play?” he asked her after his turn. 

Katara glanced up from her cards. “Sure! Man, we're really driving home the first time we met, huh?”

Zuko laughed and got up to grab his phone from his bedroom. When he sat back down, he scrolled through Spotify, finally choosing the playlist labeled ‘For Zuko’ and shuffling; Harry Styles's  _ To Be So Lonely  _ began to play.

Katara hummed along as the two played, neither one faltering. They were comfortable, able to be with each other without needing as much attention, each other’s company being the only thing they need. 

“Do you ever think about the future?” Katara asked as they began their third game. “Like, think about who’s going to be there and what you’re going to be doing?”

Zuko shrugged and placed a card down. “Not so much thinking about what I could be doing, I guess. I just know who I want to be there.” 

“Okay, so who do you see you being with in ten years?” Katara asked him, placing down a draw two that earned her a little kick under the table. She smirked. “It can be anyone.”

“In ten years?” Zuko replied. “Hmm, I want my Uncle there, of course. And now that I’ve patched my relationship up with Azula, I guess her.” 

“Just them?” 

“Well, no, not just them. I want my friends there. Sokka might kill me if we’re not still friends in ten years.” Zuko chuckled at the thought of him and Sokka being old together.

“Just Sokka?” Katara asked, now giving  _ him  _ a slight kick under the table.

“Well, I guess Suki, Toph, and Aang too,” he teased. “Oh and Mai and Ty Lee.”

Katara stuck her tongue out and placed a draw four down. 

“Damn, Katara, that hurts,” Zuko replied, pretending to be offended.

“Is that  _ it _ ?” she asked again.

Zuko placed his cards facedown on the table and reached over to take her hands in his. Looking her in the eyes, he said, “And you of course. Always you.” 

He watched as red slowly creeped up her neck and into her cheeks. “Okay, that’s what I thought.”

Zuko smirked and let go of her hands, picking his cards back up. “I mean, I  _ hope  _ you’re there at least.”

“I want to be,” she whispered. Zuko looked up from his cards and saw her staring at him, tears welling up in her eyes. “I want you to be in my life for as long as possible, Zuko.” 

“I want you to be in my life for as long as possible too, Katara,” Zuko replied. “I don’t think I can ever let you go.”

Katara sniffed. “Who knew in just a few short months, we’d both feel like this.” 

Zuko gave her a small smile. “Yeah, who knew.”

Katara placed her cards down now. “Zuko, seriously. You’ve been… amazing. I know we’re still taking things slow, and we’re being careful but…”

“But?” he asked her.

“Spirits, Zuko, I know I said it before, but I am so in love with you,” she finally said. “I’ve been in love with you since, I don’t know, the first time we sat at this kitchen table and played Uno.” 

Zuko felt his heart pounding out of his chest. He’d been in love with her for so long and she knows it. 

“Katara, I’ve been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you,” Zuko told her. “You came pounding at my front door yelling at me to turn my music down! I mean… this was always going to be something.”

Katara gave him a watery smile. “Since the first time you laid eyes on me, huh? How very Nick Miller of you.”

“So  _ that’s  _ why I’m Nick Miller!” he replied, throwing his cards down dramatically, causing Katara to laugh. “I get it now!”

The two sat there laughing, unable to continue their game. Zuko looked at his phone: 2:17. 

“Hey, it’s getting late,” he told her. “Want to turn in?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Katara replied, getting her cards and handing them to Zuko. “I guess I should-”

“Want to just spend the night?” Zuko asked her. He held his breath as he waited for her answer. 

“Sure,” she replied, smiling again. “I would love to.”

Zuko nodded and quickly put the cards away in the drawer and led Katara down the hall to his room. He let her crawl into the bed first before getting himself and wrapping his arms around her. They lay, breathing slowly, Zuko’s face buried in Katara’s hair. 

“I love you, Katara,” he mumbled into her hair. “I love you so much. I’m so glad to have met you.”

He heard Katara sigh happily as she cuddled in closer to him. “I love you too, Zuko.”

The next day, he saw Katara in the crowd, cheering for him. He watched as she waved to him, her father on one side of her and Uncle Iroh on the other. Azula was there too, a rare smile on her face as she clapped politely for her brother. Sokka and Suki found him after the ceremony, basically tackling him to the ground as they ran to him. 

It was in that moment, when the whole gang took a group picture together, that Zuko realized he had been right: maybe this year won’t be so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the second to last chapter :( Writing this fic has been a dream, and I loved every minute of it. Thank you ALL for the comments and the kudos. 
> 
> Epilogue to follow tomorrow :)


	24. epilogue: favorite record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! The last chapter.  
> Fun fact: as I began writing the notes, the song "I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth (Summer Song)" by Fall Out Boy came on. So... I'm a tiny bit emo.

“Why couldn’t I go with Sokka and Suki,” Aang whined, stretched out in the backseat of Katara’s new car. “They’re at least  _ fun _ . Man, Toph is so lucky.”

Katara glanced at Aang in the rearview, a smile playing on her lips. “Because Toph won rock paper scissors, Aang. Besides, Zuko and I can be fun! Right, Zuko?” 

“What? Oh, yeah,” replied Zuko, jumping in the passenger seat. He had a book in his lap that he was reading during the ride. “Yeah, fun, totally.”

Aang groaned. “Guuuuuys, you’re killing me.”

“Okay, how about this,” Katara said, focusing back on the road. “Would you rather be bored with Zuko and I, or listening to Sokka and Suki talk to each other lovingly.”

Aang made a face. “Okay, you know what… this is fine. I’m fine. We’re fine.”

“If you can’t handle us,” Zuko said, closing his book and shoving it into the backpack at his feet, “you can always switch with Azula and be with Mai and Ty Lee.”

“They won’t be too bad,” Aang considered. “They’re not like you guys.”

“You guys as in ‘boring’ or as in ‘dating’?” Zuko asked. “Because, Mai and Ty Lee are very much dating.”

“Ugh! That’s right!” Aang groaned. “Too many couples!”

Katara laughed as Zuko turned around to face Aang. “I didn’t know you were a lesbian?”

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE AMERICAN?” Aang replied, brightening. “Okay, maybe you  _ can  _ be fun.” 

Zuko smirked and turned back around. “Okay, I spy, with my little eye…”

Katara listened to Zuko and Aang play eye spy. They were just like little kids despite the fact that Zuko was now working at a prominent publishing company and Aang just graduated college. Every once in a while, Zuko would quote a random Vine that Sokka showed him, causing Aang to lose it.

“I’m the sand guardian, guardian of the sand!” Aang proclaimed, leaning forward in his seat.

“Poseidon quivers before him!” Zuko replied.

“FUCK OFF!”

Zuko and Aang collapsed in a fit of laughter and Katara rolled her eyes. 

“Remind me why I agreed to go on this road trip with you guys?” she asked, glancing at her GPS before getting into the right lane. Their exit was coming up, and she could see Suki’s car in front of her slowly make its way to the lane. 

“Because you love us?” Aang replied, leaning on the center console.

“Because you’re going to miss Aang when he moves away?” Zuko replied. 

“That’s a good one,” Aang said. “But you know, I won’t be that far.”

“You won’t be a walk from the apartment anymore,” Katara replied, slowing down on the exit. “You’ll be on the other side of the country. Zuko’s right, I’ll miss ya.”

“Yeah, well,” Aang shrugged, “we can always find time around your new busy schedule to visit each other.”

“I like that,” Zuko replied. “Now that you’re starting your NP program, you’re going to need to find time to relax when you can.” 

Katara laughed. “If you can help me find time between classes and work then please, be my guest.” 

“Anything for you, babe,” Zuko replied. Katara spotted Aang fake gag in the rearview mirror.

Katara couldn’t help but think of two years ago, when Zuko came stumbling into her life. Well, actually, she elbowed her way into his. 

After graduation, Sokka and Suki found an apartment in a town close by, both able to find jobs in their fields. Toph moved in with Katara and Zuko invited Aang to live with him next door. It was a nice set up that year. After Katara graduated, Toph decided she wanted to live alone, and considering her parents had the money, she found a nice apartment nearby. Aang, on the other hand, decided that while he enjoyed living with Zuko, he wanted to get an apartment with his friends Kuzon and Bumi. Katara and Zuko, on the other hand, were able to move out of their respective apartments and into one closer to where Zuko was attending grad school. Originally, Katara was planning on taking her nursing exams and going right into grad school to become a nurse practitioner, but towards the end of her first semester of senior year, Katara decided she wanted to get experience in a hospital first before continuing her education. Now, two years later, Katara is starting her new program in September close to where she and Zuko live.

She and Zuko were still going as strong as ever. After Zuko’s graduation, they continued spending more alone time together as they felt ready. Zuko continued his therapy, just as Katara continued hers, and they found the comfort in each other as needed. Though asked plenty of times if they were together, they never put a label on their relationship until the beginning of Katara’s senior year. Since then, they’ve been inseparable. 

A few months before the road trip, Sokka proposed to Suki, which she quickly said yes to. So now, on top of work and her new classes, Katara was also helping her brother and best friend plan a wedding. Sokka, to no one’s surprise but Zuko’s, asked Zuko to be his best man. 

Katara also watched as Zuko’s relationship with Azula grew. While she knew she and Azula would never be close friends, Katara and Azula had an agreement, a certain kinship to each other. Azula would never admit it, and neither would Katara, but they would protect each other if need be. Katara also loved seeing how happy Zuko was; according to Iroh, this was the happiest he'd seen Zuko in years. 

“Hey, is that it?” Aang asked, pointing to the camping area coming up. 

Zuko looked out his own window. “Looks like it.”

Katara pulled her car in behind Suki’s, Mai pulling up behind her. Their road trip wasn’t so much a road trip, rather they all decided to go camping, but the campground they chose was four hours away. They decided they all needed one last “hurrah!” before going off and living their own separate lives.

Everyone unloaded their cars, grabbing and tossing bags to each other. Checking their reservation, they trudged their way to their camp site, where they all promptly set up camp.

“Azula, you need help?” Zuko asked, watching as Azula struggled with the tent she would be sharing with Mai and Ty Lee.

“I - no, I got it,” she said, just as it collapsed once again. Azula looked up at Zuko, defeated. “Actually, Zuzu, do you mind?”

Zuko gave her a small smile before going over to help her. As soon as Sokka was done with his and Suki’s tent, he came over to help Katara.

“So how are you doing, sis?” Sokka asked her, avoiding eye contact. “Ready for a fun weekend?”

“Sokka, you’re acting weird,” Katara stated, getting the tent together. “What’s going on? What did you do?”

“Why do you automatically assume I did something?” Sokka asked. “Nothing happened.”

Katara gave him a look. “Sokka…”

“Katara,” he replied. “Just asking if you’re ready to have fun.”

Katara rolled her eyes and kept working, Zuko making his way back over now that Ty Lee was helping Azula. 

“Ready for a good weekend, buddy?” Sokka now asked Zuko. Zuko shot Sokka a look that was not meant for Katara to see. She was starting to get worried, but brushed it off. 

The group of nine got their campsite ready. The rest of the day was spent exploring the area around them and swimming in the river close to where they were set up. That night, they made dinner and s’mores over the fire, and told old ghost stories, as if they were actually teenagers and not adults with their own careers. 

“This really was a good idea,” Katara told Zuko as they settled in their tent for the night. “I’m really glad we’re doing this.”

“Yeah, me too,” replied Zuko. “Oh, also, I have a hike planned for the two of us tomorrow night. Should be fun.”

“Okay, sure!” Katara said.

While they spent the next day with the rest of the group, around seven in the evening, Zuko told Katara to get ready.

As she was in her tent, getting her backpack ready, Suki came in. 

“You ready, babe?” Suki asked, plopping herself down next to Katara. “I bet you’re going to have a great time.”

Katara glanced up at Suki. “What do you mean? Suki, what’s going on?”

Suki shrugged, feigning innocence. “Nothing is going on.”

“You and Sokka have been acting so weird since we got here,” she stated. “Wait, oh my god, are you pregnant?”

“What?! No!” Suki exclaimed. “Spirits, no. We plan on waiting a year or two after the wedding.”

“Then  _ what  _ is going on? You and Sokka are acting weird, and Ty Lee squealed when she saw me yesterday.” 

Suki raised her eyebrows and then got up. “Guess you’ll see.”

Shaking her head, Katara finished packing and followed Suki out of the tent where she met Zuko in a clearing. He reached for her hand, which she took, and the two made their way slowly down the hiking path.

“So why just the two of us?” Katara asked as Zuko helped her climb over a particularly big branch that was covering the path.

Zuko shrugged. “Oh, you know, just wanted something for just the two of us. Don’t get me wrong, I love our friends and my sister, but I also like our alone time.”

Katara laughed. “Okay that’s fair. Just Sokka and Suki are acting so  _ weird _ .”

“What do you mean?”

“Just saying things like ‘you’re going to have a great weekend’. Shit like that. Oh, and Ty Lee is acting all nice to me.”

“Ty Lee is always nice to you,” Zuko pointed out, chuckling. “Oh, watch this root.”

Katara doged the root as Zuko instructed. “I mean, true, but like  _ extra  _ nice.”

Zuko shook his head. “Hm, very strange.”

“Zuko?”

He pretended not to hear her and continued guiding her on the path. Every once in a while, they would stop and listen to the birds that were singing in the trees, or point out a squirrel they saw on the path. After about an hour and a half of walking, Zuko pulled Katara onto an overpass, overlooking a waterfall. 

“Oh, Zuko, this is absolutely stunning,” Katara said, walking over and leaning over the railing that was placed there.

“You’re stunning,” he told her. She turned around and stuck out her tongue at him. He smirked, but walked over to join her, staring at the waterfall. “This is a nice area.”

“Definitely,” she agreed. 

As she continued watching the waterfall, noticing the fish jumping in the water, she saw Zuko out of the corner of her eye fumbling with his backpack.

“You good?” she asked him.

“Huh, what? Oh yeah, just… getting my water bottle.”

Katara shrugged and continued her watch of the waterfall, completely mesmerized. 

Zuko cleared his throat. “Katara?”

“Yeah, Zuko?” she asked, turning around. Once she was facing him, she noticed he was down on one knee, a box in his hand. “Oh, Zuko… what…”

“So, Katara,” Zuko started, “we’ve been through a lot together these past few years. You are… literally the light of my life. I never knew life could be these bright until I met you. You are my everything. I meant it when I said I wanted you in my life for as long as possible.”

“Zuko,” Katara said, beginning to cry. “Oh, Zuko.”

“I love you so much,” he continued, “and I was wondering if-”

Before he could finish, Katara flung herself at him, kissing him all over. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

He kissed her back, before slowly pushing her away. “I never asked my question.”

Katara stood back up in front of him. “Oh, yes, please ask.”

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” she replied, flinging herself on him once again. He hugged her close, squeezing her hard. 

When they got back, Suki absolutely positively screamed before Katara could even open her mouth. 

“So, let me get this straight,” Katara said to the girls a little later, all sitting around the fire. Sokka, Zuko, and Aang were all down by the river. “You all  _ knew  _ about this?”

“Well, I knew because Zuko told Sokka who told  _ me, _ ” Suki replied, looking pleased with herself. 

“I only knew because I heard him talking to Iroh,” Ty Lee replied, cheery as ever. “He made me promise I wouldn’t say anything.”

“Well done, babe, you kept a secret,” Mai stated, stroking her girlfriend’s hand. Ty Lee beamed. “I personally did not know, but I had a feeling.”

“I could feel Sparky’s heartbeat a mile away,” said Toph, “that’s why I chose to go with Sokka and Suki.”

“He told me,” Azula said, sheepishly. 

Katara shook her head at the girls. “Unbelievable. I mean, we’ve been talking marriage for a few months now, but I never knew  _ when  _ he would ask me. This… this was amazing.”

Suki reached over and took Katara’s hand in hers. “Are you guys happy?”

“Yes,” Katara replied, thinking of Zuko, “yes we are.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! It was my first multichapter fic and it will always hold a special place in my heart. I do hope to continue writing in the future, possibly a sequel to this one as someone suggested. We'll see :)  
> As a reminder, the title of the work (I've Got a Dark Alley) and every subsequent chapter title was named after a Fall Out Boy song.  
> Shout out to @lumosflies for being my beta and reading every chapter beforehand and commenting on every line that made her scream.  
> Thank you all for taking this journey for me. I love you all!


End file.
